Amar una sola vez
by MakiiLu
Summary: Sasuke quiere vengarse de su caprichosa ex amante, así que no se le ocurre nada mejor que secuestrarla una noche, para que se pierda el baile al que tan fervientemente deseaba concurrir. Pero esa misma noche descubre que se ha equivocado de víctima y tiene ante sí a una bella y fascinante inocente. Adaptación de la novela de Johanna Lindsey
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

Los dedos que sostenían la botella de brandy eran largos y delicados. Karin estaba orgullosa de sus manos. Las lucía en cuanto se presentaba la ocasión, como en este momento. Alcanzó la botella a Sasuke, en lugar de servirle enseguida el brandy. Esto además le permitía ponerse de pie ante él que estaba recostado en el sofá tapizado de azul; el fuego de la chimenea que estaba a sus espaldas marcaba provocativamente su figura a través de la tenue muselina de su vestido de baile. Incluso un calavera empedernido como Sasuke Uchiha debía ser capaz de apreciar su bello cuerpo.

Un gran rubí refulgía en su mano izquierda, que temblaba ligeramente, cuando sujetó su vaso, y sirvió el brandy. Su anillo de bodas todavía lo exhibía con orgullo, aunque hacía más de dos años que era viuda. Más rubíes rodeaban su cuello, pero ni siquiera las espectaculares gemas lograban desviar la atención de su escote, excesivamente pronunciado, que dejaba lugar sólo a unos escasos centímetros de tela antes de la alta y ajustada cintura a la moda del primer imperio, desde donde caía el resto del vestido en líneas rectas hasta sus bien torneados tobillos. El vestido era de un color oscuro, profundo, y armonizaba maravillosamente con los rubíes.

—¿Me escuchas, Sasuke?

Sasuke tenía aquella irritante expresión pensativa que cada vez era más frecuente. No escuchaba Ninguna de las palabras que ella decía: estaba profundamente sumergido en pensamientos en los que seguramente Karin no estaba incluida. Ni siquiera la había mirado cuando servía el brandy.

—De verdad, Sasuke, no es muy halagadora la manera en que te vas y me dejas cuando estamos solos en la habitación. —Se mantenía firme sin ceder terreno ante él, hasta que Sasuke levantó la vista y la miró.

—¿Qué pasa, querida? —A ella le brillaron de ira sus ojos color avellana. Si hubiera sido capaz de demostrar su mal humor, incluso hubiera pataleado. ¡Él era tan provocativo, tan indiferente, tan... imposible! Pero también era un partido muy bueno. Procurando guardar la compostura, ella contestó, con voz suave:

—El baile, Sasuke. He estado hablando del baile, pero tú no has prestado atención. Si quieres, cambiaré de tema, pero sólo si prometes que vendrás a buscarme temprano mañana por la noche.

—¿Qué baile?

Karin contuvo el aliento. El no estaba fingiendo: verdaderamente no sabía de qué estaba hablando ella.

—No me provoques, Sasuke. El baile de los Shepford. Ya sabes cuánto deseo ir.

—Ah, sí —dijo él secamente—. El baile que superará a todos, aunque es apenas el comienzo de la temporada.

Ella fingió no percibir el tono.

—Además, sabes muy bien cuánto he esperado una invitación de la duquesa de Shepford a una de sus reuniones. El baile será, al parecer, el más importante que ha dado en años. Sencillamente todos los que son alguien estarán presentes.

—¿Y qué?

Karin contó lentamente hasta cinco.

—Que moriré si me pierdo un solo minuto. Los labios de él se curvaron con la consabida sonrisa burlona.

—Te sientes morir con demasiada frecuencia, querida. No deberías tomar tan en serio el mundanal ruido.

—Debería ser como tú...

Hubiera retirado la frase, en caso de poder hacerlo. Su furia estaba a punto de estallar y eso sería desastroso. Sabía que él deploraba todo exceso de emoción en cualquiera, aunque él mismo se permitiera dar rienda suelta a su mal humor, lo que podía llegar a ser muy desagradable.

Sasuke simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Puedes decir que soy un excéntrico, querida, una de esas personas a las que les importa un comino los demás.

Esta era una gran verdad. Ignoraba, incluso insultaba, a quien le daba la gana. Se hacía amigo de quien le caía en gracia, incluso de reconocidos canallas despreciados por la sociedad. Y nunca, nunca se sometía a nadie. Era tan arrogante como la gente decía. Aunque también podía ser extraordinariamente encantador... cuando quería serlo. Karin contenía milagrosamente su ira a punto de estallar.

—Recuerda, Sasuke, que has prometido acompañarme al baile de los Shepford.

—¿De veras? —dijo él con aire cansado.

—Sí, lo hiciste —dijo con tranquilidad—. Y prométeme que no te retrasarás, ¿quieres?— Él se encogió otra vez de hombros.

—¿Cómo voy a prometer algo así, querida? No puedo prever el futuro. Nadie puede saber si mañana no surgirá algo para retrasarme.

Ella casi lanzó un grito. Nada iba a retenerlo como no fuera su pérfida indiferencia, y ambos lo sabían. No lo podía soportar.

Karin tomó una rápida decisión y dijo como al descuido:

—Está bien, Sasuke. Como es tan importante para mí y no puedo contar contigo, buscaré otra escolta, aunque espero que vayas al baile. —Los dos podían jugar al mismo juego.

—¿En tan poco tiempo? —preguntó él.

—¿Dudas que lo logre? —contestó provocándole. Él sonrió y la recorrió con la mirada con ternura.

—No, desde luego creo que te costará muy poco reemplazarme.

Karin le dio la espalda antes de que él pudiera notar cómo le había afectado esa frase. ¿Había sido un aviso? ¡Oh, él estaba tan seguro de sí mismo! Se merecía que ella rompiera la relación. Ninguna de sus amantes lo había hecho jamás. Siempre era él quien terminaba. Siempre era él quien dirigía. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si ella lo dejaba? ¿Iba a enfurecerse? ¿La forzaría? Debía meditarlo seriamente.

Sasuke Uchiha se sentó cómodamente en el sofá y vio que Karin tomaba su copa de jerez y después se tendía en la tupida alfombra de piel frente al fuego, dándole la espalda. Los labios de él se curvaron sardónicos. La pose de ella era muy tentadora, y ella lo sabía. Karin siempre sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Estaban en la ciudad, en la casa de Marie, tras disfrutar una excelente comida con Marie y su amante de turno, de haber jugado al whist durante una o dos horas y de haberse retirado al fin a este cómodo saloncito. Marie y su ardiente enamorado se habían ido a una habitación de arriba, dejando solos a Sasuke y a Karin. ¿Cuántas otras noches como ésta habían pasado? La única novedad era que la condesa tenía un nuevo amante cada vez. Vivía arriesgadamente cuando su marido, el conde, esta fuera de la ciudad. Y esta noche también había otra diferencia. La habitación era igualmente romántica, el fuego ardía, había una discreta lámpara en un rincón, el brandy era bueno, los criados se habían retirado discretamente. Karin estaba tan seductora como siempre. Pero esta noche Sasuke estaba aburrido. Tan sencillo como esto. No tenía ganas de dejar el sofá y unirse a Karin sobre la alfombra.

Desde hacía un tiempo se había dado cuenta de que estaba perdiendo interés por ella. El hecho de que esta noche no deseara especialmente ir a la cama con ella confirmaba su sensación de que era el momento de terminar. Esta aventura había durado más que las anteriores, casi tres meses. Tal vez por esto deseaba dejar a Karin, a pesar de no tener con quién reemplazarla.

Aunque tampoco quería, por el momento, perseguir a nadie. Karin superaba en belleza a todas las damas que él conocía, excepto a las pocas que estaban enamoradas de sus maridos y por lo tanto eran inmunes a su encanto. Ah, pero su coto de caza no se limitaba a las casadas aburridas de sus maridos, claro que no. No tenía escrúpulos para dedicarse también a las dulces ingenuas, que se habían presentado en sociedad hacía una o dos temporadas. Si las tiernas damiselas eran proclives a sucumbir, no estaban a salvo de Sasuke. Y si ellas estaban ansiosas por acostarse con él, él sólo las atendía, mientras la aventura pudiera escapar a los ojos de sus padres. Es verdad que eran las aventuras más breves, pero también las que más le entusiasmaban.

En su primera juventud, cuando era como un demonio suelto, había seducido a tres vírgenes. Una, la hija de un duque, fue rápidamente casada con un primo segundo, o con algún otro afortunado caballero. Las otras dos se habían casado antes de que tomaran grandes dimensiones los escándalos. Lo que no quiere decir que las lenguas afiladas no hubieran disfrutado con cada aventura. Pero, sin el peligro de las familias enfurecidas, las aventuras se habían reducido a chismes y comentarios. La verdad era que los padres en cuestión habían tenido miedo de enfrentarse a él en el terreno del honor. En el momento que nos ocupa ya había vencido a dos maridos furiosos.

No estaba orgulloso de haber desflorado a tres inocentes, o de haber herido a dos hombres, cuya única falta era la de tener esposas promiscuas. Pero tampoco se sentía culpable de ninguno de los casos. Si las jovencitas habían sido lo bastante tontas como para entregársele sin una promesa de matrimonio, eso era problema de ellas. Y, por otro lado, las esposas de los nobles sabían exactamente lo que estaban haciendo.

Se decía de Sasuke que no le preocupaba quién resultara herido cuando se trataba de sus placeres. Quizás fuera verdad, quizás no. Nadie conocía lo suficiente a Sasuke como para estar seguro. Ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de por qué hacía algunas de las cosas que hacía.

En todo caso, pagaba por su reputación. Los padres que poseían títulos superiores al suyo no lo tomaban en cuenta para sus hijas. Sólo los más audaces y la gente en busca de un marido rico tenía el nombre de Sasuke en sus listas sociales.

Pero él no buscaba esposa. Hacía tiempo que se daba cuenta de que no tenía derecho como lo exigía su título, a proponer matrimonio a una joven bien educada y de linaje. Era probable que no se casara nunca. Nadie se explicaba por qué el vizconde de Montieth se resignaba a la vida de soltero, de manera que aún había innumerables esperanzas de atraerlo, de regenerarlo.

Lady Karin Eddington era una de estas esperanzadas. Procuraba por todos los medios no demostrarlo, pero él sabía perfectamente cuando una mujer estaba detrás de su título. Casada la primera vez con un barón, ahora aspiraba más alto. Era notablemente bella, con un pelo rojo y corto que le rodeaba la cara ovalada en delicados rizos, de acuerdo con la moda. Su piel dorada hacía resaltar sus expresivos ojos de color avellana. De veinticuatro años, divertida, seductora, era una mujer preciosa. Desde luego no era culpa suya que el deseo de Sasuke se hubiera enfriado.

Ninguna mujer había logrado mantener mucho tiempo su interés. Él había esperado que esta aventura se fuera desvaneciendo. Todos lo esperaban. A él lo único que le sorprendía era su disposición para terminar antes de tener a la vista otra nueva conquista. La decisión iba a forzarle a andar de cacería por algún tiempo en el escenario social, hasta que alguna lo atrajera, y Sasuke detestaba tener que hacer eso.

Quizás el baile le daría la respuesta. Como se iniciaba la temporada, habría allí docenas de jovencitas. Sasuke suspiró. A los veintisiete años, tras siete de vida agitada, había perdido el gusto por las jóvenes inocentes.

Decidió que esa noche no iba a romper con Karin, porque ella ya estaba enfadada con él, e iba a soltar todo el temperamento iracundo que él sabía escondía en su interior. Y había que evitarlo. Él deploraba las escenas pasionales, porque su propia naturaleza era ya bastante apasionada. Las mujeres nunca habían soportado su cólera. Siempre terminaban en lágrimas, y esto era igualmente deplorable. No, se lo diría en el baile. Y ella no se atrevería a hacer una escena en público.

Karin levantó ante el fuego la copa de cristal llena de jerez, y se maravilló de que el líquido ambarino fuera exactamente del color de los ojos de Sasuke, cuando estaba de buen humor. Sus ojos habían tenido aquel tono negro y oro cuando empezó a perseguirla, pero también eran de ese color cuando se enfadaba o cuando algo le agradaba. Cuando no sentía nada especial, estaba tranquilo o indiferente, sus ojos eran de un negro rojizo, casi del color del cobre recién lustrado. Eran siempre unos ojos perturbadores, porque incluso cuando se veían más oscuros, siempre ardían con intensa luz interior. Su piel era blanca. El pelo, negro con mechones dorados, impedía que tuviera un aspecto siniestro. Lo llevaba a la moda, es decir, aparentemente despeinado y naturalmente ondulado.

Era detestable que este hombre fuera tan apuesto y que con sólo mirarle hiciera palpitar el corazón de una mujer. Ella lo había comprobado muchas veces. Las muchachas se convertían en unas tontuelas llenas de risitas en su presencia. Las mujeres de más edad le invitaban descaradamente con los ojos. No era de extrañar que aquel hombre fuera tan difícil de manejar. No cabía duda de que muchas hermosas hembras se le habían arrojado encima desde que era adolescente, e incluso antes. Además le sentaban bien los pantalones ajustados y los fraques recortados, como si la moda hubiera sido creada para él. Su cuerpo era soberbio: esbelto y musculoso, alto y flexible, el cuerpo de un ávido atleta.

Si al menos no fuera así! Entonces el corazón de Karin no palpitaría tanto cada vez que la miraba con aquellos ojos de color jerez. Estaba decidida a llevarlo al altar, porque no sólo él era el hombre más apuesto que había visto, sino que también era el cuarto vizconde Uchiha de Montieth, y rico además. Estaba en verdad hecho a la medida, y él era arrogantemente consciente de ello.

¿Qué podría decidirle? Algo tenía que hacer, porque era dolorosamente obvio que él estaba perdiendo interés por ella. ¿Qué hacer para reavivar la llama? ¿Galopar desnuda por Hyde Park? ¿Unirse a uno de esos Sábados Negros de los que se decía que eran excusa para orgías? ¿Comportarse de manera aún más escandalosa que la de él? Podía entrar en él Whites o el Brooks, lo que realmente le impactaría, porque bajo ningún pretexto se permitía que las mujeres entraran en esos establecimientos. O tal vez podía empezar a ignorarle. Incluso... Dios santo, claro, ¡podía dejarlo por otro hombre! El no se moriría. Pero su vanidad no soportaría el golpe. Esto despertaría su ira y sus celos, y entonces le pediría en un impulso que se casara con él. Debía dar resultado. De todos modos tenía que probarlo. Si no servía, no habría perdido nada, porque, tal como estaban las cosas, ya lo estaba perdiendo.

Se dio la vuelta para verle y le encontró acostado en el sofá, con los pies apoyados sobre el extremo de uno de los brazos, con las botas puestas y las manos detrás de la cabeza. ¡Iba a dormirse estando con ella! Caramba, no recordaba haber sido jamás tan desatendida. Ni siquiera su marido, en los dos años que duró su matrimonio, se había puesto a dormir en su compañía. Sí, las medidas desesperadas acuciaban.

—Sasuke . —Pronunció suavemente el nombre y él le contestó enseguida. Por lo menos no estaba dormido.— Sasuke , esta noche he pensado mucho en nuestra relación.

—¿De veras, Karin?

Ella se contrajo ante el desinterés que resonaba en su voz.

—Sí —prosiguió ella valerosamente—. Y he llegado a una conclusión. Debido a tu falta de... digamos calor... se me ocurre que otro sabría apreciarme más.

—De eso no cabe duda.

Ella frunció el ceño. Él tomaba las cosas demasiado bien.

—Bueno, últimamente he recibido varias propuestas para... sustituirte en mi afecto, y he decidido... —Hizo una pausa antes de decir una mentira, después cerró los ojos y se decidió:— he resuelto aceptar una.

Esperó un momento antes de volver a abrir los ojos. Sasuke no se había movido ni un centímetro en el sofá, y pasó un minuto hasta que finalmente lo hizo. Se sentó lentamente, clavándole los ojos. Ella contuvo el aliento. La expresión de él era inescrutable.

Recogió la copa vacía que estaba sobre la mesa y la levantó hacia ella.

—¿De veras, querida?

—Claro, naturalmente—. Se precipitó para llenarle la copa, sin pensar siquiera que era un gesto muy autocrático esperar que le sirviera de este modo.

—¿Y quién es el afortunado?

Karin se sobresaltó y derramó brandy sobre la mesa. ¿Acaso había un fondo penetrante en su voz, o era que ella deseaba oírlo?

—Él quiere que nuestro acuerdo sea muy discreto, de manera que me perdonarás que no divulgue su nombre.

—¿Es casado?

Ella le trajo la copa, peligrosamente llena hasta el borde, temblando debido a sus nervios.

—No. En verdad tengo motivos para suponer que saldrán grandes cosas de esta relación. Como he dicho, él sólo quiere ser discreto... por ahora. Karin comprendió rápidamente que no debía haber tomado este camino. Ella y Sasuke también habían sido discretos, nunca habían hecho el amor en casa de ella a causa de los criados, él no la visitaba allí, y nunca habían utilizado la casa de él en Park Lane. Pero todos sabían que ella era su querida. Bastó ser vista tres veces en una reunión con Sasuke Uchiha para que todos los supieran.

—No me pidas que le traicione, Sasuke —dijo con una sonrisa a medias—. Pronto sabrás quién es.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me dices ahora su nombre?

¿Acaso sospechaba que ella estaba mintiendo? Lo sabía. Su rostro lo demostraba. Porque, ¿quién diablos, podía reemplazar a Sasuke? Los hombres que ella conocía se habían alejado en cuanto él se convirtió en su escolta.

—No insistas, Sasuke. —Karin decidió atacar—. No puede importarte quién es ese hombre porque, aunque me duela reconocerlo, he notado últimamente poco entusiasmo por tu parte. Sólo me queda pensar que ya no me quieres.

Era el momento en que él podía negarlo todo. Pero el momento se perdió.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? —su voz era aguda.— ¡Ese maldito baile! ¿Es eso?

—Claro que no —replicó ella indignada.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Crees que vas a obligarme a que te acompañe al baile mañana por la noche contándome esa mentira? No te creo, querida.

Su colosal egoísmo iba a ser la muerte de ella, no cabía duda. ¡Qué vanidad! Simplemente no podía creer que ella prefiriera a otro.

El moreno entrecejo de Sasuke se contrajo sorprendido. Y Karin comprendió horrorizada que había expresado sus pensamientos en voz alta. Quedó estremecida, pero su resolución se afirmó.

—Pues, es verdad —dijo con audacia, apartándose de su lado y volviendo junto a la chimenea.

Karin se paseaba de arriba abajo ante el fuego, cuyo calor casi igualaba al calor de su ira. El no merecía ser amado.

—Perdón, Sasuke —dijo después de unos momentos, sin atreverse a mirarle—. No quiero que nuestra aventura termine con una nota falsa. En verdad has sido maravilloso... casi siempre. Oh, querido —suspiró—, eres experto en estas cosas. ¿Es así como se hacen?

Sasuke casi rió.

—No lo has hecho mal para ser una aficionada, querida.

—Bueno —dijo ella con tono más alegre y atreviéndose a mirarle. Caramba, seguía sin creerse el cuento—. Puedes dudar de mí, pero el tiempo dirá la verdad, ¿no? No te sorprendas al verme con mi nuevo acompañante.

Regresó junto al fuego y, cuando volvió a mirarle, él ya se había ido.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1


	2. Chapter 2

Hola :) quería aclarar que los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, y la historia es una adaptación de la genial novela de Johanna Lindsey que es la primera parte de la Saga Los Malory! Segundo los únicos nombres que cambie son los de Nicholas (Sasuke), Regina (Sakura) y Selene (Karin) esto se debe a que en un futuro me gustaría subir las otras partes y de esta manera se entienda de quienes son las historias! Es todo! Si tienen dudas por favor pregunten! Besos

Capítulo 2

La mansión Malory, en Grosvenover Square, estaba brillantemente iluminada, y casi todos los ocupantes estaban en sus habitaciones, preparándose para el baile de los duques de Shepford. Los criados, más ocupados que de costumbre, corrían de un extremo a otro de la mansión.

Lord Marshall necesitaba más almidón en su corbata. Lady Clare quería un ligero refrigerio. Durante todo el día había estado demasiado nerviosa para comer. Lady Diana precisaba un remedio para tranquilizarse. Dios mío, su primera temporada y su primer baile: hacía dos días que no comía. Lord Travis necesitaba que le ayudaran a encontrar su nueva camisa de encaje. Lady Amy simplemente necesitaba que la animaran. Ella era la única en la familia que era demasiado joven para asistir al baile, incluso un baile de disfraces, donde de todos modos no iba a ser reconocida. ¡Ah, era horrible tener quince años!

La única persona que se preparaba para el baile y que no era hijo o hija de la casa, era lady Sakura Haruno, sobrina de lord Edward Malory y prima hermana de su gran cantidad de hijos. Naturalmente lady Sakura tenía su propia doncella para que la atendiera si necesitaba algo, pero al parecer no era así, porque nadie había visto a la doncella desde hacía más de una hora.

La casa desbordaba actividad. Lord y lady Malory habían empezado los preparativos mucho más temprano, porque habían sido invitados a la comida formal dada para unos escasos elegidos antes del baile. Se habían marchado hacía poco más de una hora. Los dos hermanos Malory iban a acompañar a sus hermanas y a su prima, una gran responsabilidad para los jóvenes, de los cuales uno acababa de dejar la universidad, y el otro todavía no.

Marshall Malory no había tenido mucho interés en acompañar a las mujeres de la familia, hasta hoy, cuando inesperadamente una amiga había pedido unirse al grupo en el coche de la familia Malory. Era un golpe de suerte haber recibido esta petición precisamente de tal dama.

Estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella desde que la había conocido, el año anterior, cuando había ido a su casa para pasar las vacaciones. Ella no le había hecho mucho caso entonces, pero ahora él había terminado los estudios y tenía veintiún años, era todo un hombre. Vamos, ya podía establecer una familia si quería. Y podría pedirle a determinada dama que se casara con él. ¡Oh, era maravilloso haber llegado a la mayoría de edad!

Lady Clare también pensaba en la edad. Tenía veinte años, por horrible que esto fuera. Era su tercera temporada y aún no había conquistado un marido... ¡ni siquiera se había comprometido! Había recibido algunas propuestas, pero de nadie a quien pudiera tomar en serio. Oh, era bastante bonita, con lindos ojos, piel blanca, muy rubia. Este era el problema. Era simplemente bonita. No soñaba ser tan llamativa como su prima Sakura, y tendía a apagarse cuando estaba junto a ella. Y el maldito destino quería que esta fuera la segunda temporada que debía compartir con Sakura.

Clare estaba furiosa. Su prima ya debía haberse casado. Había recibido docenas de propuestas. Y no es que ella no quisiera, parecía más que dispuesta, tan deseosa como Clare, o más, de establecerse.

Pero, por uno y otro motivo, todas las propuestas habían quedado en el aire. Ni siquiera con un viaje por Europa el año anterior había obtenido un marido. Sakura había vuelto a Londres, siempre esperando encontrar marido.

Y este año también iba a entrar en la competencia la hermana de Clare, Diana. Como aún no tenía dieciocho años, hubiera sido mejor que la hicieran esperar un año más antes de presentarla en sociedad. Pero los padres habían pensado que Diana ya tenía edad de divertirse un poco. Aunque se le prohibió expresamente interesarse seriamente en ningún hombre. Era demasiado joven para casarse, pero podía divertirse todo lo que quisiera.

Lo único que faltaba era que sus padres sacaran del cuarto de estudios a Amy cuando tuviera dieciséis años, pensó Clare, cada vez más enojada. Casi podía verlo. El año próximo, si ella aún no había encontrado marido, tendría que competir con Diana y con Amy. Amy era tan bella como Sakura, con aquel color de cabello que sólo unos pocos Malory poseían. Clare tenía que encontrar marido esa temporada, aunque le costara la vida.

Clare no estaba enterada, pero estos también eran los sentimientos de su hermosa prima. Sakura Haruno contempló su imagen en el espejo mientras que su doncella, Meg, enroscaba su largo cabello negro para disimular su longitud y hacer que pareciera más a la moda. Sakura no veía sus ojos ligeramente oblicuos, de un sorprendente verde jade, o los llenos labios que se fruncían en un mohín, o la piel quizás demasiado blanca, que destacaba tan fuertemente el exotico pelo y las largas pestañas . Veía hombres, desfiles de hombres, legiones de hombres —franceses, suizos, austriacos, italianos, ingleses— preguntándose por qué ella todavía no se había casado. Ciertamente no era porque no lo hubiera intentado.

Sakura, como la llamaban, había tenido tantos pretendientes para elegir, que realmente era perturbador. Había una docena con los que estaba segura de haber podido ser feliz, dos docenas de los que creyó empezar a enamorarse, y muchos que, por un motivo u otro no le habían convenido. Y cuando Sakura creía que alguno era aceptable, no era esta la opinión de sus tíos.

¡Ah, por cierto que era una desventaja tener cuatro tíos que la querían tanto! Ella también adoraba a los cuatro. Jason, que ahora tenía cuarenta y cinco años, había sido jefe de la familia desde que tenía dieciséis, responsable de sus tres hermanos y una hermana, la madre de Sakura. Jason se tomaba en serio sus responsabilidades... a veces demasiado en serio. Era un hombre muy severo.

Edward era exactamente su opuesto, de buen humor, alegre, indulgente. Un año menor que Jason, Edward se había casado con la tía Charlotte cuando tenía veintidós años, mucho antes de que se casara el tío Jason. Tenía cinco hijos, tres mujeres y dos varones. El primo Travis, de diecinueve años, era de la edad de Sakura y estaba en medio de la familia. Toda su vida habían sido compañeros de juegos, al igual que el único hijo del tío Jason.

La madre de Sakura, Melissa, era siete años menor que sus dos hermanos mayores. Dos años después del nacimiento de Melissa, había venido al mundo James.

James era el hermano loco, que mandaba todo al diablo para hacer lo que le daba la gana. Tenía treinta y cinco años ahora y se suponía que ni siquiera había que mentar su nombre. Para lo que se refiere a Jason y Edward, James no existía. Pero Sakura seguía queriéndole. Le echaba muchísimo de menos, e iba a verle en secreto. En los últimos nueve años sólo le había visto seis veces, la última hacía ya más de dos años. Pero, a decir la verdad, Anthony era su tío favorito por ser tan libre, tan poco inhibido como la misma Sakura. Anthony, con sus treinta y cuatro años y siendo el menor de la familia, era más un hermano que un tío. También, y eso era muy divertido, era el calavera más notable desde que su hermano James se había ido de Londres, pero, mientras que James podía ser brutal, ya que tenía mucho de Jason, Anthony estaba dotado de algunas de las cualidades de Edward. Era un don Juan, un notable seductor. No le importaba lo que se pensara de él; pero, a su manera, hacía todo lo posible para agradar a quienes le interesaban.

Sakura sonrió. Pese a todos sus queridos y estrafalarios amigos, pese a todos los escándalos que florecían a su alrededor, los duelos que había tenido, las apuestas que había hecho, Anthony era a veces el hipócrita más adorable en lo que a ella se refería. Porque si alguno de sus disolutos amigos se atrevía a mirarla siquiera de reojo, era invitado enseguida a un combate de boxeo. Y hasta los hombres más mujeriegos aprendieron a ocultar sus deseos cuando ella visitaba a su tío, y conformarse con una charla inofensiva. Si el tío Jason llegaba a enterarse de que ella había estado en el mismo cuarto con algunos de los hombres que había conocido, algunas cabezas podían rodar, especialmente la de Tony. Pero Jason nunca lo supo y, aunque Edward lo sospechaba, nunca había sido tan estricto como Jason. Los tíos la trataban más como a una hija que como a una sobrina, porque los cuatro la habían educado desde la muerte de sus padres, cuando Sakura sólo contaba dos años. Literalmente la habían compartido desde que cumplió seis años. Edward vivía por entonces en Londres, al igual que James y Anthony. Los tres tuvieron una gran pelea con Jason, porque este insistía en que ella siguiera en el campo. Le permitía y toleraba que viviera seis meses del año con Edward, donde podía ver con frecuencia a los tíos más jóvenes. Cuando ella cumplió once años, Anthony pidió pasar un tiempo con ella. Se le concedieron los meses de verano, que eran de estricta diversión. Y él se sintió feliz haciendo el sacrificio de transformar todos los años su casa de soltero, cosa que se hacía fácilmente, porque junto con Sakura llegaban su doncella, su niñera y su gobernanta. Anthony y Sakura comían dos veces por semana con Edward y su familia. Pero, pese al encanto de aquella vida doméstica, Anthony nunca había sentido deseos de casarse. Seguía siendo soltero. Cuando Sakura fue presentada en sociedad ya no resultaba adecuado que pasara parte del año con este tío, de manera que ahora sólo le veía de vez en cuando. Ah, bueno, pensaba Sakura, lo cierto era que ella iba a casarse pronto. No era lo que deseaba especialmente. Con mucho gusto se hubiera divertido unos años más. Pero sus tíos querían que se casara. Suponían que su deseo era encontrar un marido conveniente y formar una familia, ¿Acaso no era éste el deseo de toda muchacha? Lo cierto es que se habían reunido para discutir el tema y, pese a que ella había afirmado que no estaba preparada para dejar el seno de la familia, las buenas intenciones de ellos prevalecieron sobre las protestas de Sakura, hasta que, finalmente, ella cedió.

A partir de entonces ella había hecho todo lo posible para agradarles, porque les quería mucho a los cuatro. Presentó pretendiente tras pretendiente, pero, uno u otro de los tíos encontraban un defecto en uno de los jóvenes. Ella continuó la búsqueda en el continente, pero ya estaba harta de mirar con ojos críticos a cada hombre que se le acercaba. No podía hacerse amigos. No podía divertirse. Cada hombre debía ser cuidadosamente disecado y analizado... ¿estaba materializado su futuro marido? ¿Era acaso esa persona mágica que todos sus tíos iban a aprobar?

Ella empezaba a sospechar que tal hombre no existía, y desesperadamente necesitaba terminar con aquella búsqueda obsesiva. Quería ver a su tío Tony, el único capaz de entender, de interceder ante el tío Jason. Pero Tony estaba visitando a un amigo en el campo cuando ella volvió a Londres, y no había regresado hasta la noche anterior.

Sakura había ido dos veces a verle aquel mismo día, pero no le había encontrado y finalmente le dejó una nota. Seguramente ya la había recibido. ¿Por qué no había venido?

En el momento en que estaba pensando en ello, un coche se detuvo delante de la casa. Ella rió con una carcajada alegre, musical.

—¡Al fin!

—¿Cómo? —se sobresaltó Meg—. Todavía no he terminado. Quiero deciros que no ha sido fácil arreglaros el pelo. Sigo diciendo que deberíais cortarlo. Tanto vos como yo ganaríamos tiempo.

—No importa, Meg. —Sakura se puso de pie de un salto, haciendo que varias horquillas cayeran al suelo—. Ha llegado el tío Tony.

—Eh, ¿adonde vais vestida de esa manera? —El tono de Meg era profundamente irritado.

Pero Sakura no le prestó atención y salió corriendo de la habitación; oyó el grito de Meg: ¡Sakura Haruno!, pero no se detuvo. Corrió hasta llegar a las escaleras que llevaban al salón de abajo, pero allí se dio cuenta de la escasa ropa que llevaba. Rápidamente se refugió en un rincón, decidida a no salir hasta que oyera la voz de su tío. Pero no la oyó. En lugar de esto escuchó una voz de mujer y, cuando espió vacilante desde el rincón, quedó decepcionada al ver que el lacayo hacía pasar a una señora, no al tío Tony. La dama era lady Tal o Cual, alguien a quien Sakura había conocido hacía unos días en Hyde Park. Caramba, ¿dónde diablos se había metido Tony?

En aquel momento Meg la tomó del brazo y la arrastró por el pasillo. Meg se tomaba libertades, esta era la verdad, pero no era de extrañar, porque había estado con Sakura tanto tiempo como la niñera Tess, es decir, siempre.

—¡Nunca he visto nada más escandaloso que usted allí de pie, en ropa interior! —La reprendió Meg mientras empujaba a Sakura al taburete delante del pequeño tocador—. Tendríamos que enseñaros a comportaros mejor.

—Creí que era el tío Tony.

—No es una excusa.

Lo sé, pero tengo que verle esta noche. Ya sabes para qué, Meg. Es el único que puede ayudarme. Escribirá al tío Jason y finalmente podré descansar.

—¿Y creéis que vuestro tío Tony pueda decir al marqués algo que os sea útil?— Sakura hizo una mueca.

—Lo que voy a sugerir es que sean ellos quienes me encuentren un marido.

Meg movió la cabeza y suspiró.

—No os gustará el hombre que elegirán para usted, hija mía.

—Tal vez. Pero ya no me importa... —insistió ella

—Sería bueno que yo pudiera elegir a mi marido, pero ya sé que mi elección no será tomada en cuenta si, de acuerdo con ellos, es mala. Me he estado exhibiendo desde hace un año, he ido a tantas reuniones, fiestas y bailes que los odio a todos. Nunca creí llegar a decir esto. ¡Vamos, si se me hacía corto el tiempo para bailar en mi primera fiesta!

—Es comprensible, querida —dijo Meg para apaciguarla.

—Lo único que pido es que el tío Tony comprenda y quiera ayudarme. Sólo quiero retirarme al campo, vivir otra vez tranquilamente... con o sin marido. Si pudiera encontrar esta noche al hombre que me conviene, me casaría con él mañana, cualquier cosa con tal de cortar este ajetreo social, pero sé que no va a suceder, de manera que lo mejor es dejar que mis tíos elijan. Como los conozco, tardarán años en hacerlo. Nunca se ponen de acuerdo en nada y, entre tanto, yo me iré a casa en Haverston.

—No veo qué puede hacer vuestro tío Tony que no podáis hacer usted. No le tenéis miedo al marqués. Podéis manejarlo con el meñique cuando os da la gana. ¿Acaso ya no lo habéis hecho con frecuencia? Decidle cuan desdichada sois y él...

—¡No puedo hacer eso! —exclamó Sakura sin aliento—. No puedo hacer que el tío Jason crea que me ha hecho desgraciada. Nunca se lo perdonaría.

—Sois de corazón demasiado tierno para vuestra conveniencia, hija mía —gruñó Meg—. ¿Pensáis por lo tanto seguir siendo desdichada?

—No. Por eso quiero que el tío Tony le escriba al tío Jason. Si yo lo hago, y él insiste en que siga aquí, ¿qué sacaré con esto? Pero si la carta de Tony es despreciada, sabré que el plan no da resultado y tendré tiempo para pensar en otra cosa.

—Bueno, no cabe duda de que esta noche en el baile veréis a lord Anthony.

—No. Él odia los bailes. No querría asistir ni muerto a uno, ni siquiera lo haría por mí. Bueno, caramba, todo tendrá que esperar hasta mañana...—Meg frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado—. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Acaso sabes algo que yo no sé?—preguntó Sakura.

Meg se encogió de hombros.

—Es que... probablemente lord Anthony se irá por la mañana a Haverston y no volverá en tres o cuatro días. Pero podéis esperar ese tiempo.

—¿Quién te dijo que se marchará?

—Oí que lord Edward le decía a su esposa que el marqués le había mandado llamar. Creo que van a citarlo de nuevo por algún otro problema en el que se ha metido.

—¡No! —Y añadió preocupada:— ¿No crees que ya se ha ido, verdad?

—De verdad que no—. Meg sonrió.— Ese sinvergüenza no debe tener muchas ganas de enfrentarse a su hermano mayor. Estoy segura de que retrasará la partida todo el tiempo que pueda. —Entonces tengo que verlo esta noche. Esto es perfecto. Él podrá convencer más fácilmente al tío Jason en persona que por carta.

—Pero no podéis ir ahora a casa de lord Anthony —protestó Meg—. Ya es casi hora de partir para él baile.

—Ayúdame pronto a ponerme el vestido. Tony vive a unas pocas calles de aquí. Tomaré el coche y regresaré antes de que mis primas estén listas para partir.

Lo cierto es que las otras ya estaban listas y sólo esperaban a Sakura cuando ésta corrió unos minutos después escaleras abajo. Aquello era incómodo, pero no iban a disuadirla. Hizo a un lado a su prima mayor al entrar a la sala, ofreciendo a las otras una vaga sonrisa a manera de saludo.

—Marshall, realmente detesto tener que pedirte esto, pero necesito el coche unos minutos antes de que todos partamos.

—¿Cómo?

Ella había hablado en murmullo, pero la exclamación de él hizo que todos se volvieran a mirarlos.

Ella suspiró.

—En verdad, Marshall, no deberías comportarte como si te hubiera pedido el mundo.

Marshall, consciente de que los observaban, y sorprendido de su momentánea falta de control, recobró toda la dignidad que pudo y dijo en el tono más razonable que logró dominar:

—¡Hace ya diez minutos que te esperamos, y quieres que esperemos aún más!

Tres suspiros ultrajados llegaron a sus oídos, pero Sakura no se dignó a mirar a sus primas.

—No lo pediría sino fuera importante, Marshall. No tardaré más de media hora... bueno, seguramente menos de una hora. Tengo que ver al tío Anthony.

—¡No, no y no! —exclamó Diana, que rara vez levantaba la voz—. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan desconsiderada, Sakura? Tú no eres así. Harás que todas lleguemos tarde. Tenemos que partir enseguida.

—Tonterías —dijo Sakura—. Seguramente no querréis ser las primeras, ¿verdad?

—Pero tampoco queremos ser las últimas en llegar —dijo Clare, caprichosa—. El baile se iniciará dentro de media hora, y tardaremos el mismo tiempo en llegar. ¿Es tan importante que veas ahora al tío Anthony?

—Es un asunto personal y no puede esperar. El parte mañana temprano para Haverston. No podré hablar con él a menos que vaya a verle enseguida.

—Espera que regrese —dijo Clare—. ¿Por qué no esperas a que regrese?

—Porque no puedo esperar. —Al ver que sus primas estaban todas contra ella y lady Tal por Cual igualmente agitada, Sakura se decidió.— Bueno, aceptaré un coche alquilado o una litera, Marshall, si enviáis a uno de los lacayos a buscarlo. Iré al baile a unirme con vosotras en cuanto haya terminado.

—Imposible.

Marshall estaba enfadado. Era muy de su prima meterle en alguna tontería de modo que él, que era el mayor, cargara más tarde con la responsabilidad. Pero esta vez no lo haría, por Dios. Él era mayor, sabía lo que hacía y ella no iba a envolverle como solía hacerlo.

Marshall dijo impertérrito.

—¿Un coche alquilado? ¿Por la noche? No es seguro, y lo sabes, Sakura.

—Travis puede acompañarme.

—Pero Travis no desea hacerlo —replicó con rapidez la escolta en cuestión—. Y no me hagas caritas de niña malcriada, Sakura. Yo tampoco quiero llegar tarde al baile.

—Por favor, Travis.

—No.

Sakura miró todas aquellas caras tan poco comprensivas. Pero no quería ceder.

—Entonces no iré al baile. Además, no tenía ganas de ir.

—Oh, no. —Marshall sacudió gravemente la cabeza.— Te conozco demasiado, querida prima. Apenas nos hayamos ido te escabullirás e irás a pie hasta la casa del tío Anthony. Y mi padre me matará.

—Soy demasiado inteligente para hacer eso, Marshall —replicó ella provocativa—. Enviaré otro mensaje a Tony y esperaré que él venga aquí.

—¿Y si no viene? —señaló Marshall—. Tiene cosas más importantes que contestar a una llamada tuya en cuanto le hagas una seña. Además, es probable que no esté en su casa. No. Vendrás con nosotros y esto es definitivo.

—No iré.

—Irás.

—Puede ir en mi coche —todos los ojos se volvieron hacia la invitada—. Mi cochero y el lacayo están conmigo desde hace años y puedo confiar en que la llevarán sana y salva donde desee y después al baile.

La sonrisa de Sakura fue deslumbrante.

—Espléndido... Realmente es usted mi salvadora, lady...

—Eddington —replicó la dama—. Nos han presentado esta semana.

—Sí, en el parque, lo recuerdo. Lo cierto es que soy muy olvidadiza con los nombres, he conocido mucha gente este último año. Nunca os lo agradeceré bastante.

—No es nada. Me hace feliz seros útil—. Y Karin estaba feliz... cualquier cosa para partir cuanto antes. Ya era bastante malo haber tenido que aceptar a Marshall Malory como acompañante para el gran baile de la temporada. Pero él era el único entre la docena de caballeros a los que había enviado notas esa mañana que no la había rechazado con una u otra excusa. Malory, que era menor que ella, había sido un comodín de último momento. Y aquí estaba ella ahora, en medio de una disputa familiar, todo debido a esta muchachita descarada.

—Bueno, Marshall —dijo Sakura— no puedes oponerte ahora.

—No, supongo que no —dijo él de mala gana— pero recuerda que has dicho que tardarás media hora, prima. Es mejor que llegues a casa de los Shepford antes que mi padre se dé cuenta de que no estás. De lo contrario, lo pasaremos muy mal, y tú lo sabes.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2


	3. Chapter 3

Hola:) como siempre aclaro que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptacion de la novela de Johanna Lindsey! ¡muchas gracias por leer! Besos

Capítulo 3

—Pero hablo en serio. Tony —exclamó Sakura mientras lo miraba con cuidado desde el otro extremo de la sala—. ¿Cómo puedes dudar de mí? Esta es una emergencia, Tony.

Ella había tenido que esperar veinte minutos a que lo despertaran, porque él había pasado todo el día en su club bebiendo y jugando, después había ido a su casa y se había dejado caer en la cama. Se habían perdido otros diez minutos mientras ella procuraba convencerle de que se trataba de un asunto muy serio. La media hora concedida ya había pasado, y apenas había empezado. Marshall iba a matarla.

—Vamos, gatita. Antes de una semana, en el campo, echarás de menos a este viejo y alegre Londres. Si necesitas descansar, dile al chico de Eddie que estás enferma o algo así. Unos días en tu cuarto y me darás las gracias por no haberte tomado en serio en este Lema.

—Todo este año no he tenido más que una vida de diversión —siguió Sakura, decidida—. En mi gira por el extranjero pasé de un baile a otro, no de uno a otro país. Y no es sólo que esté harta de las continuas diversiones, Tony. Esto podría soportarlo. Ni siquiera sugiero pasar toda la temporada en Haverston, sino unas pocas semanas para recobrarme. Es esta cacería de marido lo que va a acabar conmigo. De verdad.

—Nadie dice que tienes que casarte con el primer hombre que se te cruce en el camino, gatita —dijo Anthony razonablemente.

—¿El primer hombre? Ha habido centenares, Tony. Debes de saber que ahora me apodan «el pescado frío».

—¿Quién lo ha hecho, Dios mío?

—El apodo es muy apropiado. Me he mostrado fría y tajante. Tenía que serlo, porque me he negado a dar esperanzas a un hombre cuando no había esperanza.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? —preguntó Anthony bruscamente.

—Que contraté a sir John Dodsley mucho antes de que terminara la última temporada.

—¿A ese viejo reprobó? ¿Para qué le contrataste?

—Para que actuara, bueno, como consejero, diría —confesó ella—. Ese viejo reprobó, como lo llamas tú, conoce a todo el mundo. Y también sabe todo lo que hay que saber acerca de cualquiera. Después que mi sexto pretendiente no logró aprobar el examen al que lo sometisteis tú y tus hermanos, pensé que era inútil que yo me decepcionara o que decepcionara a más caballeros teniendo que volver a pasar por todo eso. Pagué a Dodsley para que se ocupe de cualquier asunto que yo pueda iniciar. Posee una lista de las cosas que tú y tus hermanos podéis desaprobar en un hombre y ha movido la cabeza ante cualquier hombre soltero que he conocido últimamente. Esto me ha ahorrado tiempo y no me ha frustrado, pero también ha hecho que me pusieran ese mote. Es imposible, Tony. Puedo satisfacer a Jason, pero no a tí... a ti, pero no a Edward. Por suerte el tío James no está aquí para dar su opinión. No existe un hombre vivo que pueda gustaros a los cuatro.

—Eso es absurdo —protestó él—; pienso en media docena de candidatos que estarían muy bien.

—¿De verdad, Tony? —preguntó ella con dulzura—. ¿De verdad, querrías que me casara con alguno de ellos?

Él puso cara ofendida, pero de pronto sonrió:

—No, creo que no.

—Entonces comprendes la dificultad en que me encuentro.

—¿Pero no quieres casarte, gatita?

—Claro que quiero casarme. Y no dudo que el hombre que tú y tus hermanos vais a encontrar para mí me hará muy feliz.

—¿Cómo?— La miró furioso—. ¡Oh, no, no hablas en serio! ¡No puedes echarme esa responsabilidad sobre los hombres, Sakura!

—De acuerdo, entonces —asintió ella—. Lo dejaremos a cargo del tío Jason.

—No sea tonta. Hará que te cases con un tirano como él.

—Vamos, Tony, sabes que eso no es verdad, —Sonreía.

—Bueno, terminemos —gruñó él.

—¿Comprendes, Tony? De este modo no tendré que estar examinando a cada hombre que conozco. Quiero divertirme de nuevo, poder hablar con un hombre sin tener que analizarlo, bailar sin preguntarme si mi compañero es un marido en potencia. Las cosas han llegado a un punto que, ante cada hombre que encuentro, me pregunto: ¿me casare con él? ¿Podré amarlo? ¿Será conmigo tan bueno y cariñoso como...? —se interrumpió, ruborizada.

—¿Cómo…? —insistió él.

—Oh, es mejor que lo sepas —dijo ella con un suspiro—. Comparo a cada hombre contigo y con mis otros tíos. No puedo evitarlo. Casi desearía que todos vosotros no me quisieseis tanto. Me habéis mimado de una manera desvergonzada. Quiero que mi marido sea un compendio de todos vosotros.

—¿Pero qué te hemos hecho?

Estaba a punto de reír y ella se enojó.

—Te parece muy divertido, ¿verdad? Me gustaría que tú afrontaras este problema. Y si no me dais un descanso, juro que procuraré ponerme en contacto con el tío James, para que me lleve lejos.

Él se calmó instantáneamente. Aunque era quien estaba más cerca de James, siempre se había mostrado furioso y no perdonaba lo que su hermano había hecho.

—No digas eso, Sakura —la previno—. No estás pensando claramente. Involucrar a James en esto empeorará las cosas, en lugar de mejorarlas.

Ella insistió, despiadada.

—Entonces, ¿dirás al tío Jason que quiero volver por un tiempo a casa? ¿Le dirás que estoy harta de buscar un marido y que esperaré hasta que vosotros tres os pongáis de acuerdo sobre el hombre con quien voy a casarme?

—Vamos, Sakura, a Jason esto le va a gustar tan poco como a mí. Deberías elegir por ti misma, encontrar a alguien y enamorarte.

—Lo he intentado. —Siguió un pesado silencio. Anthony frunció el ceño.

—¡Lord Medhurst era un asno pomposo!

—¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? Pensé que era el indicado. Bueno, ¡era como para enamorarse!

—Podrías haber aceptado a Newel, sí a Eddie no se le hubiera ocurrido que podía ser un padre detestable. —Tony seguía frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, bueno, no cabe duda de que el tío Edward tuvo razón. Otra vez fue una suerte que no me enamorara.

—Realmente eres una artista en esto de deprimir a un hombre, gatita. Sólo queremos lo mejor para ti, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé y os quiero por eso. Sé que adoraré al hombre que vosotros tres decidáis que será un perfecto marido.

—¿De verdad? —Sonrió.— No estoy tan seguro. Si Jason consiente en esto, por ejemplo, buscará un hombre que no se me parezca en nada.

Estaba bromeando. Si había alguien que desaprobaría a un marido como Tony para ella, ese era el mismo Tony. Sakura rió.

—Bueno, siempre podrás convertir a mi marido a tu gusto, Tony... una vez que yo esté casada.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3


	4. Chapter 4

Hola:) como siempre aclaro que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela de Johanna Lindsey! Hoy subiré dos capítulos, me gustaría que me contaran si les gusta o no la novela! A mi me fascina :) besos!

Capítulo 4

Percival Alden gritó triunfante, al frenar su caballo en el extremo de Green Park, del lado de Piccadilly.

—¡Me debes veinte libras, Sasuke! —exclamó por encima del hombro cuando el vizconde llegó al galope detrás de él, en su bayo. Sasuke Uchiha hizo una mueca sombría a Percy.

Empezaron a hacer girar en círculo sus caballos. Los dos amigos acababan de salir de Boodles, tras terminar una perfecta partida de cartas, cuando Percy mencionó su nuevo potro negro. Sasuke estaba lo bastante borracho como para aceptar la apuesta, y mandaron a buscar sus caballos.

—Los dos podríamos habernos roto la nuca, ¿sabes? —dijo Sasuke muy razonablemente, aunque sus ojos veían casi doble—. Recuérdame que no vuelva a repetir esto.

Percy pensó que aquello era terriblemente gracioso y empezó a reír tan fuerte que casi perdió el equilibrio.

—¡Como si alguien pudiera impedir que hicieras lo que te da la gana, especialmente cuando estás borracho! Pero no importa, viejo. Probablemente mañana no recordarás esta audaz escapada y, si la recuerdas, no creerás en tu memoria. Ah, ¿dónde diablos estaba esa maldita luna, cuando más la necesitábamos?

Sasuke miró la órbita de plata que emergía de un bloque de nubes. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

¡Maldición! La carrera debía haberle despejado un poco la cabeza.

Su mirada era vaga, pero logró enfocar a su amigo.

—¿Cuánto quieres por ese caballo, Percy?

—No quiero venderlo. Ganaré más carreras con él.

—¿Cuánto? —repitió tercamente Sasuke.

—Pague por él doscientas cincuenta, pero...

—Trescientas.

—No está a la venta.

—Cuatrocientas.

—Vamos, Sasuke —protestó Percy.

—Quinientas.

—Te lo mandaré por la mañana—. Sasuke sonrió satisfecho.

—Debí pedir mil —dijo Percy sonriendo—. Pero sé dónde puedo comprar al hermano de este caballo por doscientos cincuenta y no quise aprovecharme de ti.

Sasuke rió.

—Estás desperdiciando tu talento, Percy. Deberías conseguir un puesto en el mercado de Smithfield, vendiendo carne de caballo.

—¿Y dar a mi pobre madre un motivo más para maldecir el día en que tuvo a este hijo? No, gracias. Seguiré como soy, aprovechándome de los que hacen buenas ofertas, como tú, para sacar un limpio y bonito beneficio. De todos modos es más divertido. Y hablando de diversión, ¿no deberías presentarte esta noche en casa de Shepford?

—Maldición —gruñó Sasuke, y todo su buen humor desapareció—. ¿Para qué me lo has recordado?

—Es mi buena acción del día de hoy.

—No me acercaría a ese lugar si no tuviera que cortarle las alas a mi gallinita —confesó Sasuke.

—¿Te alborotó las plumas, eh?

—¿Creerás que piensa ponerme celoso? —pregunto Sasuke, ofendido.

—¿Tú, celoso? —Percy resopló—. Me gustaría ver ese día, de verdad me gustaría.

—Estás invitado a venir y ver mi actuación. Quiero dar una buena lección a lady E. antes de terminar —dijo Sasuke sombríamente.

—Supongo que no pensarás invitar a dar un paseo al pobre tipo que le sirve de acompañante, ¿verdad?

—¡Dios, batirse por una mujer! Claro que no. Pero ella lo creerá, cuando en realidad le daré la bendición para que se quede con ella. Y ella quedará para lamentar su locura, porque me verá por última vez.

—Es una nueva manera de afrontar el problema— musitó Percy— lo recordaré para imitarte. Oye: ¿por qué no me das a mí la bendición para que la reciba? Lady E. es una mujer muy bonita. Pero...—Percy miró al otro lado de la calle.— Hablando de... ¿no es ese su carruaje?

Sasuke siguió la dirección señalada y vio el coche brillante y chillonamente pintado de rosa y verde, que tan bien conocía.

—Imposible —murmuró—. Ella moriría antes de llegar tarde a ese baile, y ya hace raro que ha empezado.

—No conozco a nadie más que posea un coche de aspecto tan elegante —señaló Percy—. He pensado pintar el mío con esos colores.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada horrorizada y volvió a mirar a la calle.

—¿Conocemos a alguien que viva en esta calle? —preguntó a su amigo.

—No recuerdo a nadie —empezó diciendo Percy—. Un momento... Creo que sé de quien es la casa junto a la que se ha detenido. La casa pertenece a la familia Malory... ¿cómo se llama?... Ya sabes. No ese loco que se ha ido hace años, sino el otro, ese que tiene mejor puntería que nadie... ¡oh, ya lo tengo! ¡Anthony! Lord Anthony. ¡Dios me valga! Espero que no quiera ponerte celoso con él. Ni si quiera tu te atreverías a meterte con él, Sasuke.

Sasuke no contestó. Lenta, muy lentamente, dejó el parque y atravesó la calle. Si se trataba de Karin, estaba realmente donde él no podía dejar de verla, porque pasaba por allí todas las noches cuando se dirigía al club. Se había despertado su curiosidad. ¿Estaría Karin sentada en aquel coche cerrado, esperando a que él pasara, sin saber que él ya la había dejado atrás? ¿Había encontrado acompañante para aquel maldito baile y ahora quería a toda cosa arrastrarlo a él? Porque era imposible que conociera a Anthony Malory. Él y sus amigos eran un grupo totalmente diferente, todos calaveras, todos despreciados por la sociedad. La reputación de Sasuke podía estar manchada, pero ni siquiera él se mezclaría con aquel grupo de desechos.

Aunque tal vez hubiera conocido de algún modo a Malory, no se pasaría allí precisamente esta noche. El baile de los Shepford era demasiado importante. No había hablado de otra cosa desde hacía un mes.

¿Y si hubiera ido a flirtear con Malory? Sasuke se detuvo ante la acera, a tres casas de distancia. Percy le alcanzó: parecía alarmado.

—No es una apuesta lo que he hecho, ¿sabes? —dijo muy gravemente—. Espero que no pienses hacer una tontería, ¿verdad?

—He estado pensando, Percy —Sasuke sonreía.— Si lady E., está ahí, saldrá en cualquier momento.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—El baile. Tal vez llegue tarde, pero no querrá perderlo, te lo aseguro. Pero tal vez lo pierda después de todo. Sí, no le vendría mal perderlo. Una mujer no debe preocuparse tanto por una cosa hasta el punto de olvidar al hombre de su vida. Es una lección que debe aprender bien, ¿no te parece? Sí, tiene que aprenderla. Muy bien. Para que no vuelva a cometer el mismo error.

—Uchiha, ¿qué demonios estás planeando? —preguntó Percy alarmado.

Sasuke no contestó, porque su atención se vio distraída por una puerta que se abría calle arriba. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando Karin Eddington emergió. Llevaba sobre los ojos un antifaz negro, y se cubría la cara con las manos, pero él hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte aquel pelo colorido. Llevaba una larga capa bordeada de piel, cerrada en la garganta. La capa estaba echada hacia atrás, revelando un maravilloso vestido rosa. Sasuke quedó atónito. ¿Rosa? No era uno de sus colores preferidos. Con desprecio decía que era el color de la inocencia, condición que había perdido hacia tiempo sin lamentarlo. Supuso que quería impresionar a la duquesa de Shepford con su juventud. Se volvió hacia el hombre que estaba a su lado y Sasuke reconoció a Anthony Malory. Conocía muy bien aquellos hermosos rasgos exoticos , lo había visto con frecuencia en los clubes, aunque no se podía decir exactamente que fueran conocidos. Karin le debía encontrar muy atractivo, Sasuke tuvo que reconocerlo. Bueno, que tuviera suerte. Malory era un soltero, si se quiere, más empedernido que Sasuke. Jamás Karin lograría llevarlo ante el altar. ¿Acaso ella no se daba cuenta?

Miró divertido cómo ella abrazaba a Malory y le daba un rápido beso. Era obvio que él no iba a acompañarla al baile, porque estaba vestido con una bata de estar en casa.

—¿Bueno, qué piensas de esto? —preguntó Percy, muy incómodo, acercando un poco más su caballo—. Es lady E. ¿verdad?

—Sí, y el coche está colocado hacia aquí, Percy, de manera que me iré por el otro lado. Hazme el favor de entretenerlo hasta que dé la vuelta, todo el tiempo que puedas.

—Caramba, ¿qué piensas hacer?

—¿Qué pienso hacer? Pues llevar a casa conmigo a Lady E. ¿Qué otra cosa voy a hacer? —dijo Sasuke con una risita—. Daré la vuelta a la manzana y cortaré por Mayfair, para volver a Park Lane con ella. Espérame allí.

—¡Que te ahorquen, Sasuke! —Exclamó Percy—. ¡Malory está ahí, de pie!

—Sí, pero no irá a perseguirme por la calle a pie, ¿verdad? Y no debe tener un arma a mano si acaba de acostarse con ella.

—No lo hagas, Sasuke.

Pero Sasuke no estaba lo bastante sobrio como para pensar Movió su corcel por la calle en dirección al coche, adquiriendo un poco de velocidad antes de llegar junto a él. Después giró al final de la calle y subió a la acera, tomando a todos por sorpresa, al detenerse entre la casa y el coche. Se apoderó de Karin, la levantó y la puso atravesada sobre su caballo.

Muy bien hecho, se felicitó a sí mismo. No lo hubiera realizado mejor en caso de no estar borracho. Los gritos estallaron tras él, pero él no disminuyó el galope del caballo. La mujer que llevaba atravesada sobre el animal empezó a chillar, pero él le puso rápidamente en la boca su pañuelo de seda blanca, sofocando sus gritos. Después le ató las muñecas con su corbata.

Ella se revolvía con tanta fuerza que él corría peligro de perderla, de manera que la hizo dar vuelta hasta que quedó sentada delante de él, y entonces le echó la caperuza de la capa sobre la cabeza, envolviéndola más. Es como un saco, pensó con satisfacción. Rió cuando doblaron en una esquina y se dirigieron hacia Park Lane.

—Parece que nadie nos sigue, querida. Tal vez tu cochero, Tovey, me haya reconocido y sabe que estás en buenas manos. —Volvió a reír oyendo los sonidos sofocados que ella hacía bajo la capa.— Si, ya sé que estás enojada conmigo Karin. Pero consuélate: podrás tener un ataque de rabia cuando te deje partir... mañana.

Ella empezó a luchar de nuevo, pero unos escasos minutos después llegaron a su casa de la ciudad en Park Lane. Percival Alden estaba de pie ante la gran zona oscura de Hyde Park, al otro lado de la calle, y sólo él vio que Sasuke se echaba el bulto sobre el hombro, y se metía dentro de la casa. El lacayo procuró no parecer demasiado sorprendido.

Percy los siguió adentro y dijo:

—Ni siquiera intentaron seguirte.

—Oh, eso significa que el cochero me reconoció —dijo Sasuke riendo—. Probablemente ya le ha explicado a Malory que la dama y yo somos amigos.

—Todavía me parece increíble lo que has hecho, Sasuke. Ella nunca te lo perdonará.

—Ya lo sé. Pero ahora sé un buen amigo y sígueme arriba para encender algunas lámparas antes que yo deposite mi equipaje. —Hizo una pausa para sonreír a su criado, que tenía los ojos clavados en los pies que colgaban del hombro de Su Señoría.— Dile a mi lacayo que saque mi ropa de etiqueta, Tyndale. Quiero salir de aquí en diez minutos. Y si se presenta alguien, con el motivo que sea, dile que salí hace una hora para el baile del duque de Shepford.

—Está bien, milord.

—¿Sigues con la idea de ir? —preguntó Percy atónito, cuando él y el mayordomo subían detrás de Sasuke,

—Naturalmente —replicó Sasuke—, pienso bailar toda la noche.

Se detuvo ante un dormitorio en el fondo de la casa, en el segundo piso, no sin controlar antes que en el cuarto no hubiera nada de valor que Karin pudiera destrozar en su furia. Satisfecho, dijo a Tyndale que buscara la llave y después hizo una señal con la cabeza a Percy para que encendiera la lámpara.

—Pórtate bien, querida y no alborotes demasiado, —Le palmeó las nalgas de manera familiar.— Si empiezas a chillar o haces tonterías, Tyndale se verá obligado a intervenir. Y estoy seguro de que no va a gustarte pasar las pocas horas siguientes, atada a la cama.

Hizo una seña a Percy para que abandonara el cuarto antes de dejarla caer sobre la cama. Después aflojó la atadura de las muñecas y salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con un suave clic de la llave. Sabía que ella iba a quitarse la mordaza tarde o temprano, pero él no iba a estar allí para oírla.

—Vamos, Percy. Tengo trajes de etiqueta que puedo prestarte si me quieres acompañar al baile.

Percy movió la cabeza, confundido, mientras seguía a Sasuke hasta el primer piso, donde estaban sus habitaciones.

—Podría acompañarte, no tengo otra cosa que hacer, pero no entiendo por qué vas a ir ahora que ella no estará allí.

—Es el golpe final —rió Sasuke—. No tiene sentido dejar sin baile a lady E. si sus queridas amigas no le dicen mañana que no he perdido una pieza desde que llegué hasta que me fui.

—Eso es cruel, Uchiha.

—No más que el hecho de que me haya dejado por Malory.

—Pero si eso no te importa —señaló Percy, exasperado.

—En verdad, no me importa. De todos modos, es una especie de reacción ¿no? La dama se sentiría exasperada si yo no hiciera nada.

—Si ella pudiera elegir tu reacción, Uchiha, estoy seguro de que no elegiría ésta.

—Oh, bueno, es mejor esto que provocar a duelo a Malory. ¿No te parece?

—¡Cielos, claro que sí! —Percy estaba auténticamente asustado.— No tienes ninguna posibilidad contra él.

—¿Lo crees? —murmuró Sasuke—. Bueno, es probable que sea así. Después de todo él tiene más práctica que yo. Pero nunca lo sabremos, ¿verdad?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, tarde en subir este capitulo por que primero quise corregir el anterior, adaptó la historia desde mi celular, es muy difícil subir los capítulos de esta manera, muchas gracias por los comentarios informándome de los errores de escritura, ya los solucione y ahora se lee perfectamente! Disculpen! :) besos

Capítulo 5

Sakura no estaba asustada. Había oído lo bastante como para darse cuenta de que su secuestrador era un noble. Suponía que había sido reconocido por el cochero del coche que la había traído, de manera que no pensaba dañarla seriamente.

Y otra cosa hizo que Sakura sonriera con una sonrisa deliciosamente maligna. El hombre había cometido un error atroz. Él creía que ella era otra persona... la había llamado Karin. «Soy sólo yo», había dicho, como si ella pudiera reconocer su voz fácilmente.

¿Karin? ¿Porque pensaba este hombre que ella era Karin? Simplemente la había levantado en la acera, de manera que... ¡Dios, lady Eddington! El conocía el coche, de manera que creía que Sakura era lady Eddington.

Aquello no tenía precio. Él iría al baile de los Shepford y... voilá, allí encontraría a lady Eddington con los primos de Sakura. ¡Oh, cómo le gustaría ver la cara que iba a poner el hombre! Era exactamente el tipo de travesura que ella hubiera hecho unos años antes.

Y entonces él volvería corriendo a su casa, lleno de locas excusas, le pediría perdón. Le suplicaría que no dijera nada. Ella tendría que aceptar esto, porque su reputación estaba en juego. Iría al baile, y simplemente diría que se había retrasado más de lo previsto con el tío Anthony. Nadie iba a saber nunca que había sido secuestrada.

Tras quitarse la mordaza y las ataduras de las muñecas, se tendió en la cama, muy cómoda, disfrutando de la aventura. No era, ni con mucho, la primera. Había tenido aventuras toda su vida desde los siete años, cuando se había caído en una grieta del hielo, en el estanque de Haverston, y se habría ahogado si uno de los muchachos de las caballerizas no la hubiera oído gritar y la hubiera sacado. Al año siguiente el mismo muchacho espantó a un jabalí salvaje que la había obligado a trepar a un árbol. El muchacho quedó lesionado y, aunque se recobró rápidamente, contento de narrar a sus amigos el dramático rescate, a Sakura se le prohibió ir al bosque durante un año.

Ni siquiera la devoción casi religiosa de sus tíos para educarla había podido intervenir en el destino, y Sakura había vivido más aventuras en diecinueve años que las que ven la mayoría de los hombres en toda su vida. Mirando alrededor de su elegante prisión temporal, sonrió. Sabía que las muchachas soñaban con la aventura, anhelaban ser raptadas por hermosos desconocidos a caballo, pero ella había vivido el episodio. Dos veces en verdad, ya que la escapada de esta noche era la segunda.

Dos años atrás, cuando tenía diecisiete, había sido atacada en el camino a Bath por tres bandoleros enmascarados y atrapada por el más audaz de los tres. Por suerte su primo mayor, Derek, estaba aquel día en el coche y montado uno de los caballos del coche había perseguido furiosamente al secuestrador, rescatando a Sakura de... de lo que pensara hacerle el desconocido.

Y antes, cuando tenía doce años, había tenido su gran aventura marina. Fue secuestrada durante todo un verano, y soportó aterradoras tormentas en el mar e incluso una increíble batalla.

Bueno, ahora vivía otra aventura, una aventura divertida y segura esta vez. Y entonces se sentó muy erguida. ¡El tío Tony! ¡Él estaba enterado de esto! Y súbitamente dejó de ser divertido. Si descubría quién era su secuestrador, iba a presentarse y echar abajo la puerta. Los chismes serían interminables, y ella quedaría con la reputación arruinada. Anthony Malory no iba a dejar que todo terminara tan fácilmente. Retaría a duelo al pobre sujeto y lo mataría, hubiera cometido un error o no.

Sakura se puso de pie y empezó a caminar descalza, por el cuarto. Oh, Dios, esto empezaba a complicarse atrozmente. Seguía paseando examinando la habitación. Estaba tapizada en verdes y marrones apagados, y había unos pocos muebles Chippendale modernos. Su capa estaba sobre una silla, sus zapatos en el suelo, delante de la capa, su antifaz sobre el asiento de cuero acolchado. Una única ventana daba a un jardín, oscuro y lleno de sombras. Se arregló el pelo usando un espejo con marco de hojas y flores en estilo rocaille.

Se preguntó si Tyndale realmente iría a atarla y amordazarla si empezaba a gritar pidiendo socorro. Era mejor no averiguarlo. También se preguntó por qué Sasuke tardaba tanto en descubrir su error. Los minutos seguían pasando en el reloj de Meissen sobre la repisa.

Sasuke la observaba valsear en brazos de un dandi vestido de brillante raso verde, que chocaba horriblemente con el vestido de baile color ciruela de Karin. Con aquellos colores la pareja no podía pasar inadvertida, ni siquiera en un salón tan repleto.

—Maldición —gruñó Sasuke.

Percy, que estaba a su lado, estaba espantado.

—¡Oh, Dios me valga, ahora sí que la has hecho buena! Me di cuenta de que no debías iniciar esto, y ahora realmente te has metido en una buena.

—Cállate, Percy.

—Bueno, esa es ella, ¿no? Entonces, por el amor de Dios, ¿quién es el pajarito que tienes encerrado en tu casa? Me parece que has robado a la querida de Malory. Te matará, Sasuke —le informó Percy—. Es lo menos que hará.

Sasuke estaba dispuesto a matar a su excitable amigo.

—Te gusta seguir y seguir, ¿eh? Lo único que va a salir de todo esto es una serie de insultos de una mujer enfurecida a la que nunca he visto antes. Lord Malory no me retará a duelo por una equivocación tonta como esta. ¿Qué daño he hecho, después de todo?

—La reputación de la dama, Sasuke —empezó Percy—. Si la historia cunde...

—¿Cómo va a cundir? Usa la cabeza, viejo. Si es la querida de Malory no tiene ninguna reputación que perder. Pero me gustaría saber qué hacía en el coche de lady Eddington —suspiró, sintiéndose incomprendido y acosado el varón—. Supongo que lo mejor es que vuelva a casa y la ponga en libertad... sea quien sea.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —Percy sonrió—. Lo cierto es que tengo cierta curiosidad de saber quién es.

—No creo que tenga muchas ganas de recibirnos —señaló Sasuke—. Me daré por bien librado si sólo me arroja un florero a la cabeza.

—Bueno, eso lo puedes arreglar solo, gracias. Prefiero que me lo cuentes todo mañana.

—Sabía que ibas a responder así —dijo Sasuke preocupado.

Y Sasuke salió galopando hacia su casa lo más rápido que pudo. Ya estaba totalmente sobrio y lamentaba profundamente lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Rogaba que la misteriosa dama tuviera sentido del humor.

Tyndale le hizo pasar, dobló su capa, tomó el sombrero y los guantes.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó Sasuke, suponiendo que la lista iba a ser larga. Pero no fue así.

—Ninguno, milord.

—¿No hizo ruido?

—Ninguno.

Sasuke aspiró larga y profundamente. Probablemente ella reservaba todo su furor para cuando él se presentará.

—Haz que traigan el coche, Tyndale —dijo, antes de subir la escalera.

En el primer piso había un silencio sepulcral. Los criados habitualmente no acudían a esta parte de la casa después del anochecer. Lucy, la bonita doncella a la que últimamente había echado el ojo, no se aventuraba escaleras arriba si no se lo ordenaban, y su lacayo, Harris, dormía en la planta baja, esperando que su amo volviera mucho más tarde. Con excepción de Tyndale, nadie estaba enterado de la presencia de la dama en la casa.

Sasuke se detuvo un momento ante la puerta del cuarto en el que estaba Sakura, después hizo girar la llave y abrió con rapidez. Estaba preparado para recibir un golpe en la cabeza, pero el sobresalto que tuvo al verla por primera vez fue aún más abrumador.

Ella estaba en el marco de la ventana y le miraba de una manera sorprendentemente directa. En su expresión no había ni timidez ni miedo, y su rostro era exquisito, delicado, en forma de corazón. Los ojos eran turbadores, oblicuos, ligeramente exóticos. Unos ojos verde jade en aquella preciosa cara, muy verdes y muy límpidos, como cristales de color. Los labios eran suaves y carnosos, y la nariz recta y delgada. Un tupido cerco de pestañas oscuras enmarcaban aquellos extraordinarios ojos, sobre los que se arqueaban graciosamente unas cejas perfectas. El pelo era rosa y rodeaba su cara en apretados rizos, dando a una piel tan pura un reflejo de marfil pulido.

Esta mujer cortaba el aliento. Y la belleza no se reducía a su cara. Era pequeña, es verdad, pero no había nada infantil en su figura. Unos firmes y jóvenes pechos se apretaban contra la leve muselina del vestido rosado. No era un vestido muy escotado y se detenía antes de llegar a ser provocativo, pero, de algún modo, era lo más tentador que él había visto en Londres. Hubiera querido bajar un poco la muselina rosada y ver saltar libres a aquellos preciosos pechos. Sintió otro sobresalto, porque su virilidad se erguía en contra de su voluntad. ¡Dios, desde su primera juventud no había perdido el control de este modo!

Desesperado de no poder controlar nada, buscó algo, cualquier cosa que decir:

—Hola...

Su tono implicaba: ¿En qué me he metido? Y Sakura sonrió, sin pensarlo. Él era espléndido, sencillamente espléndido. Y no se trataba sólo de su cara, aunque era notable. Tenía un magnetismo sexual que desconcertaba. Era incluso más apuesto que el tío Anthony, a quien siempre había considerado como al hombre más hermoso y atractivo del mundo.

La comparación era tranquilizadora. Él le recordaba al tío Tony, no sólo por la estatura y el aspecto, sino también por la forma en que sus ojos la examinaban. Su boca se torció hacia arriba, aprobando. Con frecuencia había visto a su tío mirar de aquella manera a las mujeres. Bueno, este hombre era un sinvergüenza, se dijo. Sólo un hombre de este tipo podía ser capaz de raptar a su querida en el umbral de la casa de otro hombre. Quizás se había puesto celoso pensando que ella y el tío Anthony eran... oh, la situación era divertida de verdad.

—Hola señor —dijo Sakura traviesamente—. Ya empezaba a preguntarme cuando ibais a daros cuenta de vuestro error. Desde luego que os habéis tomado tiempo.

—Me estaba preguntando si de verdad he cometido una equivocación. No parecéis ser un error. Más bien sois algo que no me vendría mal para un cambio.

Rápidamente cerró la puerta y se apoyó contra ella, y los hermosos ojos negros la recorrieron audazmente de pies a cabeza. Por cierto no era muy seguro para una muchacha, estar a solas con un hombre de este tipo, y Sakura se daba cuenta. Pero, por algún motivo, cuya profundidad no podía medir, este hombre no le inspiraba miedo. Escandalosamente se preguntó si sería algo terrible perder con él su virginidad. ¡Oh, se le ocurrían de pronto cosas muy peligrosas!

Miró la puerta cerrada y la elevada silueta de él cerrando esta única salida.

—Vamos, señor, espero que no busquéis comprometerme más de lo que ya lo habéis hecho.

—Lo haré si me lo permitís. ¿Me lo permitirás? Pensad con cuidado antes de contestar —dijo él, con una sonrisa devastadora—. Mi corazón está en juego.

Ella río, divertida.

—Mentira. Los calaveras como usted no tienen corazón. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Sasuke estaba encantado. ¿Nada de lo que decía la desconcertaba? Lo dudaba.

—Me herís, preciosa, si comparais mi corazón con el de Malory.

—Jamás lo he pensado, señor —le aseguró ella—. El corazón de cualquier hombre es naturalmente más constante que el suyo. Incluso el vuestro —terminó secamente.

¿Era posible que la querida de un hombre pudiera decir esto? Sasuke no podía creer su buena suerte. Ni siquiera había parecido resentida por aquello. Simplemente aceptaba el hecho de que Malory nunca iba a serle fiel. ¿Estaría ya madura para cambiar de amante?

—¿No sentís curiosidad de saber por qué os he traído aquí? —preguntó él. Porque estaba en verdad intrigado: «¿Porqué no estaba ella perturbada?»

—Oh, no —dijo ella ligeramente—. Ya imagino de qué se trata.

—¿De verdad? —estaba divertido, esperando alguna conclusión distinta, a la que ella hubiera llegado.

—Creísteis que yo era lady Eddington —dijo ella—. Y no queríais que fuera al baile de los Shepford, mientras usted pensaba ir y no perder una sola pieza. ¿No es así?

Sasuke se sacudió.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Bailasteis todos los bailes?

—Ni uno solo.

—Bueno, debéis haberla encontrado allí. Oh, cómo me gustaría haber visto vuestra expresión... —Se reía de nuevo.— ¿Quedasteis terriblemente sorprendido?

—Sí... terriblemente —reconoció él. Se mostraba incrédulo. ¿Cómo demonios había ella reconstruido todo? ¿Qué había pensado cuando la transportaba escaleras arriba?

—Estoy en desventaja. Parece que os he dicho muchas cosas.

—¿No las recordáis?

—No con claridad —reconoció él, débilmente—. Me temo que estaba bastante borracho.

—Bueno, en ese caso tenéis una disculpa, ¿verdad? Pero no dijisteis tanto. Me ayudó el conocer a la gente involucrada. ¿Sabéis?

—¿Conocéis a lady Eddington?

—Sí. Pero no mucho, naturalmente. la he conocido esta semana. Y ella ha tenido la amabilidad de prestarme su coche.

El se apartó súbitamente de la puerta y atravesó la habitación hasta llegar a escasa distancia de ella. De cerca era aún más bonita.

Ante su sorpresa, ella no retrocedió, sino que lo miró como si confiara en él enteramente.

—¿Quién sois? —preguntó él en un murmullo ronco.

—Sakura Haruno.

—¿Haruno? —Frunció el ceño, pensativo.— ¿No es ése el nombre de la familia del conde de Penwich?

—Sí, claro. ¿Le conocéis?

—No. Es dueño de una tierra contigua a la mía que hace años quiero comprar. Pero ese pomposo... no responde a mis demandas. Espero que no seáis pariente suya.

—Es lamentable pero lo soy, aunque lejana—. Sasuke rió.

—A muchas damas no les parecería lamentable ser parienta de un conde.

—¿De veras? Entonces es que no conocen al actual conde de Penwich. Me alegra decir que hace años que no veo a ese hombre, y dudo que haya cambiado. En verdad es pomposo...

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Quiénes son vuestros padres, pues?

—Soy huérfana, señor.

—Oh, lo lamento.

—Yo también lo lamento. Pero tengo por el lado materno una familia cariñosa, que se ha encargado de educarme. Y ahora, es justo que vos me digáis quién sois.

—Sasuke Uchiha.

—¿Cuarto vizconde de Montieth? Oh, he oído hablar de usted.

—Escandalosas mentiras, os lo aseguro.

—Lo dudo. —Sonrió—. Pero no temáis que piense mal de usted. Después de todo nadie es tan malo como Tony, o su hermano James, incluso, y amo mucho a los dos.

—¿A los dos? ¿A Tony y James Malory? —Estaba totalmente anonadado.— ¡Dios, no me diréis que sois también la querida de James Malory!

Los ojos de ella se dilataron al momento. Se mordió con fuerza el labio, pero no dio resultado. La carcajada estalló, pese a sus esfuerzos.

—No veo nada gracioso en esto —empezó a decir Sasuke, con frialdad.

—Oh, pues hay algo muy gracioso, os lo aseguro. Habéis creído que Tony y yo... ¡oh, es grandioso! Tengo que contárselo a Tony... no, es mejor que no lo haga. A él no le parecerá divertido. A veces los hombres son tan pesados... —Suspiró—. Bueno, él es mi tío.

—Si preferís llamarlo así... —Ella rió de nuevo.

—No me creéis, ¿verdad?

—Querida señorita Haruno...

—Lady Haruno —corrigió ella.

—Bien, lady Haruno. Quiero que sepáis que el hijo de Jason Malory, Derek Malory, es íntimo amigo mío.

—Lo sé.

—¿Lo sabéis?

—Sí, en verdad vuestro mejor amigo. Fuisteis juntos al colegio, aunque terminasteis unos años antes que él. Usted simpatizaba con él, cosa que no les pasaba a los otros. Por esto él os tomó cariño. Y yo también os quise por haceros amigo de él, aunque sólo tenía once años cuando él me lo contó y yo no os había visto nunca. ¿Dónde creéis que he oído hablar de usted, lord Montieth? El primo Derek hablaba y hablaba de usted cuando venía a casa de vacaciones.

—¿Entonces por qué no os ha nombrado jamás? —exclamó Sasuke.

—¿Por qué iba a hablar de mí? —preguntó ella—. No me cabe duda de que usted y él tienen temas más interesantes de conversación que la de los niños de sus familias.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, pensativo.

—Podrías estar inventando todo esto.

—Claro que podría.

Los ojos de ella chispeaban rientes. Demonios, era en verdad muy bella.

—¿Qué edad tenéis? —preguntó él.

—¿Ya no está enojado?

—¿Acaso parezco enfadado?

—Oh, Dios, sí —sonrió—. No puedo adivinar el porqué. Yo debería estar enojada. Y tengo diecinueve años, si tanto os interesa, aunque no deberíais haberlo preguntado.

Él empezó a sentirse relajado de nuevo. Ella era encantadora. Ya casi no podía aguantar más. Quería abrazarla, pero debía recordar lo embarazoso de la situación en la que estaban.

—¿Es vuestra primera temporada, Sakura? —A ella le gustó la forma en que él había dicho su nombre

—¿Creéis entonces que soy quien digo ser?

— Supongo que debo creerlo.

—Parece que el hecho os desilusiona mucho —replicó ella con viveza.

—Si os interesa saberlo, estoy destrozado. —Su voz se volvió ronca y se permitió pasarle un dedo por la mejilla, con suavidad, para no alarmarla—. No quiero que seáis una muchacha inocente. Quiero que sepáis exactamente lo que digo cuando afirmo que quiero hacer el amor con usted, Sakura.

El corazón de ella empezó a latir más rápido.

—¿De veras? —murmuró. Se sacudió: no debía perder el control.— Sí, claro, lo deseáis —dijo bromeando—. Me ha parecido verlo en la expresión de vuestros ojos.

La mano de él cayó a un lado y sus ojos se entristecieron.

—¿Sois capaz de reconocer esa expresión?

—Oh, Dios, estáis enojado de nuevo —dijo ella con inocencia.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó él—. ¿No podéis hablar en serio?

—Si me pongo seria, lord Montieth, los dos tendremos dificultades.

Sus ojos eran impenetrables. Había otra muchacha enteramente distinta bajo aquella efervescente superficie.

Sakura se adelantó, pasó ante él, llegó al centro de la habitación y, cuando se volvió para mirarle, la sonrisa de pilluelo y la chispa de la broma estaban otra vez en su lugar.

—Esta es mi segunda temporada y he conocido a muchos hombres tan incorrectos como usted —le aseguró ella.

—No lo creo.

—¿Qué existan hombres tan irrespetuosos como vos?

—Que esta sea vuestra segunda temporada. ¿Estáis casada?

—Creéis que debo estarlo porque me presenté en sociedad el año pasado. Bueno, en lo que a mi familia se refiere, ningún candidato es bastante bueno para mí. Una odiosa circunstancia, os lo aseguro.

Sasuke rió.

—Es una lástima que el año pasado yo viajara a las Indias Occidentales para inspeccionar unas propiedades que tengo allí. De quedarme aquí os hubiera conocido antes.

—¿Y hubierais pedido mi mano?

—Hubiera pedido... una parte vuestra—. Por primera vez Sakura se ruborizó.

—Sois demasiado atrevido.

—No tanto como me gustaría serlo.

«Oh, de verdad era un hombre peligroso», pensó Sakura. «Hermoso, encantador, perverso. Entonces, ¿por qué no le daba miedo estar a solas con Sasuke Uchiha? El sentido común decía que debía temerle.»

Le observó conteniendo el aliento cuando él avanzó acortando una vez más el espacio entre ellos. Ella no se apartó y él sonrió. Una venita latía en la base de la garganta de ella y él sintió un deseo arrollador de pasar por allí la lengua, sentir el latido.

—Me pregunto si sois tan inocente como afirmáis serlo, Sakura Haruno.

Ella no podía ceder ante él, por más que él ejerciera toda su magia.

—Sabiendo quién es mi familia no creo que podáis dudar de mí, lord Montieth.

—No os ha escandalizado que os trajera aquí —estalló él—. ¿Por qué? —Le examinaba minuciosamente la cara.

—Oh, supongo que he visto lo divertido de la situación —confesó ella, pero añadió—: de todos modos estuve un rato preocupada, cuando pensé que tío Tony podía descubrir dónde me habíais traído y temí que viniera a golpear a vuestra puerta antes que regresara y me dejaseis libre. Hubiera sido toda una conmoción. Y no creo que hubiéramos podido guardar por mucho tiempo el secreto, y tal vez habríais terminado teniendo que casaros conmigo. Y sería lamentable, porque no nos entenderíamos.

—¿Qué no nos entenderíamos? —dijo él, divertido.

—Claro que no —dijo ella con fingido horror—. Yo me enamoraría locamente de usted, pero usted seguiría siendo un sinvergüenza de mala reputación, y me destrozaríais el corazón.

—No cabe duda de que tenéis razón —suspiró él, siguiendo el juego—. Yo sería un marido atroz. Y, a propósito, es difícil que me puedan obligar a casarme.

—¿Ni siquiera en el caso de haber arruinado mi reputación?— La boca de él se volvió seria.

—Ni siquiera en ese caso.

Fue evidente que a ella no le gustaba la respuesta y él se enfadó consigo mismo por ser tan innecesariamente sincero. La rabia contra sí mismo hizo que los brillantes ojos color negros brillaran más, como si estuvieran iluminados por detrás con una luz antinatural. Sakura se estremeció, pensando cómo sería aquel hombre si de verdad llegaba a enojarse.

—¿Tenéis frío? —preguntó él, viendo que ella se frotaba los brazos. ¿Se atrevería a rodearla con sus brazos?

Sakura buscó su capa y la echó sobre los esbeltos hombros.

—Creo que ya es hora...

—Os he asustado —dijo él amablemente—. No era mi intención hacerlo.

—Creo que he podido darme cuenta perfectamente de cuáles son vuestras intenciones, señor —replicó Sakura.

Se agachó para ponerse los zapatos y, cuando se levantó, se encontró entre los brazos de él. Lo hizo tan rápidamente que la había besado antes que ella pudiera respirar. La boca de él olía a brandy, dulce, embriagador. Oh, ella sabía que iba a ser así, algo celestial.

Nunca la habían besado con tanto sentimiento ni tanta osadía, había adaptado la pequeña figura de ella a la de él, dejándola que sintiera por primera vez el estado de un hombre excitado. Ella quedó sorprendida y excitada, y sus pechos cosquillearon al apretarse contra la casaca de él. ¿Qué era aquella otra sensación, tan profunda que surgía desde lo más hondo de ella?

Los labios de él recorrieron su mejilla, llegaron hasta su garganta, donde besó la venita palpitante, absorbiendo la piel con la boca, chupando muy suavemente.

—No hagáis esto —logró murmurar Sakura. Aquello no parecía ser su propia voz.

—Oh, pero tengo que hacerlo, amor, de verdad... —la levantó entre sus brazos. No era nada divertido lo que estaba pasando ahora. Sus labios volvieron a rozar la garganta de ella y Sakura gimió.

—Dejadme, soltadme —dijo ella sin aliento—. Derek os odiará.

—No me importa.

—Mi tío os matará.

—Habrá valido la pena—. Estaba dicho.

—No diréis eso cuando veáis su arma en el campo del honor. Bajadme, lord Montieth.

Sasuke la depositó en el suelo lenta, cuidadosamente, haciendo que el cuerpo de ella se deslizara provocativo a lo largo del suyo.

—¿Entonces os importará...?— La mantenía apretada contra él, y el constante calor de su cuerpo le perturbaba.

—Claro. No me gustaría veros morir por una escapada inofensiva...

—¿Es así como consideráis la idea de que yo os haga el amor?—Rió, satisfecho.

— No me refería a eso, sino al hecho de traerme aquí. Tal como están las cosas, me costará un tiempo tremendo convencer a Tony de que debe olvidar el asunto.

—¿Pensáis defenderme entonces? —preguntó Sasuke suavemente.

Sakura se apartó, porque no podía pensar claramente si su cuerpo estaba cerca del cuerpo de él. La capa se había caído y él la recogió galantemente y se la entregó, con una inclinación.

Ella suspiró.

—Si Tony no sabe que es usted quien me ha raptado, no mencionaré vuestro nombre. Si lo sabe, bueno, supongo que haré todo lo posible para salvaros la vida. Pero insisto en que me devolváis ahora a él, antes de que haga alguna tontería, como por ejemplo, informar a los demás de que yo he desaparecido.

—Al menos me dejáis la esperanza —dijo Sasuke, sonriendo—. Tal vez yo no sería un buen marido, pero me han dicho que soy un amante excelente. ¿Me tomaréis en cuenta?

Lo miró con desagrado.

—No quiero tener un amante.

—Tendré que seguiros esta temporada hasta que cambiéis de idea —la previno.

Y ella pensó que él era incorregible cuando, finalmente, la acompañó hasta la salida de la casa. Incorregible y tentador, muy tentador. Era mejor que el tío Tony se apresurara en convencer al tío Jason acerca de la necesidad de encontrarle un marido, porque Sasuke Uchiha podía representar muy bien la caída de una muchacha.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5


	6. Chapter 6

Hola:) como siempre aclaro que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela de Johanna Lindsey! Hoy subiré tres capítulos, uno ahora y dos a la noche! Muchas gracias por leer! Besos!:)

Capítulo 6

—Lamento que no hayáis podido ir al baile—. Sasuke, detuvo su carruaje unas pocas puertas más allá de la mansión de Anthony Malory. Sus ojos acariciaban la cara de Sakura. Ella sonrió.

—Apostaría a que lamentáis más que lady Eddington haya podido asistir.

—Perderíais la apuesta —dijo él con un suspiro—. De todos modos no sé por qué lo hice. La bebida, creo. Pero ahora me importa un comino.

—Mentira. Estabais celoso cuando creísteis que ella estaba con Tony.

—Otro error. Nunca he estado celoso en mi vida, de nada ni de nadie.

—Vamos, sois un ser afortunado...

—¿No me creéis?

—No veo otro motivo para querer encerrar esta noche a vuestra querida. Ni siquiera habíais pensado pasar la velada con ella.

Él rió.

—Lo decís con un aire muy mundano—. Ella se ruborizó.

—En todo caso, no lamentéis que yo me haya perdido el baile. Yo no lo lamento.

—¿Por haberme conocido? —se aventuró a decir él—. Me dais más y más esperanzas, amor—. Ella se puso muy erguida.

—Lamento desilusionaros, lord Montieth, pero no es ese el motivo. Esta noche hubiera preferido quedarme en casa.

—Y yo también, si estuvieseis conmigo. Pero aún hay tiempo, ¿sabéis? Podríamos volver a mi casa.

Ella movió la cabeza con ganas de reír. Lo cierto es que, desde que lo había conocido, sentía una ridícula necesidad de reír por la pura dicha de hacerlo. Burbujeaba. Pero sabía que debía dejarle ahora y olvidar esta noche.

—Tengo que irme —dijo suavemente.

—Supongo que no hay más remedio. —Los dedos de él se cerraron sobre la mano enguantada de ella, pero no hizo movimiento alguno para ayudarla a bajar del coche. Le apretaba la mano como si quisiera que se quedara allí.— Quiero besarte antes de que os vayáis.

—No.

—Nada más que un beso de despedida.

—No.

Con la mano libre le tocó la mejilla. No se había preocupado por recoger los guantes o el sombrero antes de salir de la casa, y los dedos desnudos estaban calientes al contacto con su piel. Sakura no podía moverse, y esperó sin aliento que él le robara el beso que ella le rehusaba.

Lo hizo, y sus labios se apretaron contra los de Sakura en un beso que no se parecía a ninguno que ella hubiera recibido antes. Cálidos y dominantes, sus labios probaron los de ella hasta que Sakura sintió que estaba a punto de estallar.

—Bajemos antes de que pierda la cabeza —dijo él rudamente. La pasión volvía densa su voz.

Sakura estaba deslumbrada cuando él la ayudó a bajar del carruaje y la guío hasta la casa de su tío.

—Es mejor que no vengáis conmigo —murmuró ella. Las lámparas ardían a ambos lados de la puerta, y pudo imaginar que la puerta se abría y que Tony se enfrentaba a Sasuke Uchiha con una pistola en la mano—. No es necesario que me acompañéis.

—Mi querida, he hecho cosas muy reprobables, pero nadie podrá decir que no soy un caballero, y un caballero debe acompañar a una dama hasta la puerta de su casa.

—Tonterías. Sois un caballero sólo cuando queréis serlo, y ahora queréis mostraros terco—. Sasuke rió al notar la ansiedad de ella.

—¿Teméis por mi seguridad?

—Sí, temo. Tony es muy agradable casi siempre, pero, a veces, no puede dominar su carácter. No debe veros hasta que yo no le haya explicado que no ha pasado nada del otro mundo.

Sasuke se detuvo e hizo que ella se diera la vuelta para quedar frente a él.

—Si tiene tan mal carácter, no dejaré que le veáis a solas.

¡El quería protegerla de Tony! Le daban ganas de reír, pero se contuvo.

—Tendríais que entender cómo son las relaciones entre Tony y yo para saber que soy la última persona que debe tenerle miedo. Somos muy amigos, ¿sabéis? Estamos muy unidos y generalmente él cambia cuando yo estoy a su lado. Siempre lo ha hecho, incluso ha renunciado meses enteros a sus aventuras. Usted debería darse cuenta de lo que esto significa —terminó secamente.

El la hizo avanzar, sonriendo.

—Admito vuestras razones. Pero hay un motivo en todo lo que hago, y os acompañaré hasta la puerta de vuestra casa.

Ella empezó a protestar de nuevo, pero ya estaban ante la puerta. Ella se puso tensa, rogando que no los hubieran oído, que la puerta no se abriera. Se volvió para mirar a Sasuke y murmuró:

—¿Qué motivo podéis tener para...?— Pero él la interrumpió, descarado.

—¿Veis? Ahora tengo un pretexto para volver a daros un beso de despedida.

La envolvió con sus brazos, su boca se acercó buscando la de ella. Aquella era la pasión, una pasión caliente, abrasadora, que la derretía uniéndola a él. Nada más importaba. En aquel momento ella le pertenecía.

Sasuke terminó el beso en el momento en que la pasión casi lo arrastraba. La apartó bruscamente, pero sin soltarla, sus dedos se clavaban en los brazos de ella. La mantuvo allí en la distancia de los brazos extendidos, la respiración entrecortada, los ojos ardientes.

—Te deseo, dulce Sakura. No me hagas esperar demasiado antes de reconocer que me deseas también.

Sakura tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que él la había soltado y que se alejaba caminando. Sintió un loco deseo de correr tras él, pero se contuvo. No era fácil. Su corazón volaba y sus piernas no le respondían.

«Contrólate, tonta», se reprendió. «¡Te han besado antes! ¡Ah, pero nunca de este modo!»

Sakura esperó hasta que Sasuke subió a su coche y entonces, de mala gana, se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y entró. El vestíbulo y el salón estaban brillantemente iluminados, pero afortunadamente vacíos. La puerta que llevaba a la biblioteca de Tony estaba abierta y la luz surgía de allí. Avanzó lentamente, esperando que Tony estuviera ahí y no recorriendo Londres en su búsqueda.

El estaba sentado ante el escritorio con la cabeza entre las manos, los dedos metidos en el tupido pelo negro, como si hubiera querido arrancarlo en mechones. Un botellón de brandy y un vaso estaban ante él.

Al verlo tan desesperado Sakura se tranquilizó. La culpabilidad la ayudó a recomponerse. En tanto que ella disfrutaba de los momentos más dulces de su vida, la persona que significaba para ella más que nada en el mundo había estado enferma de preocupación. Y ella ni siquiera había corrido. Se había tomado su tiempo, disfrutando de cada minuto con Sasuke. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan egoísta?

—Tony...

Él la miró sobresaltado. Después la sorpresa y el alivio lavaron sus hermosas facciones. Corrió hacia ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos, apretándola tanto que, por un momento, ella creyó que le iba a romper las costillas.

—¡Dios me valga, Sakura! ¡Estaba casi loco de preocupación! Nunca me había sentido tan mal desde que James te llevó consigo para... bueno, eso ya no importa. —La apartó de sí para poder mirarla de arriba abajo.— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te han hecho daño?

—Estoy muy bien, Tony. De verdad—. Y también tenía muy buen aspecto. Ningún desgarrón en el vestido, ni un rizo fuera de lugar. Pero había desaparecido durante tres malditas horas, y él había imaginado las cosas que podían pasarle...

—¡Le mataré mañana por la mañana a primera hora, en cuanto descubra dónde diablos vive!

Sakura comprendió que era por esto por lo que no se había presentado a golpear la puerta de la casa de Sasuke.

—Todo fue perfectamente inocente, Tony —empezó a decir—. Un error...

—Ya sé que fue un error, Sakura. El idiota del cochero me lo aseguró. Insistió todo el tiempo en que Montieth iba a traerte de vuelta en cualquier momento, que él y lady Eddington eran... bueno, creo que ya entiendes lo que quiero decir. Ah, maldición...

—Sí. —Sakura sonrió ante la incomodidad de él—. Entiendo lo que quieres decir —después empezó a convencerlo—. El pobre hombre creyó que tú y su...

—No lo digas. Eso no es excusa de todos modos.

—¿Pero no puedes imaginar su cara, Tony, cuando vio que se había equivocado de dama? —Sakura rió. —Oh, me gustaría haberlo visto.

Anthony frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo es posible que no lo hayas visto?

—No estuve presente. Me dejó en su casa y se fue al baile. Lo único que quería era hacer que lady Eddington no asistiera al baile. Puedes imaginar la desagradable sorpresa que tuvo al encontrarla allí. No sabía quién era la persona que había encerrado en su casa.

—¿Te encerró en su casa?

—Pero estuve muy cómoda —aseguró ella con rapidez—. De manera que, como ves, no permanecí con él todo el tiempo... en verdad estuve muy poco a su lado. No pasó nada, y me trajo aquí de vuelta, sana y salva.

—No puedo creer que lo estés defendiendo. Si yo hubiera sabido dónde vive, ya estaría muerto. El tonto del cochero no lo sabía. Mandé un hombre a hacer averiguaciones en los clubes, pero, a causa de ese condenado baile, los clubes estaban casi desiertos. Cuando mi hombre volvió a informarme que no había averiguado nada, yo ya estaba dispuesto a ir a casa de Shepford en busca de alguien que me diera la dirección de ese canalla.

—Y entonces el tío Edward se habría enterado de que yo no estaba contigo, y todo el infierno se habría destapado —terminó ella—. Es una suerte que no hicieras eso. De este modo nadie sabe que no he estado toda la velada contigo. Así que lo único que nos queda por hacer es decidir si me quedaré aquí o si debo volver a casa de tío Edward. ¿Qué sugieres?

—Oh, no, mi hijita —él vio hasta el fondo del juego de ella—. No lograrás que olvide esto.

—Pues si no lo olvidas estropearás mi vida —dijo ella muy seriamente—. Porque nadie creerá que he pasado tres horas en casa de lord Montieth y he salido con la virtud intacta. Y estoy intacta, quiero que lo sepas.

Él la miró furioso.

—Entonces no le mataré. Pero le daré una lección que de verdad necesita.

—Pero si no ha habido daño alguno, Tony —insistió ella con pasión—. Y... yo no quiero que le hagas daño.

—¿Que no quieres? ¡Por Dios, tienes que decirme por qué!

—Me gusta —dijo ella simplemente—. Me recuerda a ti.

Lord Malory se puso lívido.

—Le mataré...

—Basta— exclamó ella—. Tú nunca hubieras forzado a una doncella que no desea entregarse, y tampoco lo ha hecho él.

—¿Te besó?

—Bueno...

—Claro que te besó. Sólo un tonto no lo hubiera hecho, y él no es tonto. Le...

—No, no lo harás —exclamó ella de nuevo—. Fingirás que no pudiste averiguar su nombre y, cuando te encuentres con él, ignórale. Hazlo por mí, Tony, porque no sé si podré perdonarte si haces algún daño a Sasuke Uchiha. Esta noche me he divertido como no me divertía desde hacía tiempo... —Tras decir esto, suplicó:— Por favor, tío Tony...

Él iba a decir algo, pero cerró la boca apretando los dientes, hizo unas muecas, suspiró pesadamente y al fin dijo con dulzura:

—Ese hombre no es para ti, gatita. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo sé. Pero, si tuviera una reputación algo mejor tendería la red para atraparle.

—Tendrías que hacerlo sobre mi cadáver... —ella le lanzó la más dulce de las sonrisas:

—De algún modo sabía que ibas a decir eso.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6


	7. Chapter 7

Aclaró que ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela de Johanna Lindsey! Bueno aqui el segundo capitulo de hoy! :)

Capítulo 7

Sakura estaba sentada ante su tocador, contemplando soñadora el pequeño cardenal en la base de su cuello. La marca de amor de Sasuke Uchiha. Tocó la mancha. Era una suerte que no se hubiera quitado la capa anoche, al regresar a casa de Tony. Por el momento tendría que cubrirse con una bufanda hasta que desapareciera la marca.

Era tarde por la mañana y había dormido mucho más que de costumbre. Sin duda sus primos ya habían desayunado, y si todavía estaban en casa, tendría que contar la historia en la que se había puesto de acuerdo con Tony.

Tony había enviado un mensaje a su hermano Edward antes que ella regresara a casa, diciendo simplemente que Sakura no iba a ir al baile, después de todo. Sólo eso, sin dar razones. La historia era que Tony no había estado en su casa cuando ella llegó, y que ella lo había esperado horas. Cuando llegó, tuvieron una charla. Y, como después de la conversación ya era muy tarde, simplemente había vuelto a su casa para acostarse. Los criados de tío Edward podían confirmar que tío Tony la había acompañado y que en verdad ella había ido directamente a acostarse.

Sakura suspiró y tocó la campanilla llamando a Meg; después, rápidamente, buscó una bufanda en su ropero. Tampoco Meg debía ver aquella marca de pasión.

Cuando bajo, media hora después, encontró que la tía Charlotte y las primas Clare y Diana tenían visitas. Estaban en la sala con las visitantes: las dos lady Braddock, madre e hija; la señora Faraday y su hermana Jane; y dos damas que Sakura no conocía. Todas le clavaron los ojos cuando entró, y Sakura se sintió muy molesta por las mentiras que iba a tener que decir.

—Mi querida Sakura —la señora Faraday hablaba con un tono extrañamente comprensivo— estáis divina... sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que...

Sakura sintió que un nudo apretado se le formaba en la boca del estómago. No. No era posible. Sólo su conciencia culpable le hacía pensar que podían estar enteradas de la escapada de anoche.

Sasuke Uchiha, cuarto vizconde de Montieth, yacía echado sobre su amplio lecho, con las manos detrás de la cabeza y su desnudez cubierta sólo por una delgada sábana. Se había tendido allí tras caminar casi una hora, pero no hizo movimiento alguno para incorporarse y afrontar el día. Hacía mucho que no perdía su habitual cabalgata matutina por Hyde Park. No había nada inmediato que necesitara ver. Otra carta al conde de Penwich pidiéndole una respuesta acerca de la tierra que codiciaba, pero eso podía esperar. De todos modos la carta estaba destinada a ser fuente de irritación, ya que el conde nunca le contestaba.

También hubiera convenido ponerse en contacto con el gerente de su firma naviera en Southampton, para cancelar la orden de construcción de un barco. Había pensado navegar nuevamente hasta las Indias Occidentales. Pero, después de lo sucedido anoche, no pensaba dejar Londres por nada del mundo.

Ella se llamaba Sakura. Dijo el nombre en voz alta, dejando que repercutiera deliciosamente en su lengua. Sakura. Dulce, preciosa Sakura, con el pelo rosa y ojos de esmeralda verde. ¡Qué ojos! Bastaba que cerrara los suyos para verlos sonriendo, riendo. ¡Oh, tenían tanta vida! Sakura, hermosa entre las hermosas, belleza sin igual.

Sasuke rió ante su fantasía. Percy iba a decir que se había enamorado de pies a cabeza. ¿Sería posible? Bueno, no, claro que no. Pero no recordaba haber deseado tanto a una mujer como deseaba a Sakura Haruno.

Suspiro. La tía Ellie le diría que se casara con la chica y que fuera feliz. Ella era la única, desde la muerte de su padre, que quería un poco a Sasuke. Quizá su abuela le había querido, o quizás no. Era difícil decir cómo eran las cosas con Rebecca, la vieja tirana.

Y naturalmente, también estaba su «madre». Ella seria la última en desearle un bien. Era a causa de ella por lo que él no quería —o no podía— casarse con Sakura o con cualquier muchacha de buena familia. No se casaría, al menos no lo haría, hasta que la mujer conocida ante el mundo como su madre, hubiera muerto. El cordón con el que le tenía atado moriría con ella.

Sasuke arrojó lejos la sábana y se sentó, porque el recuerdo de la condesa viuda estropeaba su grato estado idílico. Era por eso por lo que rara vez iba a Silverley, su propiedad de campo en Hampshire. Sin embargo, amaba Silverley, echaba de menos ese lugar hasta la amargura. De todos modos, las únicas veces que iba era cuando la condesa no estaba. Y ella vivía allí casi todo el año, principalmente para mantener alejado a Sasuke.

Tocó la campanilla para llamar a su lacayo, Harris, y éste le informó que lord Alden y lord Malory le esperaban en el comedor. El no pensó en nada especial, porque estos dos amigos, con frecuencia llegaban sin anunciarse.

Cuando se reunió con ellos, un poco después, Derek Malory estaba sentado junto a la mesa ante un gran plato de comida, y Percy estaba al lado del aparador, bebiendo café. Derek saludó alegremente y volvió a provocar a la joven criada. Percy hizo una seña a Sasuke para que se acercara, con una sonrisa conspiradora.

—Ya sé quien es el pajarito que llevaste anoche a tu nido —murmuró Percy, y cabeceó en dirección a Derek—. El no lo sabe todavía, pero naturalmente se enterará antes de que acabe el día.

Sasuke sintió como si le hubieran dado un tremendo golpe en el estómago. Conservó la calma en la voz al murmurar:

—¿Serías tan amable de decirme cómo ha llegado hasta ti la información?

—No es un secreto —dijo Percy riendo—. De hecho apostaría a que recorrerá todo Londres antes de esta noche. Yo lo escuché en Rotten Row. Tropecé con un par de bellezas que conozco y no pudieron esperar para contarme el último chisme.

—¿Cómo? —Fue una palabra como un estallido, lo bastante fuerte como para merecer que Derek mirara, aunque después volvió a prestar atención a la doncella.

—Lady E. ¿sabes? Al parecer su cochero creyó que ella iba a estar muy interesada en enterarse de tu maligno plan. Y ¿sabes? le cosquilleaba la idea de que habías estado lo bastante celoso como para hacer algo tan desusado. Y no pudo esperar a contar la historia a sus queridas amigas... e incluso a las que no son tan queridas. Oh, ha tenido una mañana muy ocupada.

—¡Maldita ramera!

—Sí, claro, pero, si yo estuviera en tu caso, me iría de Londres por un tiempo.

—¿Y dejarías a la joven para que se enfrentara sola a esto?

—Eso es algo que nunca te había preocupado antes.

Por esta frase, Percy recibió la más sombría de las muecas.

—No me ladres, Sasuke. Ella lo tolerará mejor que tú, sin duda se casará, como se han casado tus otras doncellas inocentes, y vivirá feliz. Pero tenemos que pensar en el tío de Derek, por no hablar del padre de Derek. Esa chica tiene unos parientes que pedirán tu pellejo. No saldrás ileso por haber comprometido a esta chica como has hecho con las otras.

—Maldición, no la he tocado...

—Claro que no la has tocado, pero nadie lo creerá —dijo Percy significativamente—. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es marcharte antes de que uno de sus tíos te rete a duelo.

En aquel momento Tyndale apareció en la puerta y anunció:

—El criado de lord Malory quiere deciros unas palabras, milord.

Derek levantó la cabeza, sorprendido, al ver al criado que estaba de pie detrás de Tyndale.

—Oh, Sasuke, debe tratarse de algún error. Ese hombre no está a mi servicio.

—No pensé eso —murmuró Sasuke, y Percy gruñó.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7


	8. Chapter 8

Aclaro que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen! Es una adaptación de la novela de Johanna Lindsey! Aquí el tercer capítulo de hoy! :)

Capítulo 8

—¡No!

Anthony Malory levantó la vista cuando su sobrina se precipitó en la habitación, mirando con ojos desorbitados la pistola que él estaba limpiando sobre el escritorio. Él le lanzó una mirada de impaciencia antes de volver a examinar el arma.

—Ya es demasiado tarde, Sakura.

—¡Ya lo has matado! —exclamó ella. El no la miraba, de manera que no vio que el color desapareció de las mejillas de ella.

—He enviado un hombre a su casa. No tuve dificultad en averiguar la dirección esta mañana. Pronto vendrá aquí para discutir el lugar y la hora.

—No, no, no...

Cuando él la miró, los ojos de ella lanzaban chispas.

—Vamos Sakura —empezó Tony, pero ella se adelantó hacia él.

—¿No tienes otra solución aparte de esa? —señaló con el dedo el arma que él tenía en la mano—. Creí que anoche habíamos hecho un pacto.

—Eso fue antes de que la hazaña de Montieth se convirtiera en la comidilla de Londres. ¿O acaso no estás enterada de que tu nombre está en boca de todos, esta mañana?

Sakura se estremeció, pero dijo tranquila:

—Lo sé. Acabo de abandonar una sala llena de mujeres que no pudieron retrasarse en expresar sus simpatías.

—¿Y qué les dijiste?

—Bueno, no podía negar lo que había sucedido, porque el cochero de lady Eddington presenció todo. Pero mentí diciendo que me había traído enseguida, que lord Montieth se había dado cuenta de su error.

Anthony movió la cabeza.

—Cosa que no creyeron, ¿no es así?

—Bueno... no —reconoció ella de mala gana.

—Porque ese maldito cochero esperó toda una hora a que regresaras, y todos lo saben. Y no se necesita una hora para que ocurra lo que dicen que ha ocurrido. El hecho de que mientas en eso, sugiere que tienes algo que ocultar.

—¡Pero eso no es verdad!

—¿Y desde cuándo los apasionados por el chisme han tenido en cuenta la verdad?

—Oh, ¿qué voy a hacer, Tony? —exclamó ella angustiada.

—Tú no harás nada. Soportarás lo que suceda con el apoyo de tu familia. Pero él pagará el precio por haber manchado tu buen nombre.

—No debes retarle a duelo.

Los ojos de Anthony se estrecharon.

—Si no lo hago yo, lo hará Jason, y Jason se dejará matar. No tiene mi puntería.

—Nadie morirá, Tony —dijo Sakura, como si el asunto dependiera enteramente de ella—. Tiene que haber otra solución. Para eso he venido. Pero temí que ya fuera tarde para alcanzarte antes de que dejaras la ciudad. ¿Cómo descubriste lo que pasaba?

—Lo cierto es que ya me iba de Londres y mi buen amigo George me visitó para anunciarme que el gato se había escapado de la bolsa. Ha sido una suerte que yo me haya retrasado en partir esta mañana. De otro modo, ya estaría en camino de Gloucester, y el pobre Eddie hubiera tenido que afrontar esto. Imagino el desbarajuste que habría hecho.

—Al menos su solución no habría sido la de tomar la primera pistola que encontrara a mano —replicó ella.

Anthony hizo una mueca.

—¿Ya está enterado?

—No. Ha estado toda la mañana encerrado en su despacho. Y allí sigue. Tía Charlotte dice que procurará ocultárselo todo el tiempo posible. Pensé que tal vez no iba a importarte...

—Cobarde. Pero no tienes que preocuparte por Eddie. Es Jason quien es capaz de hacer volar el techo.

—Bueno, por suerte él tardará un tiempo en enterarse.

—No cuentes con eso, gatita. Se enterará hoy a última hora, mañana a más tardar. ¿Crees acaso que no te hace vigilar cuando estás en el perverso Londres?

—No lo creo.

—Pues lo hace —aseguró Anthony—. También recibía informes acerca de ti cuando estabas en el continente. Nada se le escapa a Jason. Incluso yo no estoy a salvo de sus ojos, que todo lo ven. ¿Cómo crees que ha averiguado tan pronto mis tremendas escapadas?

Sakura gimió. Esto iba de mal en peor. Jason era capaz de enfadarse tanto como Tony. Además, era un hombre de rígidos principios. Cuando se trataba de alguna cuestión de honor, no transigía.

—Para él sólo existía otra solución y, si eso no daba resultado, limpiaría las pistolas de la misma manera que lo estaba haciendo Tony. Pero la primera solución era imposible. Sasuke Uchiha nunca estaría de acuerdo. Preferiría enfrentarse a uno de los tíos en el campo de honor, antes que verse obligado a casarse, estaba segura.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

—Debe haber algo que podamos hacer, Tony, alguna historia que podamos inventar.

—Podemos inventar una docena, gatita, pero nadie creerá ninguna. Lo malo es que Montieth ha seducido antes a doncellas inocentes como tú. El hecho de que hayas estado sola con él, aunque no fuera contigo con quien quisiera estar a solas, implica que él se aprovechó de la situación. Es un demonio tan apuesto, que se supone que no hubieras podido resistirle. Esto es lo que pensará la gente. Y lo que se comentará.

Sakura se ruborizó y miró hacia otro lado, incómoda.

—No sé siquiera por qué estoy discutiendo esto contigo —añadió Anthony tajante—. Sólo queda una cosa por hacer y me corresponde a mí.

Sakura suspiró.

—Tienes razón, naturalmente, no sé por qué me he opuesto tanto.

Él levantó la ceja, desconfiado.

—Nada de trampitas, Sakura.

—No son trampas. Tienes que hacer que se case conmigo. No hay otra solución.

—¡Maldición! —Anthony dio una patada en el suelo, furioso.— No es digno de ti...

—Sin embargo...

—No, y no mil veces. Y no creas que no te entiendo, Sakura Haruno. Crees que esto solucionará tu otro problema y que ya no tendrás que buscar un marido.

—Ya que lo mencionas... oh, Anthony, en verdad no me molestaría tenerlo de marido, te juro que no me incomodaría. Y se te parece.

—Se me parece demasiado, y es por eso que no te conviene.

—Pero también me recuerda al tío Edward. Y hay incluso algo del tío Jason en él. Vamos, quedó apabullado cuando le sugería que lo que había hecho iba a arruinar mi reputación e iba a tener que casarse conmigo.

—¿Le dijiste eso?

—Ese era mi estado de ánimo. Y él se enfadó. Actuó como hubiera actuado el tío Jason.

—¿Cómo dices? Ese...

—No, no, Tony. ¿No ves que es perfecto? Se parece un poco a ti... a todos vosotros. Es lo que yo andaba buscando. Además, me gustaría intentar reformarlo.

—Ese hombre nunca cambiará, Sakura —insistió Tony—. Nunca podrá vivir tranquilo.

—Oh, no lo sé —Sakura sonreía—. Podemos afirmar eso de ti, pero no lo estamos tan seguros acerca de él. Y le gusto. Eso es algo.

—No seas tonta, Sakura —dijo Anthony—. Te deseaba. Pero deseará también a otras mujeres, y correrá tras ellas.

—No será un marido fiel. Eso lo sé —dijo ella muy tranquila.

—¿Y sigues queriendo casarte con él?— Ella no quería verlo muerto. Y esa era la alternativa.

—Después de todo —dijo tranquilamente— él debe arreglar esta situación. Me ha metido en un escándalo, y a él le corresponde sacarme de esto. Es una solución pacífica y estoy segura de que el tío Jason estará totalmente de acuerdo.

—No puede decirse ante mis ojos que sea lo que merece Montieth —dijo Anthony furioso—. Te conseguirá a ti en el trato, pero tú seguirás sufriendo.

—El no lo ve así, Tony. Lo cierto es que estoy segura de que va a rehusar.

—Bien —Anthony sonrió y volvió a limpiar su pistola.

—Oh, no —dijo Sakura— debes prometerme que harás todo lo posible para convencerlo, Tony.

—Está bien —asintió él.

Sonreía de una manera que a ella le dieron ganas de pegarle. Conocía demasiado bien aquella sonrisa.

—Quiero que tío Edward esté presente cuando hables con él —dijo desconfiada.

—Pero tu vizconde estará aquí pronto, gatita —le recordó él.

—Entonces, ven conmigo a ver ahora al tío Edward. Deja un mensaje para lord Montieth diciéndole que vuelva esta noche. Y —añadió lentamente, desatando la bufanda— creo que el tío Edward debería ver esto para que comprendiera hasta qué punto es importante obtener el consentimiento de Montieth.

La cara de Anthony se ensombreció.

—Dijiste que sólo te había besado—. Ella volvió a atar la bufanda y su aire era perfectamente inocente.

—Bueno, ese cardenal es la huella de un beso, Tony.

—¿Cómo se ha atrevido a marcarte?— Sakura se encogió de hombros, eludiendo con cuidado los ojos de su tío.

—¿Crees que el tío Edward tomará a mal la marca y asumirá lo peor? Creo que creerá que es su deber informar al tío Jason. No crees que quieran apresurar la boda, ¿verdad? Yo preferiría esperar unos meses para que mi primer hijo nazca después de un tiempo correcto.

—Esto es un chantaje, Sakura—. Ella abrió mucho los ojos verdes.

—¿De verdad?

—Jason debía haberte dado un pellizco en el trasero cuando por primera vez mostraste ese talento para manejar a la gente.

—¡Lo que dices es horrible! —dijo Sakura, conteniendo el aliento.

Él rió entonces y movió la cabeza.

—Deja de representar tu comedia, gatita. Haré que tu vizconde se case contigo, de una u otra manera.

Ella lo abrazó, y su deleite era evidente.

—¿Y no volverás a hablar de matar a nadie?

—A nadie que importe —suspiró él—. Como Eddie es el más lógico de nosotros, el más capaz en los negocios, quizás se le ocurra algo para convencer a ese caballero sin recurrir a la violencia.

Se apartó de ella y guardó la pistola.

—Dices que Montieth no estará de acuerdo, Sakura, y, cuando un hombre es terco, se necesita persuasión para que cambie de idea. Y tú también puedes cambiar de idea, ¿sabes? —La miró intensamente.

—No. Cuanto más pienso en ello, más cuenta me doy de que esto es lo que conviene hacer.

—Puede llegar a odiarte por eso, ¿sabes? ¿No se te había ocurrido?

—Sí, puede que así sea, pero me arriesgaré. No pensaría en el casamiento, si él no me hubiera encontrado atractiva. Pero intentó seducirme... intentó, he dicho. Ese hombre será mi marido, Tony. Diles al tío Edward y al tío Jason que no aceptaré a ningún otro.

—Está bien, entonces —replicó Tony, y añadió con una mirada penetrante—: Pero no te quites esa maldita bufanda, ¿quieres? No hay motivo para que mis hermanos piensen peor de su futuro sobrino político de lo que ya van a pensar.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! :) como siempre aclaró que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela de Johanna Lindsey! Ahora si, a leer! Besos

Capítulo 9

Eran las diez y media de la noche y Sasuke esperaba en su carruaje ante la casa de Edward Malory, en Grosvenor Square. Se había demorado media hora para la cita, pero no hacía movimiento alguno para dejar el coche.

Tenía que adivinar qué era todo aquello. Había entendido muy bien por la mañana la convocatoria de Anthony Malory, pero, como la cita no había tenido finalmente lugar, ya no sabía qué pensar. No imaginaba a Edward, el correcto tío de Derek, exigiendo un duelo. Pero, ¿qué podía ser entonces? ¡Demonios!

Sakura observaba el oscuro coche desde una ventana alta, y su nerviosismo se había convertido en terror. A él no iba a gustarle lo que ella había puesto en marcha. No, seguramente no. Pero debía sospechar para qué había sido convocado allí. ¿Por qué vacilaba en entrar, si no era por eso?

Oh, el tío Edward había tenido bastante que decir acerca de lord Montieth, y con un énfasis, que hizo saber a Sakura exactamente lo que le esperaba. Había conocido a la familia Uchiha desde hacia años, y lo cierto es que había sido muy amigo del padre de Sasuke. De manera que Sakura estaba ahora enterada de todo, incluidas las historias de otras muchachas a las que había involucrado en grandes escándalos, por haber tenido la debilidad de sucumbir ante sus encantos. Sasuke era un hombre irresponsable, sin conciencia, podía mostrarse frío, arrogante, de mal carácter. El encanto que desplegaba ante las mujeres no era por cierto todo lo que había en él. Sí, Sakura lo escuchó todo, pero pese al disgusto del tío Tony, no cambió de idea.

Sakura estaba usando la habitación de Amy para espiar por la ventana, agradeciendo al cielo estar sola arriba. La tía Charlotte había reunido a todo su rebaño de hijos que protestaban con vehemencia, y se había ido a pasar la noche a casa de una amiga en las afueras de Londres. A Sakura se le permitió quedarse, con el fin de que no tuviera que esperar hasta el día siguiente para saber cuál iba a ser su destino. Aunque tenía que permanecer arriba y no intervenir, pasara lo que pasara. El tío Tony se había mostrado irreductible en esto. Aunque ella oyera que el infierno había estallado dentro de la casa, no debía aventurarse a bajar.

Sasuke entregó su sombrero y sus guantes y lo hicieron pasar a la sala. La casa le sorprendió, porque era mucho mayor de lo que parecía desde fuera. Sabía que Edward Malory tenía varios hijos, y la casa era en verdad lo bastante amplia como para que en ella viviera una familia numerosa. Los dos pisos altos eran probablemente dormitorios, pensó, y la parte de abajo lo bastante grande como para incluir un salón de baile.

—Os esperan, milord —anunció el lacayo, cuando llegaron a la puerta de la sala. La cara del criado no tenía expresión alguna aunque su tono revelaba la desaprobación. Sasuke casi soltó la risa: sabía que se había demorado.

Pero todo el buen humor desapareció cuando el lacayo abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de Sasuke. En un sofá color crema estaba sentada Eleanor Marston, es decir su tía solterona, Ellie; y, al lado de ella, estaba Rebecca Uchiha, su formidable abuela. En ese momento parecía dispuesta a llamar la ira de Dios sobre la cabeza de su nieto.

Bueno. Iban a ponerlo sobre el tapete, ¿verdad? Iba a recibir una reprimenda de su propia familia, junto con la de la familia de Sakura. Pero lo sorprendente es que no hubieran convocado a su «madre», Miriam. ¡Cómo se hubiera divertido con todo esto!

—¿De manera que al fin reuniste valor para entrar, sinvergüenza? —empezó sin mayores preámbulos la vieja dama.

—¡Rebecca! —le reprendió Eleanor.

Sasuke sonrió. Sabía que su abuela no desconfiaba de su valor, lo mismo que él tampoco desconfiaba. Simplemente quería agitarle las plumas. Y tía Ellie, bendita fuera, siempre estaba dispuesta en salir en defensa de él. En verdad era la única que se atrevía a reprender a la vieja dama. Hacía veinte años que la tía Ellie vivía con la anciana señora como su acompañante, y él se maravillaba ante el vigor de ella, porque su abuela era una tirana cruel, que dominaba todo lo que la rodeaba, con voluntad de hierro.

En otro tiempo, Eleanor había vivido con Miriam y Charles Uchiha en Silverley, durante los primeros años del matrimonio de éstos, antes de que Sasuke naciera. Pero el constante choque entre las dos hermanas había hecho que Ellie volviera junto a sus padres. Después había ido a visitar a la madre de Charles, Rebecca, en Cornwail. Y, a partir de aquella visita se había quedado allí, aunque había visitado con frecuencia Silverley, durante aquellos años.

—¿Cómo estáis, señora? —preguntó Sasuke a su abuela.

—¡Como si te importara cómo estoy! —fue la respuesta.— ¿Acaso no vengo a Londres todos los años para esta época? —preguntó la anciana.

—Es vuestra costumbre, sí.

—¿Y acaso me has visitado una sola vez desde mi llegada?

—Os visité en Cornwail hace sólo un mes —le recordó verde.

—Ese no es el caso. —La dama se echó hacia atrás, y dijo:— Esta vez la has hecho buena, ¿eh?

—Así parece —contestó él secamente, y después se volvió a mirar a los dos hermanos Malory.

El de más edad se adelantó para saludarlo cordialmente. Alto, rubio y de ojos verdes, Edward Malory no se parecía nada a su hermano Anthony, y mucho a su hermano Jason. Era algo menos alto que Sasuke, que medía un metro ochenta, pero su cuerpo era más robusto.

El menor de los Malory estaba como clavado en su sitio ante la chimenea. Unos ojos verde oscuro parecían ver el descuartizamiento de Sasuke. Y los intensos ojos verdes de Anthony y su pelo exotico dijeron a Sasuke que Sakura Haruno era consanguínea de Anthony. Aún más: era notablemente parecida a él, incluso en los ojos levemente oblicuos. Dios, se preguntó, ¿sería posible que Sakura fuera hija de este hombre? Esto demostraría que él había sembrado su simiente siendo muy joven, pero no era imposible.

—Aún no hemos sido presentados, Uchiha —dijo Edward Malory—. Pero he conocido muy bien a Charles, vuestro padre, y hace algunos años que conozco a Rebecca.

—Edward ha invertido mi dinero, y lo hace por cierto muy bien —explicó Rebecca—. No lo sabías, ¿verdad, sinvergüenza?

Bueno, esto explicaba que hubieran logrado que su abuela acudiera tan rápidamente. La proximidad de las familias empezaba a ponerlo nervioso.

Edward prosiguió:

—Creo que conocéis a mi hermano menor, Anthony...

—Nuestros caminos se han cruzado de vez en cuando en los clubes —replicó Sasuke, sin adelantarse a saludar a Anthony.

Anthony no se dignó a prestarle atención, como no fuera para fulminarle con la mirada. Era tan alto como Sasuke e igualmente ancho de hombros. Un demonio desde los dieciséis años, según Derek. Y Sasuke adivinó que había peores escándalos en el pasado de Tony que aquella tonta escapada con Sakura. ¿Por qué diablos tenía Anthony Malory aquel aire tan reprobatorio?

—Ese quiere tu cabeza en un plato, sinvergüenza —se oyó la voz de la abuela en el creciente silencio. Ellie procuró que se callara, pero la vieja dama no pensaba hacerlo.

—Ya lo sé, señora —dijo Sasuke, enfrentando a Anthony—. ¿Queréis que fijemos el momento del duelo, milord?

Anthony rió, tristemente.

—Dios, creo que deberíamos hacerlo. Pero, por más que quiera daros gusto en esto, he prometido dejar que ellos se ocupen primero del asunto.

Sasuke miró alrededor, hacia los otros. La simpatía emergía de los ojos pardos de Ellie, y Edward parecía resignado. El nerviosismo de Sasuke aumentó súbitamente, y volvió a clavar los ojos en Anthony.

—Milord— dijo muy estirado— quisiera arreglar con vos el asunto.

—Mi sobrina quiere que sea de otro modo.

—¿Ella... quiere...?

—Su corazón es demasiado bondadoso —suspiró Anthony—. No quiere que seáis herido... y esto es lamentable — Movió la cabeza.

—De todos modos, creo que...

—No, por Dios —atronó Rebecca—. Yo no he estado presente para impedir los duelos en los que has participado, pero impediré éste. ¡Preferiría verte antes en la cárcel, muchacho! ¡Ya lo verás!

Sasuke procuró sonreír.

—Ese caballero quiere una satisfacción, señora. Y no creo poder darle otra.

—Lord Anthony, aceptará otra cosa que un duelo, porque ama a su sobrina. Debemos dar las gracias a Dios por ello.

—¿Nosotros? Yo no puedo estar agradecido, señora.

—También podemos prescindir de tu satírico ingenio —dijo ella—. Es verdad que eres un muñeco arrogante, pretencioso, irresponsable, pero eres el último de los Uchiha. Debes tener un heredero antes de perder la vida en el campo del honor, como dicen.

Sasuke se estremeció.

—Lo habéis dicho muy bien. Pero, ¿por qué pensáis que no tengo ya un heredero que daros?

—Te conozco demasiado bien. Aunque a veces parece que quisieras poblar el mundo, no tienes bastardos. Y sabes, además, que yo nunca aceptaría uno.

—¿Es necesario esto, Rebecca? —preguntó Eleanor apresurada.

—Sí, lo es —replicó la vieja, mirando significativamente a los dos hermanos Malory.

—Sasuke... —Eleanor lo incitaba a hablar y Sasuke suspiró.

—Está bien. Reconozco que no tengo bastardos, ni varones ni mujeres. Tenéis mucha razón señora. Es algo de lo que me cuido.

—La única cosa que cuidáis.

El se inclinó levemente, pero no replicó. Sus maneras eran indiferentes, incluso algo cansadas, pero se retorcía por dentro. Le gustaban los duelos verbales con su abuela, cuando estaban solos, pero no en público. Ella lo sabía y lo provocaba porque le gustaba mostrarse dura.

—Oh, siéntate, Sasuke —dijo Rebecca agresiva—. Estoy harta de tener que levantar el cuello para mirarte.

—¿Entonces esto tardará mucho tiempo? —Sonrió de manera irritante, antes de ocupar un asiento ante ella.

—Por favor, no te muestres difícil, Sasuke —suplicó Eleanor otra vez.

Él quedó atónito. ¿Esto de parte de Ellie? Ella siempre había sido la persona con la que podía hablar, la que entendía la amargura de él bajo su apariencia superficial. Cuando él estaba creciendo, siempre había contado con el hombro de ella para sollozar encima. Muchas veces había recorrido la larga ruta entre Hampshire y Cornwail, en medio de la noche, nada más que para verla. Y luego, cuando él se hizo hombre, ella siguió estando más cerca de él que nadie. Ni siquiera lo reprendía por la forma en que vivía. Era como si pudiera saber por qué él hacía las cosas que hacía.

Naturalmente no lo sabía. Sólo Miriam sabía porqué él era inquieto, temerario, por qué caminaba sobre una cuerda floja, por qué nunca descansaba.

Sasuke miró con ternura a su tía. A los cuarenta y cinco años todavía era atractiva, con pelo rubio claro y unos expresivos ojos . La hermana mayor, Miriam, había sido una vez la más bonita de las dos, pero la amargura había contribuido a devastar la belleza de Miriam. A él le gustaba pensar que la bondad de Ellie había contribuido a que se mantuviera tan bien.

Esta era la mujer que secretamente él había creído que era su madre durante toda su infancia. La expresión de ella le decía muchas cosas, y era tan fácil de leer ahora, como siempre lo había sido. Ella lamentaba la situación en la que él se encontraba. Rogaba para que él no provocara dificultades. También estaba de acuerdo con lo que se había decidido de espaldas a él. Pero, ¿era posible que se uniera a su abuela para atacarlo? Era algo que nunca había hecho antes. ¿De verdad creía que había seducido a Sakura Haruno? Naturalmente que lo habría hecho si la muchacha hubiera querido, pero lo cierto es que no la había seducido. Su conciencia era capaz de controlar sus intenciones.

—¿Te lo han contado todo, tía Ellie? —le preguntó.

—Eso creo.

—¿Te han dicho que todo fue un error?

—Sí.

—¿Y que devolví a la muchacha intacta?

—Sí.

—¿Qué haces aquí entonces?— Rebecca frunció el ceño.

—Déjala en paz, sinvergüenza. No es culpa de ella que tú te hayas metido en esto.

—Sabemos muy bien de quién es la culpa —resonó detrás de ella la voz desdeñosa de Anthony. Sasuke ya no aguantaba más.

—¿De qué se trata, pues? —preguntó, girando en su silla para enfrentar a Anthony.

—Tú sabes lo que hay que hacer, Sasuke —dijo Eleanor en un suave reproche—. Es una desdicha que haya pasado esto. Ninguno de los presentes cree que quisiste hacerle daño a la chica, pero no cabe duda de que la reputación de ella ha sido irreparablemente dañada. Y ella no puede sufrir la humillación de las malignas murmuraciones, porque una de tus calaveradas haya salido mal. ¿Te das cuenta, verdad? —Aspiró largamente, para tranquilizarse.— Lo menos que puedes hacer es aceptar la responsabilidad de tus acciones. Tienes que casarte con ella.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9


	10. Chapter 10

Aclaró que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela de Johanna Lindsey! A leer!

Capítulo 10

—¡No lo soporto, Meg, de verdad no puedo soportarlo! —exclamó Sakura, vencida por la agitación.

La doncella ignoró la queja, como había ignorado las otras.

—¿Pensáis dormir con esa bufanda?— Sakura se llevó las manos a la garganta.

—Si, claro. Quizás el tío Edward venga a decirme qué ha pasado en lugar del tío Tony. Y no quiero que nadie más vea la marca.

Meg frunció el ceño y volvió a concentrarse en la costura que tenía en el regazo. Ella había visto aquel mordisco de amor. Sakura no podía ocultarle nada, al menos por mucho tiempo. Estaba ofendida por todo el asunto y, por una vez, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Anthony Malory, en lugar de ponerse de parte de la joven que estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en el centro de la cama, retorciéndose las manos en un suspenso angustioso.

El vizconde Montieth debía morir en duelo, no recibir como regalo este tesoro de mujer. Meg nunca había oído nada tan brutalmente injusto. ¿Acaso uno entregaba a un ratero la bolsa y le daba las gracias amablemente? ¿Cómo podían pensar en entregar la preciosa Sakura al hombre que era responsable de su vergüenza?

—¿Quieres ir abajo para ver si oyes algo, Meg?

—No, no lo haré.

—Entonces lo haré yo.

—Vos tampoco lo haréis. Os quedaréis aquí quieta. Pero dejad de preocuparos. Pronto os dirán que él no ha aceptado.

—Pero eso es lo malo. —Sakura se golpeó las rodillas con énfasis—. El va a decir que no acepta—. Meg movió la cabeza.

—No me convenceréis de que queréis a ese hombre hijita. Es mejor que dejéis de intentarlo.

—Pero es verdad, Meg.

—Os conozco demasiado bien, Sakura. Simplemente ponéis buena cara ante el asunto, fingís a causa de vuestros tíos, porque al parecer esta es la única solución.

—Tonterías —rió Sakura, y su buen humor venció por el momento—. Simplemente no quieres reconocer que soy mala y desvergonzada al querer a un hombre al que acabo de conocer.

Meg levantó los ojos y la miró.

—Ahora entiendo lo que buscáis. Queréis esto porque es la manera de conseguir rápidamente un marido y para no tener que seguir buscando uno. Reconocedlo, hijita.

Sakura sonrió.

—Eso es algo que hay que añadir al asunto, es verdad.

—¡Algo que añadir! —resopló Meg—. Es el único motivo por el que queréis a ese hombre. Así debe ser.

—No dirás eso cuando lo hayas visto, Meg. Creo que estoy enamorada.

—Si lo creyera, bajaría y le besaría los pies. Pero sois demasiado inteligente para suponer que estáis enamorada de alguien a quien habéis visto una sola vez.

—Sin embargo, creo que es así —suspiró Sakura, pero sus ojos chispeaban—. Aunque, si no lo estuviera, no tardaría en estarlo. En vez no tardaría, Meg. Espera y verás.

—Espero no tener que verlo. Espero no veros casada con él. Será el día más desdichado para vos si eso sucede, recordad mis palabras.

—Tonterías —replicó Sakura.

—Recordad, os lo prevengo.

—No me casaré con ella.

—Bien —la sonrisa de Anthony estaba llena de placer perverso.— Yo me he opuesto a eso desde el principio.

—Tranquilo, Anthony —previno Edward—. Todavía no hemos arreglado nada.

—Repito que no me casaré con ella —dijo Sasuke tranquilamente, logrando apenas mantener la calma.

—¿Queréis tener la amabilidad de decirme por que? —La voz de Edward era también un dechado de tranquilidad.

Sasuke dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—Ella merece algo mejor.

—De acuerdo —intervino suavemente Anthony—. En circunstancias normales, nunca se os hubiera tomado en cuenta.

Edward le lanzó una mirada para que se callara y volvió a dirigirse a Sasuke:

—Si os referís a vuestra reputación, ya la conocemos. Y soy el primero en reconocer que es difícil de aceptar. Pero, en este momento, esas cosas hay que dejarlas de lado.

—Yo haría desdichada a esa chica —dijo Sasuke rápidamente, un poco más animado.

—Esa es una pura conjetura. No conocéis a Sakura lo bastante como para saber qué puede hacerla feliz o desdichada.

—Estás ganando tiempo —dijo Rebecca—. No hay una razón de peso para que no te cases con ella, y lo sabes. Y ya es hora de que te cases, vaya si es hora...

—¿Para poder daros un heredero? —replicó él.

—Bueno, escuchad Sasuke —interrumpió Edward—. ¿Podéis negar acaso que habéis metido a mi sobrina en un escándalo?

—¿Vuestra sobrina?

—¿Quién diablos creías que era esa chica, sinvergüenza? —Rebecca estaba exasperada. Súbitamente Anthony soltó la carcajada.

—Decidme, Montieth ¿esperabais que ella fuera ilegítima? ¿Alguna pariente pobre que queríamos echaros encima?

—Basta ya —previno Edward de nuevo—. Sasuke... bueno, tal vez deberé reconocer que no sabíais quién era Sakura. No muchos recuerdan a Melissa. Murió hace tiempo.

—¿Melissa?

—Nuestra única hermana. Era mucho menor que Jason y que yo, la criatura del medio. Era... bueno, no puedo recalcar hasta qué punto era preciosa para nosotros, la única mujer en medio de cuatro varones. Sakura es su única hija.

—Es todo lo que les queda de Melissa —dijo Rebecca—. ¿Empiezas a darte cuenta hasta qué punto es importante Sakura para los hermanos Malory?

Sasuke se sintió descomponer.

—Y debo deciros, respecto a la frase de mi hermano, que Sakura es totalmente legítima —prosiguió Edward—. Melissa estaba felizmente casada con el conde de Penwich.

—¡Penwich! —Sasuke casi se ahogó al pronunciar el nombre que había maldecido tantas veces.

—El último conde, Thomas Haruno —aclaró Edward—. Un oscuro primo lleva ahora el título. Un tipo desagradable, pero no tiene nada que ver con Sakura. Hace diecisiete años que ella está a nuestro cuidado, desde que Melissa y Thomas murieron juntos en un terrible incendio.

La mente de Sasuke daba vueltas. Maldición. Ella era en verdad prima hermana de Derek, hija de un conde, sobrina del marques de Haverston. No le sorprendería enterarse de que también era una heredera. Fácilmente podría conseguir un marido con un título mejor que el de él. Hubiera podido. Pero ahora que el nombre de ella estaba vinculado al de él, ya no era un premio para conquistar, por lo menos para las familias que no tocarían una muchacha con un escándalo detrás. Todos en la habitación lo sabían, incluso él. De todos modos había otros hombres que la querían sin tomar a nada en cuenta, hombres de principios menos rígidos.

Dijo más o menos esto a Anthony:

—No parecéis creer que ella ha perdido su posibilidad de hacer un buen casamiento... ¿Por qué insistís en casarla conmigo?

—¿Acaso he dicho eso, querido amigo? No, no. Es ella quien quiere casarse con vos, yo no quiero que se case.

Sasuke miró alrededor al dar la respuesta.

—Y como sobrina mimada, ella siempre consigue lo que quiere ¿verdad? —dijo.

—Existe el hecho sencillo —intervino Edward— de que si ella se casa con otro, el pobre tipo tendrá que vivir toda su vida soportando que el escándalo que vos habéis suscitado sea comentado a espaldas de él. Eso es pedirle mucho a un hombre, y ciertamente no servirá para hacer feliz a un matrimonio.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

—¿Pero ella dirá la verdad, cuando es la mentira lo que todos creen? —dijo Edward provocativo.

—¿Debo entonces pagar por la estrechez mental de otros?

—¿Qué diablos te pasa, Sasuke? —preguntó Rebecca—. He estado con la chica y es la criatura más hermosa que he visto en mucho tiempo. Nunca conseguirás un partido mejor, y lo sabes. ¿Por qué te niegas a este casamiento?

—No quiero casarme... con nadie —dijo Sasuke duramente.

—Lo que tu quieras no tiene importancia —replicó la abuela—. Se trata de que has comprometido a una muchacha inocente cuya familia no está dispuesta, como otras, a soportarlo en silencio. ¡Tienes mucha suerte de que quieran casarla contigo!

—Sé razonable, Sasuke —corroboró Eleanor—. Alguna vez tienes que casarte. No puedes seguir eternamente llevando la vida que llevas. Y la muchacha es hermosa, encantadora. Será una esposa maravillosa.

—No para mí —dijo él sin expresión. En el silencio que siguió, empezó a concebir esperanzas, pero su abuela las borró.

—Nunca serás un hombre como fue tu padre. Huiste al mar dos años, volviste a vivir la vida de un calavera, delegaste tus responsabilidades en administradores y lacayos. Dios, me avergüenza que seas mi nieto. Y te lo digo desde ahora; es mejor que te olvides de que existo, si no te sometes y te casas con esa joven. —Se puso de pie, con expresión pétrea.— Vamos, Ellie. Ya he dicho todo lo que quería decirle.

La cara de Rebecca seguía fría e imperturbable cuando salió de la habitación seguida por Ellie. Pero, cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, se volvió hacia Eleanor y le dedicó una gran sonrisa conspirativa.

—¿Que opinas, querida? ¿Crees que lo hemos logrado?

—Exageraste un poco al decir que estabas avergonzada de él. Sabes que no es verdad. Vamos, si te deleitas más que él con sus locas escapadas. Juro, Rebecca, que deberías haber sido un hombre.

—¡Como si no lo supiera! Pero esta pequeña escapada ha sido un envío del cielo. Aunque no creía que fuera a resistir tanto.

—¿No lo creías? —repitió Eleanor—. Ya sabes por qué no quiere casarse. Conoces sus sentimientos. Sasuke se niega a hacer caer el estigma de su nacimiento sobre una esposa confiada. Siente que no puede ser candidato para una joven decente, pero su situación hace que no pueda casarse por debajo de su rango. Y simplemente decidió que no iba a casarse jamás. Tú lo sabes.

Rebecca asintió, impaciente, y dijo:

—Por eso lo que ha pasado es un regalo del cielo. Ahora tiene que casarse, y con una muchacha de buena familia. Oh, a él no le gusta nada, pero al final se alegrará. Y te digo que a esa muchacha le importará un comino si alguna vez se entera de la verdad.

—¿De veras crees eso?

—Si no lo creyera, diría que esa muchacha no es para él —afirmó Rebecca.

Ambas sabían exactamente cuáles eran los motivos de Sasuke, aunque él ignoraba que ellas lo sabían. Ante el mundo, Miriam era su madre, y el día en que ella terminara con la comedia —como había amenazado hacerlo con frecuencia— iba a ser el día en que Sasuke dejara de vivir bajo la amenaza de la revelación, y se convertiría en el paria que pretendía ser con tanto ánimo antes de tiempo. Quería que se pensara que él era malvado, para acostumbrarse al tratamiento que le esperaba si la verdad salía a la luz.

—Alguien debería decirle que probablemente no tendría mucha importancia que se conociera la verdad —dijo Rebecca—. Nadie la creerá de todos modos, después de tantos años,

—¿Por qué no se lo dices? —preguntó Ellie, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

—Yo no, querida. ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

—Oh, no —Eleanor sacudió bruscamente la cabeza.— A él no le preocupa mucho esto —suspiró—. Ya hemos hablado centenares de veces del tema, Rebecca. Por otra parte, al fin ha encontrado una novia, se establecerá como es debido y fundará su propia familia.

—Esperemos —dijo Rebecca, y añadió—: Pero él todavía no ha dado su consentimiento.

—Vuestra actitud es en verdad desconcertante, Sasuke —decía en aquel momento Edward, en la sala—. Si no supiera con certeza que sois un hombre que ama las faldas, tendría mis dudas.

Sasuke sonrió ante la sugerente frase, procedente de aquel severo caballero.

—Mis inclinaciones van decididamente hacia el sexo femenino, milord.

—Pero no queréis casaros con mi sobrina—. Anthony habló con rudeza—. Miradme a los ojos al contestar, Montieth, porque he visto la marca que le hicisteis.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Edward.

—Tranquilo, Eddie. Es algo entre yo y el vizconde. Mas ¿cuál es vuestra respuesta, Montieth?

Sasuke se ruborizó furioso, y su cara se ensombreció. Se sentía acorralado y no le gustaba. ¿En verdad había marcado a la chica? Si era así: ¿por qué diablos ella había informado a su tío? Decían que ella quería casarse con él. Demonios, ¿era posible que hubiera hecho creer a Anthony que el encuentro con él no había sido del todo inocente? ¿Era por esto por lo que el menor de sus tíos estaba decidido a derramar su sangre?

—No tengo nada que decir en contra de vuestra sobrina, señores —dijo Sasuke, con firme voz, los ojos negros, brillantes de furia—. Vosotros conocéis mejor que yo los méritos que tiene.

—Sí, puede decirse que ella es deseable en todo su sentido. Sin embargo, no podemos resolver este asunto. —Edward suspiró.— A Jason esto no va a gustarle nada. Él es su tutor legal, ¿sabéis?

—Jason le partirá en dos si no están ya comprometidos cuando él llegue —dijo Anthony sin expresión—. Abandona el asunto, Eddie, y déjalo en mis manos. Si Jason se apodera de él, ya no me quedará nada que hacer.

Sasuke volvió a sentarse, ocultó la cara entre las manos y ellos siguieron discutiendo entre sí. Simpatizaba y respetaba al padre de Derek: Jason Malory había cazado con él en Haverston y habían pasado largas horas charlando juntos ante un buen brandy. Admiraba la forma en que Jason administraba Haverston y la manera en que trataba a su gente. Lo que menos deseaba era que Jason se enfadara con él. Pero no podía casarse con la muchacha y no podía decirles por qué.

Nunca como en este momento había sentido tan dolorosamente la amargura de su linaje. La verdad es que era bastardo. Y cualquier mujer que se casara con él iba a sufrir el estigma de su bastardía. Él quedaría en el ostracismo si la verdad se divulgaba. ¿Acaso no había visto lo que pasaba con Derek Malory, que era un bastardo conocido? Por eso sentía una afinidad con Derek que no experimentaba hacia ninguno de sus otros amigos.

La voz de Edward se inmiscuyó en sus pensamientos.

—Dudo que la situación financiera de Sakura os impresione, Sasuke, porque las sabias inversiones de vuestro padre, y la vuestras, os han hecho un joven rico. Basta con decir que Sakura tiene lo suyo. Aunque... tal vez esto os interese.

Sasuke aceptó un montón de papeles que Edward había sacado de su casaca. Cartas. Sus cartas al conde de Penwich.

—¿Cómo han llegado a vuestro poder? —preguntó incrédulo.

—La verdad es que me las han hecho llegar muy recientemente. El conde es famoso por ignorar las cosas que no le interesan, y esa tierra que queréis no le interesa.

—¿Y por qué os ha elegido a usted?

—Porque la tierra pertenece a un trust que yo manejo. Es una hermosa tierra, con casi una docena de arrendatarios, que pagan regularmente.

—Es una propiedad bastante grande y usted lo sabe, y ni siquiera da la mitad de lo que debería dar —replicó Sasuke.

—Ignoraba que fueseis tan amante de la tierra —dijo Edward agudamente—. Después de todo no administráis Silverley.

Un músculo se contrajo en la mandíbula de Sasuke. ¡Demonios e infiernos! Hubiera preferido enfrentarse sin armas a su antiguo enemigo, el capitán Hawke, que a estos Malory.

—¿Estáis sugiriendo que nunca podré echar mano a esa tierra, a menos que me case con vuestra sobrina?

—Podríais decirlo de manera más delicada, pero ese es el punto, en verdad.

—Rehusad, Montieth —le tentó Anthony por lo bajo—. Encontraos conmigo mañana al alba. No os mataré. Apuntaré debajo de vuestro corazón para que a la próxima muchacha que secuestréis en medio de la noche, todos la crean cuando diga que no la habéis tocado.

Sasuke tuvo que reír. ¿Así que ahora amenazaban con castrarle? ¿Eran éstas las posibilidades? No le cabía duda de que su abuela era capaz de mandarle a la cárcel como había dicho. Se vería así alejado de ella, sin duda alguna, y lo cierto es que quería a la vieja bruja. Si, si Anthony se salía con la suya, tenía que enfrentarse a la muerte o ser herido gravemente. Éstas eran las posibilidades.

O podía casarse con la criatura más preciosa que había visto en su vida. Y probablemente adquirir la tierra que deseaba. La tía Ellie estaba a favor del casamiento. Su abuela y todos los Malory le querían.

Sasuke cerró los ojos un momento, aparentemente sumido en profundos pensamientos. Después los abrió y se puso de pie.

—Señores —dijo tranquilamente—, ¿cuándo tendrá lugar la boda?

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 10


	11. Chapter 11

Aclaro que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela de Johanna Lindsey! :) a leer!

Capítulo 11

—¿De manera que has venido a acompañar a tu novia a Vauxhall Gardens? ¿A un concierto? ¡Jamás pensé que pudieras asistir a un maldito concierto, y durante el día, además!

Derek Malory se divertía inmensamente y la expresión de disgusto en la cara de Sasuke Uchiha era perfecta. Estaban en la sala de la casa de Edward, la misma habitación en la que había tenido lugar la terrible reunión la noche anterior, y Sasuke acababa de llegar.

—Al parecer no hay otra manera de verla —dijo Sasuke a Derek—. Anoche no dejaron que me acercara a ella.

—Bueno, claro que no. No hubiera sido correcto. La mandaron a la cama.

—¿Quieres decir que ella recibe órdenes? —dijo Sasuke con fingida sorpresa—. Creí que todos seguían las órdenes de ella.

—Vamos, caramba, en verdad te lo has tomado en serio. No sé por qué. Ella es un privilegio, ¿sabes? Y no tener que aceptar a una que me han impuesto.

Derek sonreía.

—Me enteré de que había alborotado mucho. Y no creí nada de todo esto, especialmente cuando me dijeron que habías cedido. Sé que no te gusta para nada que te digan lo que debes hacer.

—Deja de dar vueltas, Derek —pidió Sasuke—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tenía que venir, ¿no recuerdas? La prima Clare y yo os acompañaremos. Son órdenes del tío Edward. Supongo que no creías que ibas a salir solo con ella, ¿verdad? Nada de manoseos antes de la boda.

Sasuke hizo una mueca.

—¿Que diferencia habría? Se supone que ya me he acostado con ella.

—Nadie cree eso, Sasuke. Al menos ninguno de la familia.

—Excepto el tío Anthony, quizás.

—No sé lo que él piensa —dijo Derek más tranquilo—. Pero te aconsejo que no le pierdas de vista. Los dos son íntimos, ¿sabes? Me refiero a tu futura esposa y a él.

—Ella es su sobrina favorita.

—Era más que eso. Él era solo tres años menor que la tía Melissa, ¿sabes?, y ambos eran inseparables. Cuando Melissa murió, él sólo tenia diecisiete años. Y la hija de Melissa la reemplazó en su cariño. Todos mis tíos han sentido lo mismo, incluso mi padre. Pero como el tío Anthony es el menor, ha sido más bien un hermano para Sakura. No puedes imaginarte las peleas que ha tenido con mi padre cuando se hizo mayor de edad y vino a Londres, porque el viejo no quería separarse de ella todos los años; fue como con el tío Edward. —Derek rió.— El viejo finalmente cedió, porque ella lo quería, y cuando ella quiere algo, él se lo da.

Sasuke gruñó. Sakura estaba atrozmente mimada.

—¿Por qué nunca la vi en Haverston?

—Cuando venías, ella estaba siempre con el tío Edward o con el tío Anthony. Pasaba cuatro meses del año con cada uno de ellos en la época en que empezaste a visitarme. —Volvió a reír.— Pero la viste antes, la primera vez que te llevé a casa. Ella era una muñequita que derramó un plato de budín sobre tus rodillas cuando empezaste a hacerle bromas.

—¡Pero llamabas Saku a esa criatura! —exclamó Sasuke.

—Para nosotros Sakura siempre ha sido Saku, y ahora ya es una mujer. ¿La recuerdas?— Él gruñó.

—¿Cómo voy a olvidarla? Me sacó la lengua cuando la regañé.

—Sí, claro y, después de eso, ya no le gustaste nada. Creo que estaba en casa otra vez cuando viniste a visitarnos, pero no quiso verte.

—Ella me ha dicho que cuando tú le hablaste de mí, había empezado a amarme —dijo Sasuke secamente.

—Oh, no me cabe duda de que te amaba entonces —dijo Derek riendo—. Pero eso fue antes de conocerte. Me tiene un cariño especial, ¿sabes?, y quiere a cualquiera que sea amigo mío.

—Maldición. Sólo falta que me digas que ha sido tu compañera de juegos.

—No debe sorprenderte, viejo. Yo sólo tenía seis años cuando ella llegó a Haverston. Reconozco que le enseñé travesuras, porque no había otros niños. La arrastraba en todas las fechorías que yo hacía. Naturalmente el viejo casi tuvo un ataque cuando se enteró de que ella andaba cazando y pescando, en lugar de estar cosiendo; o trepando a los árboles y construyendo fuertes en los bosques, en lugar de asistir a las lecciones de música. ¿Sabes que se casó nada más que para darnos una madre? Esperaba que fuera una influencia positiva. Pero eligió mal. Amaba a la mujer, pero de manera enfermiza. Y ella pasaba más tiempo en Bath, siguiendo curas de baños, que en Haverston.

—¡Quieres decir que me voy a casar con un marimacho?

—¡Por Dios, no! Recuerda que ha pasado buena parte de cada año con la familia del tío Edward, desde hace trece años, y Edward tiene tres hijas, más o menos de la edad de Sakura. Cuando estaba aquí con ellas, Sakura era brillante en sus estudios, un ángel de decoro y todo lo demás. Naturalmente, cuando ella iba a Haverston volvíamos a divertirnos. Ni siquiera recuerdo cuántas veces el viejo nos llamó para reprendernos. Y ella nunca recibió la peor parte, esa me tocó a mí. Pero, a los catorce años, ya no parecía una salvaje. Incluso dirigía por entonces la casa, porque nuestra «madre» nunca estaba allí.

—De manera que dirigía una casa, estudiaba en otra y me preguntó que hacía en la tercera—. Derek rió con tono malicioso.

—Lo cierto es que el tiempo que pasaba con el tío Anthony era como una vacación. Y él hacía todo lo posible para que ella se divirtiera. Y posiblemente le ha enseñado a tratar con tipos como nosotros...—Después dijo, gravemente:— Todos la queremos, Sasuke. Y eso es verdad, pase lo que pase.

—¿Entonces tendré que cargar por el resto de mi vida con las intervenciones de mis parientes políticos? —preguntó fríamente Sasuke.

—Dudo que eso sea tan malo. Después de todo, ella estará a solas contigo en Silverley.

Era una idea en la que podía deleitarse, pero nunca iba a realizarla. Sasuke había cedido ante las provocaciones, pero lo cierto es que no pensaba casarse con Sakura Haruno. De alguna manera tenía que lograr que ella rompiera el compromiso. Bien podía ella tener un primo bastardo, pero no iba a tener también un marido.

Derek tenía más suerte que Sasuke, porque había vivido sus veintitrés años sabiendo quién era y sin dejar que eso le molestara. Pero Sasuke sólo se había enterado del secreto de su nacimiento cuando tenía diez años. Y antes de la revelación, la mujer a quien él creía su madre le había hecho la vida miserable, simplemente porque él creía que ella era su madre. El nunca había entendido por qué ella le odiaba, por qué lo trataba peor que a un sirviente, por qué le desvalorizaba, le humillaba. Ella nunca había fingido simpatía por él, ni siquiera en presencia de su padre. Era más de lo que podía soportar cualquier niño.

Un día, cuando él tenía diez años, inocentemente la llamó «madre», cosa que hacía raras veces, y súbitamente ella le gritó: «No soy tu madre y estoy harta de fingir que lo soy. Tu madre era una pu*ta que quiso ocupar mi lugar... una pu*ta.»

Su padre, pobre hombre, estaba presente. Y el padre no sabía que nada podía hacer más feliz a Sasuke que saber que Miriam no era su madre. Fue sólo más tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que el mundo es cruel para los bastardos.

El padre se vio obligado a decirle la verdad aquel mismo día. Miriam había tenido varios abortos en los primeros años de su matrimonio con Charles, y cuando el médico dijo que esto siempre iba a producirse, la tensión entre el matrimonio creció. Charles no se lo dijo directamente, pero Sasuke imaginó que Miriam le había tomado aversión al lecho marital. Y Charles buscó consuelo en otra parte.

Torpemente Charles le explicó que su madre era una dama, una mujer buena y de gran corazón, que había amado a Charles. El se había aprovechado de ese amor una noche de borrachera, la única vez que ella y él se habían permitido esa libertad. Sasuke fue concebido aquella noche. No había posibilidad alguna de que la mujer pudiera quedarse con el niño. Era soltera. Pero Charles quería aquel hijo, lo quería desesperadamente. Miriam consintió en salir de viaje con la mujer hasta que naciera la criatura. Cuando regresó, todos creyeron que el niño era de ella.

Sasuke entendió la amargura de Miriam, el resentimiento contra él, aunque entenderlo no hizo que le fuera más fácil vivir con ella. Soportó a Miriam otros doce años, hasta la muerte de su padre.

Entonces, a los veintidós años se fue de Inglaterra, pensando no regresar. Su abuela nunca le perdonó los dos años que había estado desaparecido, pero a él le gustaba recorrer los mares en sus propios barcos, vivir una aventura tras otra, incluso pelear en algunas batallas marinas. Finalmente volvió a Inglaterra, pero no se resignó a regresar a Silverley. No podía vivir con Miriam y soportar su odio y las continuas amenazas de decir al mundo entero la verdad de su nacimiento.

Hasta el momento, nadie sabía nada, con excepción de ellos dos y los abogados de su padre, porque Charles había convertido a Sasuke en su heredero legal. Y no era que Sasuke no pudiera tolerar la burla o el desdén si la verdad salía a la luz: se había preparado para esto. Pero su padre se había tomado mucho trabajo para guardar el secreto, para mantener intacto el nombre de la familia. Y él no quería dañar la reputación de su padre.

No podía confiar en Miriam. Ella podía hablar. Por este motivo él no tenía derecho a casarse con una muchacha de buena familia que se convertiría en una descastada, si a Miriam se le ocurría traicionarle.

No, Sakura Haruno no era para él. Él daría cualquier cosa por poseerla, de esto se daba cuenta. Pero también daría cualquier cosa para no casarse con ella, no quería arriesgarse a que atravesara el horror que la esperaba, si el secreto era revelado. Tenía que encontrar la manera de eludir la boda.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 11


	12. Chapter 12

Como siempre aclaro, ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela de Johanna Lindsey! Segundo capitulo de hoy! :)

Capítulo 12

—Lamento haberos hecho esperar, milord.

Sasuke se volvió al oír la voz de ella. Un estremecimiento le recorrió. Había olvidado hasta qué punto era deslumbrante. Estaba vacilante en la puerta, un poco asustada. Su prima Clare estaba detrás de ella. Alta y rubia como casi todos los Malory, era bastante bonita, pero se apagaba y desaparecía ante la exótica belleza de Sakura.

Una vez más se inquietó cuando su cuerpo reaccionó ante la vista de Sakura. Maldición. Tendría que romper pronto el compromiso o acostarse con ella.

Sakura seguía de pie en la puerta, y él dijo:

—Entrad, no voy a morderos, amor.

Ella se ruborizó ante la palabra tierna.

—Aún no conocéis a mi prima Clare —dijo, avanzando lentamente.

Él saludó a Clare y luego dijo a Sakura:

—Derek acaba de refrescar mi memoria con respecto a usted. Debisteis decirme que ya nos habíamos conocido.

—No creí que lo recordarais —murmuró Sakura, completamente turbada.

—¿No recordáis haberme derramado el postre sobre las rodillas? —dijo él con los ojos muy abiertos fingiendo sorpresa.

Ella sonrió, pese a su nerviosismo.

—No puedo decir que lo lamento. Lo merecíais.

Al ver el brillo de los ojos verde jade, él se preguntó cómo iba a hacerle creer que no la deseaba. Le deleitaba en todo sentido. Bastaba mirarla para que le hirviera la sangre. Sentía un deseo casi incontrolable de besarla, probar de nuevo la dulzura de sus labios, sentir el pulso que latía en su garganta. ¡Maldita muchacha, era demasiado seductora!

—Venid pues, niños —bromeó Derek—. Es una preciosa tarde para ir a un concierto. Caramba, realmente voy a un concierto diurno... y como acompañante, además. —Salió por la puerta, moviendo cómicamente la cabeza. Sasuke hubiera deseado cambiar unas palabras con Sakura, pero la prima Clare lo hacía imposible, y sus críticos ojos no se apartaban un instante de ellos. Sasuke suspiró, esperando que Derek pudiera arreglar algo.

Sakura parecía especialmente animada durante el trayecto hasta Vauxhall Gardens, charlaba tontamente y sin cesar con sus primos. ¿Serían nervios, o de verdad se sentía muy feliz? A él le gustaba observarla. ¿Realmente estaba contenta ante la idea de aquel matrimonio? ¿Por que les había dicho a su tíos que quería casarse con él? ¿Por qué con él?

Sakura estaba sorprendida ante la cordialidad de Sasuke. Cuando le dijeron que él se había negado repetidas veces a casarse con ella antes de ceder al fin, ella había esperado acritud, incluso enfado. ¿Porqué había aceptado con entusiasmo? No podía ser por la tierra, ¿verdad? No era muy halagador saber que se habían necesitado unos terrenos para que cambiara de idea. Tony resoplaba diciendo que le habían comprado. Pero Tony no había visto la forma en que la miraba Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Le habían comprado? ¿Y por qué había luchado tanto contra el matrimonio para ceder finalmente?

Debía desearla; la manera en que ardían sus ojos, era una confesión. En verdad la miraba de una manera desvergonzada, y lo hacía incluso delante de sus primos. Podía ver la expresión incómoda de Clare y la divertida de Derek. Pero ¿Sasuke se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Lo hacía deliberadamente para turbarla? ¿Acaso su amabilidad era forzada? Pero el deseo que sentía por ella no era fingido, de eso estaba segura.

Dejaron el carruaje y marcharon por un sendero florido; la música se volvía más fuerte, a medida que se acercaban a la gran zona donde estaba la orquesta. Sasuke miraba tan intensamente a Derek que el joven finalmente comprendió el mensaje y llevó apresuradamente a Clare entre el público. Sakura rió cuando Derek arrastró a su prima, pese a las protestas de ésta.

En cuanto pudo, Sasuke la sacó del sendero y la llevó detrás de un gran árbol. No estaban solos. Estaban protegidos de la gente que quedaba delante, aunque no de los que todavía seguían llegando por el sendero. Pero estaban lo bastante escondidos como para poder cambiar unas palabras con intimidad.

Era la ocasión que él buscaba. Ella estaba recostada contra el árbol y los brazos de él se apoyaron a cada lado de ella, dejándola expectante, y él pensó: «Ódiame, mujer. Despréciame. No te cases conmigo». Era lo único que tenía en la mente, lo que quería decir, pero se perdió en los ojos de ella.

Sin casi darse cuenta de lo que hacía, inclinó la cabeza y rozó los labios de Sakura, sintiendo la suavidad como de pétalo, la dulzura de la boca entreabierta. Un fuego lo recorrió, y se apoyó contra ella, apretándola contra el árbol. Pero aún no era bastante. Necesitaba estar más cerca...

—Lord Montieth, por favor —logró decir ella, sin aliento—. Pueden vernos.

El se apartó un poco, lo bastante como para poder verle la cara.

—No seas tan formal, amor. Después de todo, estamos prometidos.

¿Acaso había amargura en la voz de él?

—Usted no... ¿por qué accediste a casarte conmigo?

—¿Por qué quisiste que lo hiciera? —preguntó él.

—Era la única solución.

—Podías haberlo eludido.

—¿Eludido? ¿Para qué? Te dije lo que iba a pasar si nos descubrían.

—Estabas bromeando —recordó él duramente.

—Bueno, sí, pero no pensaba que íbamos a ser descubiertos. Oh, no quiero discutir. Lo que está hecho, hecho está.

—No, no es así —dijo él con voz firme—. Puedes romper el compromiso.

—¿Y por qué voy a hacerlo?

—Porque no quieres casarte conmigo, Sakura —dijo él con voz suave, casi amenazadora—. No quieres. —Sonrió tiernamente, y sus ojos le acariciaron la cara.— Lo que quieres es ser mi amante, porque te amaré hasta la locura.

—Por un tiempo, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella, tajante.

—Sí.

—¿Y después seguiremos por caminos separados?

—Sí.

—Eso no me convence.

—Serás mía, ¿sabes? —la previno él.

—Naturalmente, cuando nos hayamos casado.

—No nos casaremos, amor. Recobrarás el buen sentido mucho antes del día de la boda. Pero serás mía de todos modos. Sabes que es inevitable, ¿verdad?

—Eso es lo que pareces creer.

Él rió. Era encantadora. Pero su risa se petrificó al oír una profunda voz detrás de él.

—No puedo decir que lamente la interrupción, Montieth, porque me parece que esto necesita una interrupción.

Sasuke se pudo erguido. Sakura espió por encima del hombro de Sasuke y vio al tío Tony, con una dama que se apretaba con fuerza a su brazo. ¡Oh, no, ella no! Sasuke estaba a punto de estallar de furia, porque estaba seguro que Tony había traído deliberadamente a Karin Eddington.

—¿Tú en Vauxhall, Tony? No puedo creerlo —procuraba sonar incrédula.

—Ahorra las burlas, gatita. He oído maravillas acerca de esta orquesta.

Ella contuvo el aliento cuando la mirada de Sasuke se fijó en su querida, que parecía confundida y enfadada. Sakura casi sintió pena por la mujer, pero su simpatía no emergió a la superficie. Después de todo a Karin no le había importado lanzar el nombre de Sakura al escándalo.

—Nos encontramos de nuevo, lady Eddington —dijo Sakura con falsa dulzura— Ahora puedo agradeceros que me hayáis prestado vuestro coche la otra noche.

Anthony se aclaró con fuerza la garganta y Sasuke rió incómodo.

—Yo también debo agradecértelo, Karin. No hubiera conocido a mi futura esposa de no haber sido por ti.

Mil emociones atravesaron la cara de lady Eddington, y ninguna era agradable. Pensaba que era mil y mil veces tonta. Al enterarse de lo que había pasado, se había sentido tan dichosa de que Sasuke quisiera secuestrarla, que contó a todas sus amigas hasta qué punto él era un amante romántico... y cuan desdichado había sido al robar a una mujer equivocada. Pero su jactancia se había convertido en un desastre para ella.

Anthony dijo con firmeza:

—Sakura, espero que ahora vendrás conmigo. Es posible que tenga que empezar yo a hacerte de acompañante. Tengo que hablar unas palabras con mi sobrino. Derek no debería dejaros solos. Estar comprometidos no autoriza a portarse mal. Recordadlo.

Y tras esto se alejó, murmurando algo en el oído de lady Eddington mientras la apartaba, probablemente alentándola a que no hiciera una escena. La boca de Sasuke se puso dura al ver que se alejaban.

—¿Acaso tu tío no confiaba en mí para que informara a Karin de mi compromiso? Lo habría hecho con mucho placer. De no ser por ella y su incontrolable jactancia...

—No estarías a punto de casarte conmigo —terminó Sakura con dulzura.

La furia le abandonó. Su expresión se volvió enloquecedoramente inescrutable.

—Y serías mi amante, en lugar de mi esposa. Un arreglo mucho mejor.

—No para mí.

—¿Quieres decir que no vas a sucumbir, amor?

—No, no estoy segura, no estoy segura en modo alguno —contestó ella con sinceridad. Había tristeza al reconocer esto, y él sintió un remordimiento instantáneo.

—Lo siento, amor —dijo suavemente—. No debería provocarte. Simplemente debería decirte que no quiero casarme contigo.

Ella le miró, imperturbable,

—¿Debo agradecer esta sinceridad?

—Maldición, no lo tomes con un insulto. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Tiene mucho que ver conmigo, Sasuke —dijo Sakura enojada—. Has unido mi nombre al tuyo, te guste o no. Tú hiciste eso, no yo. También has aceptado casarte conmigo. Te viste forzado a ello, es verdad, pero, si no tienes intenciones de cumplir con el acuerdo, no deberías mostrarte hoy en público conmigo. Aparecer en público me liga más fuertemente a ti. Temo que ahora estoy atada a ti, me guste o no. Y esto empieza a no gustarme. —Sin darle tiempo para que se recobrara, se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Sasuke no se movió. Se había sentido ridículamente satisfecho cuando ella mencionó que estaban unidos y ridículamente herido cuando Sakura dijo que la situación no le gustaba. No debía sentir estas cosas hacia ella. No estaban en verdad ligados, y eso era lo que debía recordar.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 12


	13. Chapter 13

Aclaro que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela de Johanna Lindsey :) primer capitulo de hoy! Besos!

Capítulo 13

—Tío Jason...

Sakura se precipitó en los brazos que le tendía su tío, extasiada al verlo. Jason Malory, tercer marques de Haverston, era un hombre alto, como todos los otros tíos.

—Te he echado de menos, hijita. Haverston no es lo mismo cuando tú no estás.

—Lo dices cada vez que vengo —dijo ella, sonriéndole con cariño—. Lo cierto es que quería ir a casa por un tiempo antes de que pasara todo esto. Y todavía quiero ir —miró alrededor de la sala y vio al tío Edward y al tío Tony.

—¿Y dejarías a tu novio abandonado en Londres?

—No creo que eso le moleste —contestó ella suavemente.

Él la condujo hasta el sofá color crema donde Anthony estaba sentado. Edward, como de costumbre, estaba de pie ante la chimenea. Era más que probable que hubiera habido una discusión doméstica antes de la llegada de ella. Debía ser acerca de lo que ella sospechaba. Y nadie le había dicho siquiera que el tío Jason estaba allí.

—Temía no poder hablar contigo antes de tener que irme —empezó diciendo Jason—. Me alegro de que hayas bajado temprano. —Jason se sentó, con aire muy solemne.— No me gusta que el asunto se haya arreglado antes de mi llegada. Mis hermanos han cargado con una responsabilidad muy grande.

—Ya sabes que no teníamos elección, Jason —dijo Edward, a la defensiva.

—No habría habido diferencia si hubierais esperado unos días —replicó Jason.

—¿Quieres decir que vas a retirar tu consentimiento cuando ya se ha decidido el compromiso? —exclamó Sakura.

Anthony rió.

—Cuidado Jason. Sakura ha entregado su corazón a ese sinvergüenza y no puedes hacer nada para cambiar eso.

—¿Eso es cierto, Sakura?

Era verdad, no cabía duda... pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura, no lo estaba desde ayer. Sabía que Sasuke aún la deseaba. Aquello era evidente. Y ella también le deseaba. ¿Por qué pretender lo contrario? ¿Pero casarse...?

—Es verdad que ese hombre me gusta mucho, tío Jason, pero... tengo la sensación de que realmente no desea casarse conmigo.

Bueno, estaba dicho. ¿Por qué se sentía tan desolada después de decirlo?

—Me han dicho que se negaba tercamente, aunque cedió al fin —dijo Jason suavemente—. Pero eso es natural. A ningún joven le agrada que le obliguen a hacer las cosas.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de esperanza. ¿Sería ese el único motivo?

—Olvidaba —dijo Sakura— que tú le conoces mejor que cualquiera de nosotros.

—Sí, y el muchacho siempre me ha gustado. Hay en él mucho más de lo que se digna a mostrar al mundo.

—Por favor, hermano —dijo Anthony sardónico.

—Será un buen marido para Sakura, Tony, pienses lo que pienses.

—¿De verdad lo crees, tío Jason? —preguntó Sakura, y la esperanza volvió a surgir en ella.

—En verdad lo creo —dijo él firmemente.

—¿Entonces apruebas mi matrimonio con él?

—Hubiera preferido que te casaras en circunstancias normales, pero, ya que nos ha caído encima esta infortunada situación, debe decir que no lamento que el hombre sea Sasuke Uchiha, no lo lamento.

Sakura sonrió dichosa, pero, antes de poder decir más, los primos empezaron a entrar. Todos iban con ella a la reunión de los Hamilton, Amy con ella y Sasuke, los otros con Marshall en su elegante coche de cuatro asientos. En medio del alegre parloteo, cuando Jason era saludado por los sobrinos y sobrinas, llegó Sasuke, y se detuvo en la puerta sin ser visto. El pánico se apoderó de él al ver a aquella numerosa familia. ¿Tenía que vincularse con esta abrumadora parentela? Que Dios le ayudara.

Sakura fue la primera en acercarse. Él le sonrió, decidido a controlar sus emociones esta vez. Ella estaba deslumbrante con un vestido de color crema, que armonizaba con su cutis transparente. El estilo era inusual, porque, en tanto que las mujeres de Londres se complacían en exhibir todo lo que podían de su pecho, ella cubría el suyo con una gasa que le subía hasta el cuello, y terminaba en un tupido encaje en la garganta. Sasuke la miró divertido. Quizás él la había marcado ahí, y esta era la hábil manera que tenía ella de ocultarlo. Quedó preguntándose si sería así.

—Sasuke... —dijo ella intrigada por lo que él podía estar pensando.

—¿De manera que has decidido dejar de lado el enfado? —dijo él suavemente— Temí que no quisieras dirigirme la palabra.

—¿Vamos a discutir de nuevo? —parecía molesta.

—Ni se te ocurra, amor.

Ella se ruborizó. ¿Por qué persistía en llamarla «amor»? No era correcto, y él sabía que no lo era. Pero Sasuke era así.

El marqués saludó cordialmente a Sasuke, sin mencionar la loca hazaña que era el origen de este compromiso. El viaje hasta la casa de campo de los Hamilton, a unos pocos kilómetros de Londres, también transcurrió sin tropiezos, y la joven Amy llenaba cada hueco en la conversación con su excitada charla, porque no la dejaban asistir con frecuencia a reuniones nocturnas.

Faltaba ver las reacciones que iba a provocar la pareja de prometidos en casa de los Hamilton, porque la noticia del compromiso de Sasuke con Sakura estaba sobrepasando en la chismografía, al tema de su poco correcto primer encuentro. El había descubierto esto la noche anterior, en una comida.

El sarao de los Hamilton no era una reunión para mucha gente, habría unas cien personas en la gran casa de campo, de manera que quedaban muchos lugares libres por donde se podía vagar. Los invitados probaban los manjares colocados sobre largas mesas, bailaban en el salón preparado con este propósito, o charlaban en grupitos. Algunos gazmoños lanzaron miradas furiosas al ver juntos a Sakura y a Sasuke, pero la mayoría se limitó a audaces comentarios acerca del primer y poco ortodoxo encuentro de los jóvenes.

—Siempre se había pensado que iban a casarse. Él sólo se había estado divirtiendo con Karin, mientras esperaba que Sakura volviera a Londres. Se habían conocido en el continente, claro está.

—No, no, querida, se conocieron en Haverston. El y el hijo del marqués son amigos desde hace años, ¿sabéis?

—¿Has oído lo que dicen, amor? —Preguntó Sasuke, al invitarla al primer vals—. Dicen que estábamos prometidos desde que gateabas.

Sakura había oído algunos de los comentarios más descabellados de sus primas.

—No vuelvas a decir eso —dijo riendo— mis otros admiradores quedarían destrozados si supieran que nunca han tenido ninguna posibilidad.

—¿Otros admiradores?

—Las docenas y docenas que han pedido mi mano. —Unas pocas copas de champagne habían sacado fuera el diablillo que había en ella.

—Espero que estés exagerando, Sakura.

—Ojalá —dijo ella suspirando, dichosamente inconsciente del cambio de humor de el—. En verdad era muy aburrido tener que elegir entre tantos. Ya estaba resuelta a abandonar la caza... cuando apareciste.

—Ha sido una gran suerte para mí. —Sasuke estaba furioso. Y no se daba cuenta de que estaba celoso. Sin decir una palabra, la condujo a un extremo de la habitación y la dejó bruscamente con Marshall y Amy, saludando con una breve inclinación al partir. Dándole la espalda, se dirigió a la sala de juego, donde podía beber algo más fuerte que champagne.

Sakura frunció el ceño, totalmente desorientada. Bromear con ella acerca de los nuevos chismes, sonreírle con tanta ternura, encenderla con sus ojos color negro , y después enfadarse sin motivo... ¿Qué le pasaba?

Sakura sonrió, decidida a no sentirse desdichada. Fue invitada a bailar una y otra vez, y volvió a encontrar a los jóvenes que la habían rodeado como un rebaño en la última temporada. Basil Elliot y George Fowler, dos persistentes admiradores, manifestaron dramáticamente que sus vidas habían terminado debido a la buena suerte del vizconde. Ambos juraron que iban a amarla para siempre. Sakura estaba divertida y halagada, porque tanto George como Basil eran tremendamente populares. Sus atenciones compensaban la rudeza de Sasuke.

Pasaron dos horas antes de que el vagabundo lord Montieth decidiera volver junto a Sakura. Ella no lo había visto en ese tiempo, pero él la había visto a ella. Una y otra vez se había acercado a la puerta de la sala de juego y la había visto reír con un compañero de baile o rodeada de ardientes admiradores. Al verla, había vuelto a tomar otra copa. Estaba agradablemente mareado cuando se le acercó.

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo, amor?

—¿Terminaremos este baile? —replicó ella. El no contestó. Y tampoco esperó que ella aceptara, sino que le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y la sacó a la pista de baile. Era otro vals y esta vez la mantuvo muy apretada contra él.

—¿Te he dicho esta noche que te deseo? —preguntó bruscamente.

Sakura era consciente de que había algo diferente en él, pero sólo al estar cerca olió el brandy. No se preocupó. Nadie que pudiera moverse con tanta gracia por una pista de baile podía estar ebrio.

—Me gustaría que no dijeras esas cosas, Sasuke.

—¿Qué cosas? —interrumpió él—. Si me llamaras «querido» o «amor mío», sería mejor que Sasuke a secas. Y supongo que debes amarme, ya que quieres casarte conmigo. Y yo no quiero casarme contigo, pero te deseo, amor. No dudes jamás de eso.

—Sasuke...

—Es en lo único que puedo pensar —siguió él—. Se me ha declarado culpable, pero no se me ha permitido disfrutar de mi crimen. ¿No es justo, no te parece?

—Sasuke...

—«Amor mío» —corrigió él. Pero después cambió de tema—. Vamos a ver los preciosos jardines de los Hamilton —y antes de que Sakura pudiera protestar, la sacó del salón de baile y salieron de la casa.

Los jardines formaban un paisaje brillante, con praderas onduladas salpicadas de árboles, estanques artificiales, macizos de flores, y jardín bien recortado, y hasta un pabellón tan recubierto por viñas floridas, que parecía un árbol.

No se pararon a admirar estas bellezas. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sakura se encontró dentro del pabellón, rodeada por los brazos de Sasuke, y besada con tanta pasión, que casi perdió el conocimiento.

La luz de la luna penetraba por entre las viñas, bañándolos en su suave resplandor plateado. Asientos acolchados bordeaban las corlas paredes con telliz. El suelo era de madera, liso y pulido. Había grandes macetas, entre los asientos, y las hojas rumoreaban dulcemente en el cálido aire nocturno.

En lo profundo, Sakura sabía que Sasuke no iba a contentarse con besarla. Dependía de ella detenerle. Pero una voz dentro de ella exigía saber por qué quería detenerle.

¿Acaso no iba a ser su marido? ¿Por qué iba a negarle algo... especialmente cuando no deseaba negarle nada? ¿Y no sería posible que la actitud de él hacia el matrimonio cambiara si...? Bueno, debía ser así.

¡Cuán convenientemente trabaja la mente para lograr lo que quiere! Y cómo reacciona el cuerpo ante los sentimientos agradables, queriendo más y más. Su mente y su cuerpo conspiraban en contra de Sakura, y pronto ya no pudo luchar. Echó los brazos al cuello de Sasuke, rendida.

Él la levantó y la llevó a uno de los bancos, se sentó con ella sobre sus rodillas.

—No te arrepentirás, amor —murmuró, y su caliente boca volvió a reclamar la de ella.

¿Arrepentirse? ¿Cómo podía arrepentirse cuando estaba tan excitada y era tan feliz?

Él sostuvo con un brazo la espalda de ella y, con la otra mano, recorrió lentamente el cuello, después bajó, e hizo que ella contuviera el aliento cuando pasó sobre sus pechos. Luego pasó al vientre, al muslo. La tanteaba vacilante, como si no pudiera creer que ella iba a entregarse. Pero, cuando su mano empezó a recorrer el mismo camino hacia arriba, se volvió más audaz, más posesivo.

Bajo la delgada tela del vestido, la piel de ella empezó a arder. El vestido era, en cierto modo, una incomodidad. Él también lo pensó. Primero desabrochó el botón de la garganta, después el lazo que sujetaba el vestido, bajo los pechos. Un momento después estaban de pie y él había retirado completamente el vestido.

Sasuke contuvo el aliento al ver a Sakura en su ropa interior de seda, que se pegaba a su piel, moldeando sus delicadas curvas. Ella le miró directamente, sin vergüenza lo que alentó las llamas que lo consumían. Los ojos de ella eran fuego en la oscura luz, los jóvenes pechos ponían tensa la camisa de encaje. Era la criatura más bella que él había visto.

El pequeño cardenal en la base de la garganta atrajo su mirada y sonrió.

—De manera que te he puesto mi marca. Supongo que debería pedirte perdón.

—Me lo pedirías si supieras lo difícil que me ha sido ocultarlo. No volverás a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—No hago promesas —dijo él con voz ronca. Después la miró audazmente y preguntó: —No estás asustada, ¿verdad, amor?

—No... al menos no lo creo.

—Entonces deja que te vea toda —insistió él suavemente. Ella dejó que se le volviera a acercar y le quitó el resto de la ropa, hasta, dejarla desnuda. Sus ojos la examinaron lentamente, ávidamente, y después la atrajo contra él y pegó su boca a los pechos de ella. La boca de Sasuke, sus dientes, sus labios, todo empezó a actuar, haciéndola contener el aliento y gritar una y otra vez. Envolvió en sus brazos la cabeza de él, le apretó contra ella. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando él empezó a besarle el vientre. Dios mío, ya casi no podía aguantar más...

—¿No deberías...? Sasuke... tu ropa, Sasuke —logró articular finalmente.

En unos segundos él había desnudado su pecho y los ojos de Sakura se dilataron, ante lo que ocultaban las ropas de él. Sabía que el pecho de él era amplio, pero ahora le parecía enorme. Estaba tostado en todo el cuerpo, y la mata de vello sobre su pecho era castaño oscura.

Ella recorrió con los dedos el músculo del ante brazo. El contacto de la mano de ella le abrasó, haciéndole gemir.

—El resto ahora —dijo ella, porque quería verle totalmente, como él la había visto a ella. Se apañó y se sentó para ver cómo él se desnudaba. No se sentía en modo alguno turbada, a pesar de estar desnuda. Regodeó su mirada en él, un hombre en toda su gloria.

Cuando finalmente quedó desnudo, se acercó y le toco, primero las estrechas caderas, después los largos y gruesos muslos. Él le asió la mano, deteniéndola.

—No, amor —su voz era ronca de pasión—. Estoy a punto de estallar, de manera que debo andar lentamente.

Entonces ella vio lo que estaba a punto de estallar. Increíble. Hermoso. Extraordinario.

Lentamente ella levantó sus ojos hasta los de él.

—¿Cómo puedo saber lo que te gusta si no te toco?

Él le tomó la cara con las manos.

—Después, amor. Esta vez soy yo quien quiere darte placer, pero primero tendré que lastimarte.

—Lo sé —dijo ella suavemente, con timidez—. La tía Charlotte me lo dijo.

—Pero si confías en mi, Sakura, si te relajas y confías en mí... te prepararé. Sólo sentirás un poco de dolor y te prometo que disfrutarás de lo que viene después.

—Ya me ha gustado lo que viene antes —dijo ella sonriendo.

—Oh, mi dulce amor, a mí también.

Volvió a besarla, y sus labios separaron los de ella para sumergirse en su boca. Él estaba a punto de perder el control. La pasión de ella le enardecía, hacía que luchara defendiendo un tiempo precioso. Le acarició el vientre, después descendió hacia los muslos separados.

Ella gimió cuando él tocó la caliente esencia de ella. Y después retrocedió sorprendida cuando él le metió profundamente un dedo. Su espalda se dobló, los senos se apretaron contra el pecho de él. Ella apartó sus labios de los de él.

—Estoy... preparada, Sasuke... lo juró.

—Todavía no, amor —dijo él con cautela.

—Por favor, Sasuke —dijo ella sin aliento.

Aquello le venció. Miró alrededor, frustrado, hacia un estrecho banco. No quería desvirgarla en el suelo, pero, maldición, nunca debió haberla traído a este lugar, no para la primera vez.

—Sasuke... —suplicó ella apasionada. El se acomodó y penetró en ella con toda la suavidad que pudo. La oyó contener el aliento cuando su calidez le rodeó. Ella se adelantó, hasta que él alcanzó su virginidad. La presión la contuvo, pero, en la postura en la que estaban, no podía atravesarla con suficiente rapidez como para atenuar el dolor.

Era inevitable. Él oprimió con su boca la boca de ella para recibir su grito, y entonces, sin previo aviso, la levantó y la empujó con dureza. La mantuvo así hasta que las uñas de ella dejaron de apretar los hombros de él y ella volvió a respirar con placer, relajándose contra él.

—Sasuke...

Su nombre nunca había sido pronunciado con más dulzura. Sonrió con alivio y le contestó sin palabras, tomándola de las nalgas para levantarla, y después la hizo deslizar lentamente en él.

Ella rápidamente aceleró el ritmo, aferrada con fuerza a él. Mil fuegos se habían encendido en ella, uniéndose en una sola llama que pronto no podría ser contenida. Y la recorrió totalmente, ahogándola en el más dulce de los fuegos.

Sasuke no recordaba haber quedado nunca tan saciado, ni haber sentido una ternura semejante después de hacer el amor. Quería abrazar para siempre a Sakura, no soltarla nunca más.

—¿Eso ha sido... normal? —preguntó ella como en un sueño. Él rió.

—Después de lo que hemos experimentado... ¿quieres una mera normalidad?

—No, creo que no —levantó suspirando la cabeza que había dejado sobre el pecho de él, suspirando—. Creo que deberíamos volver a la casa.

—Oh, maldición —gruñó él—. Yo también lo creo.

Ella le miró, el amor y el anhelo brillando en su bello rostro.

—Sasuke..

—Sí, mi amor...

—No adivinarán nada, ¿verdad? —Lo cierto es que no le importaba que lo adivinaran, pero creía que debía preguntar.

Sasuke le sonrió.

—Nadie se atreverá a sugerir que hemos hecho el amor al aire libre. No es costumbre, amor.

Vistiéndose, bromeando, robándose besos, pasaron otros veinte minutos antes de que dieran vuelta al estanque en dirección a la casa. Sasuke le pasaba el brazo sobre los hombros, apretándola contra él, cuando Amy surgió ante ellos desde la cubierta de un matorral.

—Oh, Sakura, me alegro de que seas tú —dijo sin aliento.

—¿Me han echado de menos? —preguntó Sakura, preparándose para enfrentarse a una dura prueba.

—¿Echado de menos? No lo sé... yo salí a caminar, sabes, y no me di cuenta de que pasaba el tiempo... —Amy empezó a toser, en verdad era una mala representación, porque el matorral que había detrás de ellos empezó a crujir.— Marshall se enojará terriblemente —dijo—. ¿Te importaría mucho decir que he estado contigo?

Sakura logró contener una sonrisa.

—Claro que no... si prometes que no perderás nuevamente el tiempo. Sasuke...

—Perfectamente —asintió él—. Sé personalmente hasta qué punto se nos puede pasar el tiempo.

Los tres lograron mostrar caras muy serias cuando volvieron apresurados a la casa.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 13


	14. Chapter 14

Hola:) como siempre aclaro que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela de Johanna Lindsey! Les comento que hare los capítulos mas largos a pedido de Karliss! :) y les cuento para los que no saben, que actualizo todos los días, y siempre son dos o mas capitulos! Gracias! Y ahora a leer!

Capítulo 14

La fiesta de compromiso dada por Edward y Charlotte Malory fue un éxito total. Toda la familia y los amigos más cercanos estuvieron presentes. Incluso lograron convencer a la mujer de Jason para que dejara su cura de baños en Bath y asistiera al acontecimiento. La abuela de Sasuke y la tía Eleanor se divirtieron enormemente, y Sakura adivinó que habían temido que Sasuke no se casara nunca. Su madre, a la que el nunca nombraba, estaba conspicuamente ausente.

Sasuke estaba de muy buen humor y todo marchó maravillosamente. Habían tardado dos semanas en preparar la fiesta, y todo estaba meticulosamente cuidado al detalle.

Pero, ay, el buen tiempo de navegación no dura. Dos meses después de la fiesta, Sakura Haruno estaba en el fondo de la desesperación. Y no le servía de nada haber llegado gradualmente a este nivel de desdicha.

Todo había sido para nada.

Y ella no lo había creído posible, no, después de haber hecho el amor con él. Ella había estado segura de que después de aquella noche, él iba a considerarse feliz casándose con ella. Había sido maravilloso, increíblemente paciente y tierno aquella vez. Es verdad que bebió un poco de más, pero, ¿tanto había sido como para que pudiera olvidar aquella noche?

Oh, seguían pensando en casarse. Y él siempre le avisaba cuando iba a salir de la ciudad. A veces iba semanas enteras a Southampton, pretextando negocios. Siempre le avisaba cuando volvía a Londres, pero, en los últimos dos meses, no lo había visto más de cinco veces. Y esas cinco veces habían sido terribles, una tras otra.

El nunca se había retrasado cuando tenía que acompañarla a una reunión, pero la había traído de vuelta a casa sólo tres veces. Las otras dos, ella había dejado que el mal humor se apoderara de ella y había partido sola. No era que él la hubiera dejado para pasar toda la velada en la sala de juego, o mezclado en discusiones políticas, pero, con frecuencia, pasaba más tiempo con Karin Eddington que con ella. Y cuando hacía el tonto siguiendo a aquella mujer por todos lados, bueno, aquello ya era casi el límite.

Y todo era intencionado. Ella sabía que él se estaba portando mal para hacerle a ella un favor. Y esto era lo que más la hería. Si ella hubiera pensado por un momento, que él se mostraba como realmente era... bueno, habría dejado que Tony se ocupara de él, claro que lo hubiera hecho. Pero él no era un canalla. Estaba haciendo una campaña despiadada para que ella le dejara. Del mismo modo que se había visto obligado a aceptar el compromiso, quería ahora que ella se viera obligada a dejarle.

Lo peor de todo era que, por más que la hiriese, ella no podía romper con él. Ya no estaba ella sola para pensar.

Sasuke le quitó la corta capa de encaje negro y se la tendió al lacayo, junto con su gran capa oscura bordeada de rojo y su sombrero de copa. Sakura llevaba un vestido blanco con borlas en el ruedo y en las cortas mangas. El escote era amplio, como se usaba, apenas cubría sus pechos, y ella se sentía incómoda por esto y porque el blanco era el color de las doncellas virginales.

Había logrado que su tío Edward la dejara ir sin acompañante, por una vez. Desde la fiesta del compromiso, no había habido ningún intercambio amable entre ella y Sasuke.

Pero, hubiera esperado lo que hubiera esperado, ahora estaba desilusionada. Habían estado solos y muy cerca, en el coche, durante el breve viaje, y él no había intentado acercarse a ella, ni le había dicho una sola palabra.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de reojo cuando marchaban uno al lado del otro hacia el salón de música, donde una joven pareja, amigos de Sasuke, recibía a unos veinte invitados. Sasuke estaba muy apuesto esta noche, con un frac verde, un chaleco crema bordado y una camisa con volantes. La corbata era amplia y suelta, y llevaba pantalones largos, en lugar de calzones a la rodilla y las medias de seda preferidas por los elegantes para la noche. La tela se pegaba a sus largas piernas, moldeando los poderosos muslos y pantorrillas. Sólo mirar aquel cuerpo largo y flexible bastaba para turbarla.

El pelo de él era un revoltijo de rizos cortos y oscuros. Ella sabía que era suave al tacto, y sabía también que los labios eran suaves, no la línea dura y rígida que parecían ser últimamente. Oh, ¿por qué se negaba a hablar con ella?

Un resplandor iluminó sus ojos. Se detuvo en el salón con un leve suspiro, forzando a Sasuke a detenerse también. El se volvió hacia ella y ella se agachó para ajustarse el zapato. Torpemente perdió el equilibrio y se balanceó hacia él. Sasuke la sostuvo agarrándola por debajo de los brazos, pero a pesar de eso, ella cayó contra él, sus manos se aferraron a los hombros de él y sus senos se pegaron contra su pecho. El jadeó como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago. Y en verdad era un golpe fuerte. El calor recorrió su cuerpo, el fuego entró en sus ojos, convirtiéndolos en carbones ardientes.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura también abrasaban.

—Gracias, Sasuke.

Se apartó, y caminó como si no hubiera pasado nada, mientras él seguía allí, con los ojos cerrados, los dientes apretados, procurando recobrar el control. ¿Cómo era posible que un incidente tan insignificante pudiera aflojar el apretado freno que le contenía? Ya era bastante con que el verla, el oírla, su perfume, fueran una provocación constante, pero el contacto... esta era el arma que había destruido enteramente sus defensas.

—¡Oh, mira, Sasuke! ¡El tío Tony está allí! —Sakura sonrió a Anthony Malory, al otro lado del cuarto, pero la sonrisa estaba dirigida tanto para sí como para su tío. Había oído el jadeo de Sasuke, le había sentido temblar, había visto el deseo en los ojos negros. Era un mentiroso. Seguía deseándola. No quería que ella se diera cuenta, pero Sakura ahora lo sabía. Y el saberlo la animaba, compensaba el abominable trato que él le daba.

Sasuke alcanzó a Sakura a la entrada de la sala de música, y sus ojos vieron en seguida la exótica cabeza de Anthony Malory, inclinada hacia la dama que estaba sentada a su lado.

—¡Maldición! ¿Qué está haciendo aquí ese hombre? —Sakura tuvo ganas de reírse al oír aquel tono, pero logró mantener una cara seria.

—No lo sé. Los dueños de la casa son amigos tuyos, no míos.

Los ojos de él se clavaron intensamente en ella.

—Pero él no suele acudir a estas reuniones, aunque lo inviten, ha venido para vigilarte.

—Oh, no seas injusto, Sasuke —bromeó ella—. Esta es la primera vez que tropezamos con él.

—Olvidas Vauxhall.

—Bueno, eso fue un accidente. No creo que aquel día tuviera intenciones de vigilarme.

—No. Ambos sabemos cuál era su intención aquel día.

—Vamos, estás enfadado —murmuró ella, y no habló más del asunto. Sabía por qué su tío estaba allí. Había oído que Sasuke había sido visto con otras mujeres, y estaba furioso. Y al parecer pensaba que su presencia podía servir de algo.

La joven pareja que estaba sentada ante el piano terminó su dúo, y algunos invitados comenzaron a levantarse de sus asientos par estirar las piernas, antes de que se iniciara la segunda canción. Brillantes casacas de raso y calzones hasta la rodilla haciendo juego eran lucidos por los hombres más elegantes. Las mujeres casadas se destacaban por los colores llamativos, los de las doncellas eran de tono pastel o blanco.

Sakura conocía a todo el mundo, fuera de la dueña de casa, la señora Hardgreaves. George Fowler estaba allí con su hermana y su hermano menor. Recientemente Sakura había sido presentada a lord Percival Alden, buen amigo de Sasuke. Incluso conocía a la mujer que tenía una aventura amorosa con Tony, y que estaba sentada junto a él. Y, para su profunda irritación, Karin Eddington estaba también presente, acompañada por un antiguo compinche de Tony.

—Sasuke—dijo Sakura tocándolo suavemente en el brazo—. Tienes que presentarme a la dueña de la casa, antes que la hermana de George empiece su recital.

Ella sintió que él se endurecía bajo sus dedos, sonrió y se adelantó hacia la señora Hardgreaves. Vamos, tenía que tocarlo con más frecuencia, pensó.

La velada no marchaba como ella hubiera querido. Durante la comida estuvo sentada lejos de Sasuke en la larga mesa. Él estaba sentado al lado de la dueña de la casa, una mujer voluptuosa y atractiva, y él había decidido mostrarse encantador, cautivar a esta dama y a todas las mujeres que le rodeaban.

Ella hablaba tan graciosamente como le era posible con George, pero era difícil mostrarse animada cuando, realmente, estaba tan triste. El libertino lord Percival, que se sentaba a su derecha, no le servía de mucho, y continuamente hacía comentarios acerca de Sasuke, comentarios que conseguían que ella le mirara una y otra vez, forzándola a reconocer todas las señales que ya había visto antes. Sasuke no se limitaba a mostrarse encantador con la señora Hardgreaves, sino que tenía la expresión de un hombre en celo.

A medida que avanzaba la noche, Sakura olvidó su triunfo al hacer perder la compostura a Sasuke. El no la miró ni una sola vez durante la comida. Ahora le resultaba difícil a ella fingir una leve sonrisa para sus compañeros de mesa y agradeció que Tony no estuviera cerca. En casos de tener que oír sus comentarios socarrones, hubiera estallado en lágrimas.

Finalmente, y con un profundo alivio, Sakura salió de la habitación con las otras damas, aunque apenas tuvo unos momentos para reponerse, antes de que los hombres entraran en la sala. Contuvo el aliento, porque quería saber si Sasuke iba a continuar ignorándola. El se fue directamente hacia la señora Hardgreaves, sin lanzar ni una mirada a Sakura.

Era casi el límite. Su orgullo no le permitía seguir allí. Y si su tío le decía una sola palabra acerca de Sasuke, Sakura iba a estallar. Y no podía hacerlo en público.

Cuando pidió a George Fowler que la acompañara a su casa, los límpidos ojos verdes de él se abrieron, deleitados. Después preguntó:

—¿Y vuestro tío?

—Estoy un poco enfadada con él. —Lo estaba y no lo estaba, pero servía de pretexto—. Y de todos modos él ha venido escoltando a una dama. Pero no quiero molestarle, George. Tenéis con vos a vuestra hermana.

—Mi hermano se ocupara de ella, no temáis nada —declaró él sonriendo.

Bueno, pensó ella fastidiada, al menos gustaba a alguien.

—Me pregunto por qué percibís enseguida que ella sale de la habitación con alguien.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta y encontró la firme mirada de Anthony Malory.

—¿Me estáis siguiendo, milord? —preguntó.

—No tiene sentido quedarse cuando la fiesta casi ha terminado —replicó amablemente Anthony—. Y fue todo un espectáculo. Sólo hacía diez minutos que ella se había ido y partisteis vos también. Eso produce mal efecto.

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

—Me sorprende que no la hayáis seguido para aseguraros de que Fowler la llevaba directamente a su casa. No es esto lo que corresponde a un buen perro guardián.

Anthony rió.

—¿Para qué? Ella hará lo que le dé la gana, haga yo lo que haga. Y estoy más tranquilo si va acompañada por Fowler que si la acompaña usted... —Hizo una pausa y se aclaró la garganta.— Aunque era uno de los pretendientes de ella la temporada pasada. Si no la lleva directamente a casa, no creo que podáis echárselo a él en cara, ¿verdad? Estáis haciendo todo lo posible para mostrar a estos jóvenes potrillos que ella está todavía disponible. —Espero un momento.— ¿No es así?

Los ojos de Sasuke llamearon.

—Si no os gusta mi comportamiento, ya sabéis lo que podéis hacer.

—Es verdad —dijo fríamente Anthony, y todo el buen humor desapareció en un instante.— Si no creyera que Sakura iba a armar un escándalo, os encontraría muy pronto en el terreno del honor. Cuando ella deje de defenderos, acudiremos a esa cita... podéis contar con ello.

—Sois un maldito hipócrita, Malory—. Anthony se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, lo soy cuando uno de los míos está involucrado. ¿Sabéis, Montieth? Jason podrá tener una gran opinión acerca de usted, pero Jason sólo conoce los aspectos más positivos de vuestro carácter. No sabe lo que estáis tratando de hacer, pero yo lo sé.

—¿Lo sabéis?

Dejaron de hablar al ver acercarse a Percy. Anthony se apartó del enojado Sasuke y Percy se acercó, comprensivo, a su amigo.

—De manera que has tenido otro choque con él, ¿verdad?

—Algo parecido —dijo Sasuke de mala gana.

Percy movió la cabeza. El problema de Sasuke era que rara vez había encontrado oposición en la vida. Era lo bastante fuerte y lo bastante temerario como para que nadie quisiera tener un cambio de palabras con él, y mucho menos pelearse. Y ahora los parientes de lady Haruno lo presionaban colectivamente, y la frustración se hacía sentir en él.

—No deberías tomarlo tan en serio, Sasuke. Nunca te habías encontrado antes con alguien tan formidable como tú, y ahora tienes todo un surtido. —Y como Sasuke no contestaba, prosiguió:— las cosas mejorarán cuando estés casado.

—¡Al diablo! —estalló Sasuke. Dejó a Percy y fue en busca de su capa. Sasuke aspiró profundamente el aire nocturno al salir para esperar su coche, que estaba al otro lado de la calle. Después volvió a aspirar el aire. Pero esto no le apaciguó.

—Espera, Sasuke —exclamó Percy bajando las escaleras—. Tal vez te convenga hablar con un amigo.

—Esta noche, no Percy. Estoy a punto de estallar.

—¿A causa de Malory? —gruñó Percy.— ¿O acaso porque ella se fue con George?

—Sakura puede irse con quien demonios le dé la gana, ¿a mí qué me importa?

—Vamos, no enloquezcas —protestó Percy, retrocediendo un poco.— El viejo George es... bueno, no enteramente inofensivo, pero... bueno, caramba, ella está comprometida contigo. Ella... —Se dio cuenta de que sus palabras sólo habían servido para empeorar las cosas.— No lo creo. ¿Acaso el insensible Montieth es capaz, por una vez, de mostrarse celoso?

—Claro que no estoy celoso —exclamó Sasuke—. Simplemente esperaba que esta noche terminara todo.

Pero lo cierto es que se puso rojo, rojo oscuro cuando George Fowler con su mano tomó el codo de Sakura. Fowler era joven y apuesto, y el maldito Tony Malory había dicho que había sido pretendiente de Sakura durante la temporada pasada.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando, Sasuke? ¿El fin de qué?

—La farsa de este compromiso. Supongo que no crees que voy a casarme con esa muchacha porque me hayan forzado a aceptarla.

Percy silbó suavemente.

—Ah, ahora entiendo por qué andabas detrás de H. Ella no es tu tipo. —Sasuke movió la cabeza.— Creí que querías poner celosa a tu novia.

—Quería enfurecerla para que me dejara. No es la primera vez que corro tras otras faldas cuando ella me está mirando. Incluso le he prestado atención a Karin, a pesar de estar harto de ella. Pero Sakura no ha mencionado eso ni una sola vez.

—Quizás esa muchacha te ama —dijo simplemente Percy.

—No quiero que me ame, quiero que me odie —gruñó Sasuke. Ahora, se dijo, no después, no cuando él se hubiera acostumbrado al amor de ella, cuando dependiera de ese amor y lo necesitara. Entonces ya no podría soportar el odio de ella.

—Bueno, te has metido en una buena. ¿Qué vas a hacer si ella no rompe el compromiso? ¿Piensas dejarla?

Sasuke miró al cielo.

—He dado mi palabra de casarme con ella.

—Entonces terminarás haciéndolo.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Y te parece tan mal?

Él suponía que aquello sería el cielo, pero no se lo iba a decir a Percy. Su coche llegó a la curva en aquel momento y preguntó:

—¿Quieres hacerme un favor, Percy? Vuelve dentro y da un mensaje a mi futuro pariente político. Dile que conviene que tenga una charla con su sobrina acerca del sujeto que la ha acompañado a casa esta noche. —Rió.— Si cree que me importa, es probable que redoble sus esfuerzos para hacer que ella me abandone. Si no es así, el mensaje le irritará. Y eso me hará feliz. —Y en verdad, ya parecía sentirse mejor.

—Gracias, viejo. Él es capaz de cortarme la cabeza si le doy ese mensaje —dijo Percy.

—No lo dudes —dijo Sasuke sonriendo.— Pero me harás ese favor de todos modos, ¿verdad? Eres un buen amigo...

Sasuke sonrió al ver la expresión de la cara de Percy, y le saludó con la mano cuando su coche se alejaba por el camino.

Su buen humor tardó sólo un instante en desaparecer. Esta noche había quedado demostrado que no podía tolerar mucho tiempo la presencia de Sakura.

Sólo tocarla le había hecho ponerse de rodillas. ¡Maldición! Había procurado estar lejos de ella todo lo posible, pero, aunque esto era más cómodo, la dificultad no disminuía. De hecho seguían comprometidos.

—El fin del camino, compañero —dijo una voz en medio de su ensueño.

¿Compañero? ¿Era posible que su cochero le dijera esto?

Sasuke miró por la ventanilla y vio, no su casa, sino árboles cercanos. Sólo una angustiosa negrura lo rodeaba. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera estado preocupado hasta el punto de no darse cuenta de que le llevaban al campo, que había salido de Londres? Si así era, tanto daba, porque no había allí tránsito esta noche.

¿Qué diablos había hecho Malory? ¿Había acaso contratado a un matón para que le liquidara y poderle decir después a Sakura que él no había tocado a Sasuke? Casi podía ver al tío de ella riéndose con sus amigotes de la aventura.

Sasuke sonrió torvamente. Era una manera de dejar escapar la tensión. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido a él?

Aquella noche, poco después de que Sasuke y Sakura llegaran a la casa de la señora Hardgreaves en el West End, un hombre bajo, robusto, llamado Timothy Pye contrató un coche de alquiler que pasaba, y dio al cochero la dirección de una taberna cerca de los muelles.

Timothy realizaba tareas diversas, desde trabajar honestamente en los muelles, hasta cortar el pescuezo a un hombre. Reconocía que prefería las tareas fáciles, y esta era de las más fáciles, al parecer. Su amigo Neddy trabajaba con él. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era seguir a aquel hombre adondequiera que fuese, y luego informar dónde andaba el caballero, a la persona que les había contratado.

Le tocaba el turno de informar a Timothy, y no se retrasó en llegar a la mejor taberna de la manzana. Llamó a una puerta. Tardaron un momento en abrir.

En el cuarto había dos hombres. Uno era alto y delgado con una enorme y revuelta barba roja. El otro era un joven de estatura mediana, realmente un muchacho, guapo casi como una mujer, con un pelo exótico y ojos verdes jade. Timothy sólo había visto una vez al joven en la media docena de veces que había informado al hombre de más edad. Nunca le habían dicho sus nombres, y a Timothy tampoco le importaba saber quién eran. Cumplía con el trabajo por el que le pagaban, y no hacía preguntas.

—Parece que va a pasar una buena noche —empezó Timothy, dirigiéndose al barbudo.— Una fiesta en el West End. Muchos coches elegantes a ambos lados de la calle.

—¿Sólo?— Timothy sonrió.

—Trajo una mujercita en su coche, como la otra vez. La llevó dentro, los he visto.

—¿Estáis seguro de que se trata de la misma mujer, señor Pye? ¿La que salió sin él la última vez?— Timothy asintió.

—No es posible olvidarse, señor. Esa es una belleza, de verdad lo es.

El hombre más joven habló.

—Debe ser su querida, ¿no os parece? Mi padre dice que no es tipo de perder tiempo con una mujer con la que no se acuesta.

—¡Maldición, muchacho! —rugió el de la barba roja—. ¡Habla como es debido, caramba! No lo haces cuando tu padre no esta. Sólo oigo impropiedades.

El joven se ruborizó hasta el pecho, cosa que se reveló por la abertura de su camisa. Sus ojos verdes se apartaron, turbados, se acercó a una mesa sobre la que había un juego de naipes junto a una botella de vino y dos vasos. Se sentó allí, mezcló las cartas, porque no pensaba oír el resto del informe: se sentía humillado.

—Continuad, señor Pye.

—Está bien, señor. —Y el «señor» le salió naturalmente, porque el individuo no parecía un caballero con aquella revuelta barba roja, pero hablaba como si lo fuera.— Sé que queréis saber sobre la chica, porque esta noche volvió a salir con él.

—¿Cómo es la iluminación de la calle?

—Buena. Pero no tan brillante como para que Neddy y yo no podamos sacar al cochero limpia y silenciosamente.

—Entonces quizás esta noche es la noche. —El de la barba roja sonrió por primera vez.— Ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer si se presenta la ocasión, señor Pye.

—De acuerdo, señor. Sé que no queréis que la chica quede metida en el asunto. Si sale solo, es nuestro.

La puerta se cerró tras Pye y Conrad Sharpe rió. Era una risa profunda y sonora la que salía de aquel hombre tan delgado.

—Vamos, no te asustes, muchacho. Si todo va bien, mañana estaremos de camino a casa.

—No tenias por qué reprenderme delante de gente como esa, Connie. Mi padre no me corrige delante de los demás.

—Bueno, tu padre es un padre bastante joven y, por eso, procura no hacerte sufrir, Jeremy.

—¿Y a ti no te importa?

—¿Por qué me va a importar, muchacho?— Había verdadero afecto en las maneras del hombre de más edad, y él joven Jeremy sonrió al fin.

—Si lo atrapan esta noche, ¿podré intervenir?

—Lo siento, chico. Es un asunto en el que no le gustaría a tu padre verte metido.

—Tengo dieciséis años —protestó Jeremy. Y he estado en una batalla marina.

—Apenas.

—De todos modos...

—No —dijo Conrad irreductible—. Aunque tu padre estuviera de acuerdo, yo no te dejaría. No es necesario que conozcas lo peor de tu padre.

—El sólo le va a dar una lección, Connie.

—Sí, pero como tú fuiste herido, la lección va a ser dura. Y también su orgullo está metido en el asunto. No has oído los desdenes y las provocaciones que el joven lord metió en la herida. Estabas tendido de espaldas con una herida mortal.

—Gracias a él, y es por eso por lo que...

—He dicho que no —interrumpió bruscamente Conrad.

—Bueno —refunfuñó Jeremy— pero todavía no sé por qué nos metemos en todos estos líos y molestias, tras haberlo seguido en Southampton sin suerte y tras haber perdido dos semanas en Londres haciendo lo mismo. Hubiera sido mucho más divertido hundir simplemente uno de sus buques.

Conrad rió.

—A tu padre le gustaría oír cuál es tu idea de la diversión. Pero este señor puede que tenga sólo seis barcos de la línea mercante, y perder uno no le hará daño al bolsillo. Tu padre está decidido a ajustar cuentas a un nivel más personal.

—¿Y después podremos volver a casa?

—Sí, muchacho, y tú podrás volver a estudiar como se debe.

Jeremy hizo una mueca y Conrad Sharpe rió. Después oyeron la risita de una mujer que provenía del cuarto contiguo, donde estaba el padre de Jeremy, y la mueca de Jeremy se convirtió en un ardiente rubor, haciendo que Conrad se riera aún con más fuerza.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 14


	15. Chapter 15

Hola!:) como siempre antes que nada, aclaró que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela de Johanna Lindsey! Ahora si, primer capitulo de hoy! :)

Capítulo 15

Todavía calentado por el sol del día, el suelo estaba ardiente bajo su mejilla. O tal vez había yacido horas en aquel lugar y su cuerpo había calentado el suelo, la verdad es que no lo sabía. Estos pensamientos atravesaban la mente de Sasuke cuando volvió en sí y abrió los ojos.

Después se llamó a sí mismo tonto, mil veces tonto. Como caballero que era había salido de su coche, sin soñar que iba a ser atacado antes de poner el pie en tierra.

Escupió el polvo que tenía en la boca. Al parecer le habían dejado allí tendido. Un cuidadoso movimiento le hizo saber que tenía las manos atadas a la espalda y que, además, estaban entumecidas. ¡Caramba! Agudos dolores como de puñales le atravesaban la cabeza, y hubiera sido una suerte poder ponerse de rodillas, por no decir de pie. Pero, si le hubieran dejado el coche, tampoco hubiera podido conducirlo, privado como estaba del uso de las manos. Quizás habían dejado el coche...

Torciendo la cabeza en medio de un atroz dolor, Sasuke vio una de las ruedas del coche... y un par de botas al lado.

—¿Todavía estáis ahí? —preguntó incrédulo.

—¿Y adonde voy a ir, camarada?

—De vuelta a vuestra cueva de ladrones, supongo —contestó Sasuke.

El otro rió. ¿Qué diablos significaba esto? ¿No se trataba de un robo corriente? Pensó otra vez en Malory, pero, por más que analizaba al hombre, no podía imaginarle contratando a un matón para que lo atacara.

—¿He estado mucho tiempo inconsciente? —preguntó Sasuke. La cabeza le palpitaba.

—Una hora larga, amigo, no cabe duda.

—¿Entonces, queréis decirme qué diablos estáis esperando? —gruñó Sasuke.— ¡Robadme y terminad de una vez!

—Ya lo hice, amigo, enseguida. No me dijeron que lo hiciera, pero lo hice. Pero estoy encargado de custodiaros aquí.

Sasuke procuró sentarse, pero le invadió un intenso mareo. Maldijo e intentó de nuevo incorporarse.

—Tranquilo, camarada. No intentéis ninguna treta, o volveré a golpearos con mi cachiporra.

Sasuke se sentó, con las rodillas dobladas contra el pecho. Aspirar profundamente el aire le haría bien. Finalmente logró ver al individuo. No quedó impresionado. Si conseguía ponerse de pie daría fácilmente cuenta de él, incluso con las manos atadas.

—Ayudadme a incorporarme.

—Es gracioso, amigo. Sois casi dos veces de mi tamaño. Y yo no he nacido ayer.

«Bueno, estoy listo», pensó Sasuke.

—¿Qué hicisteis con mi cochero?

—Le dejamos en un callejón. No os preocupéis. Despertará con dolor de cabeza, lo mismo que usted, pero no le pasará nada.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—Me gustabais más cuando estabais dormido —fue la rápida respuesta elusiva—. Hacéis demasiadas preguntas.

—Al menos podríais decirme qué hacemos aquí —dijo Sasuke con impaciencia.

—Estáis sentado en medio del camino y yo me ocupo de que sigáis aquí.

—¡No, lo que hacéis es enojarme! —exclamó Sasuke.

—Es algo que me preocupa mucho, amigo. De verdad me preocupa.

Con un poco de equilibrio y esfuerzo podría dar un golpe con la cabeza a aquel ignominioso hijo de pu*ta, pensó Sasuke. Pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de otro coche que se acercaba. Como el bandolero no se apresuró a dejar la escena, Sasuke llegó a la incómoda conclusión de que el coche era esperado. ¿Qué demonios iban a hacerle ahora?

—¿Se acerca algún amigo vuestro?

El otro movió la cabeza.

—Ya os he dicho, camarada, que hacéis demasiadas preguntas.

La lámpara exterior del coche que se acercaba iluminó la zona y lo que Sasuke vio fue como un escozor familiar. ¿Estaba acaso en Hyde Park? Todas las mañanas cabalgaba allí, y conocía los senderos tan bien como los de Silverley. ¿Se habrían atrevido a asaltarlo estando tan cerca de su casa?

El coche se detuvo a unos dos metros de distancia, el cochero descendió, no sin recoger antes la lámpara. Detrás de él dos hombres salieron del coche, pero Sasuke sólo pudo ver algunas vagas formas porque la luz le daba directamente en la cara. Procuró incorporarse, pero la cachiporra de Pye le previno de que no lo hiciera; el hombre la apoyó sobre su hombro.

—¿Lindo cuadro, eh, Connie? —les oyó decir. Y luego:

—En verdad que sí. Todo listo y a vuestras órdenes.

Las carcajadas que siguieron actuaron como un rallador sobre los sensibilizados nervios de Sasuke.

No reconoció las voces, pero el acento era culto. ¿Qué enemigos se había hecho últimamente entre el grupo elegante? ¡Docenas! ¡Todos los antiguos pretendientes de su actual novia!

—Un trabajo espléndido, amigos. —Arrojaron una bolsa al que llevaba la cachiporra y otra al bajo y robusto cochero.— Encended esa lámpara para nosotros y luego devolved el coche alquilado. Nosotros usaremos este coche, ya que Su Señoría no va a necesitarlo.

La luz salió de sus ojos y Sasuke pudo echar al fin una mirada a los dos hombres. Ambos eran altos y barbudos, ambos bien vestidos, el más delgado con un redingote cruzado; el otro, cuya barba era muy grande, con una severa casaca, estilo Garrick. Vio unos pantalones oscuros y unas botas bien lustradas. Pero, ¿quiénes eran estos hombres?

El más grueso, que era algo más bajo que el otro, llevaba un bastón con mango de marfil. Esto y la revuelta barba le daban un aire caricaturesco. Era de más edad que su compañero, probablemente estaba cerca de los cuarenta. Le pareció vagamente familiar, pero, aunque le fuera la vida en ello, Sasuke se sentía incapaz de reconocerlos.

—Traed esa otra lámpara antes de partir—. La lámpara del coche de Sasuke fue puesta en la parte de atrás del otro vehículo, iluminándole a él, pero dejando en sombras a los dos caballeros. El cochero y el matón se fueron en el carruaje de alquiler.

—¿Verdad que parece estar confundido, Connie? —dijo el hombre más joven cuando el otro coche se alejó—. Supongo que no irá a desilusionarme diciendo que no me recuerda.

—Tal vez convenga que le refresques la memoria.

—Quizás...

La punta de la bota golpeó a Sasuke en la mandíbula. Y él cayó hacia atrás con los brazos atados, gimiendo de dolor.

—Vamos, amigo, sentaos. Eso no ha sido más que un golpecito.

Sasuke fue asido rudamente de las muñecas atadas y puesto de pie, tras retorcerle los brazos. Se bamboleó un momento, vencido por un nuevo mareo, pero una pesada mano le sostuvo. Por suerte la mandíbula ya se le estaba entumeciendo. Apenas sintió un tirón cuando separó los labios.

—Si es que nos conocemos...

El primer hombre le cortó el aliento, dándole un golpe en el estómago. Sasuke se dobló, en busca de aire, que se le escapaba de los pulmones.

La mano que se deslizó bajo su mentón para enderezarlo fue casi suave.

—No me desilusionéis, amigo —la voz era dulce pero cargada de amenaza—. Decid que me recordáis.

Sasuke se ruborizó impotente de ira y miró fijamente al hombre. Era un poco más bajo que él. El largo pelo castaño claro estaba atado atrás con una cinta, pero unos rizos más cortos y más rubios caían sobre sus orejas. La barba era del mismo tono castaño claro. Cuando movió la cabeza a un lado para mirar a Sasuke un relámpago de oro brilló en su oreja. ¿Un pendiente? Imposible. El único hombre que usaba pendientes era... la inquietud empezó a reemplazar al enfado.

—Capitán Hawke...

—Muy bien, amigo. No hubiera podido aceptar la idea de que me hubierais olvidado —dijo Hawke con una risita—. ¿Ves lo que se logra cuando se golpea bien, Connie? Y la última vez que nos encontramos fue en un callejón oscuro. Dudo que el muchacho pudiera verme bien entonces.

—Te vio bastante bien en el Maiden Anne.

—¿Pero es que acaso parezco el mismo a bordo de un barco? No. Me ha reconocido porque es inteligente. Fue cuestión de deducir, ¿entiendes? Dudo que tengas otro enemigo como yo.

—Lamento desilusionaros —dijo pausadamente Sasuke— pero ya no tenéis el monopolio en eso de odiarme.

—¿No? Espléndido. No me gustaría que lo pasaseis demasiado bien cuando yo no esté aquí.

—¿De manera que viviré para ver otro día? —preguntó Sasuke. Connie rió.

—Es tan arrogante como tú, Hawke, vaya si lo es. No creo que le hayas asustado lo más mínimo. En cualquier momento te escupirá en los ojos.

—No lo creo —dijo fríamente Hawke—. En ese caso yo le arrancaría un ojo. ¿Cómo quedaría con un parche como el viejo Billings?

—¿Con esa bonita cara? —replicó Connie—. Sólo serviría para poner más de relieve sus soberbias facciones. A las damas les encantaría.

—Bueno, entonces es probable que tenga que ocuparme de su cara.

Sasuke ni siquiera vio venir el golpe. El fuego estalló en su mejilla y el impacto le hizo tambalearse. Connie estaba allí para sostenerlo de todos modos, y entonces la otra mejilla recibió un poderoso golpe.

Cuando se le aclaró la cabeza, Sasuke escupió sangre. Sus ojos brillaron con una luz asesina al encontrar la mirada fija del pirata.

—¿Estáis ya lo bastante enfadado como para querer luchar conmigo, hijo?

—Bastaba con preguntarlo —logró decir Sasuke.

—Necesitáis tener motivos. Estoy aquí para que estemos a la par, no para jugar con usted. Quiero una buena exhibición, o tendremos que repetir esto.

Sasuke resopló, aunque le dolía el pecho al hacerlo.

—¿Estar a la par? Olvidáis quien atacó a quién a mar abierto.

—Recordad que ese es mi oficio.

—¿Entonces cómo os atrevéis a hablar de venganza simplemente porque os han vencido? —exigió Sasuke—. ¿O soy acaso el único hombre que ha vuelto con el barco entero tras un encuentro con el Maiden Anne?

—De ningún modo —dijo Hawke sinceramente—. Ya hemos entrado otras veces averiados a puerto. Yo mismo he recibido heridas en el fragor de la batalla. Aunque no me gusto que mi hijo resultara herido cuando hicisteis caer mi palo mayor. Pero hasta esto debí aceptar para tener a bordo al muchacho. De todos modos, de caballero a caballero...

—¿Un caballero pirata? —Era peligroso, pero Sasuke tenía que decirlo.

—Burlaos como queráis, pero sois lo bastante inteligente como para daros cuenta de por qué teníamos que volver a encontrarnos.

Sasuke casi soltó la carcajada. Era increíble. El pirata le había atacado primero, para apoderarse del cargamento que Sasuke llevaba. Y Sasuke había ganado aquella batalla marina. Pero había hecho mal en provocar al capitán Hawke cuando se alejaba. Había sido un golpe bajo. Aunque había sucedido hacía cuatro años, y el era entonces muy joven y temerario, la victoria se le había subido a la cabeza. Al parecer habían sido las provocaciones las que habían llevado a Hawke a buscar ponerse a la par. ¿Acaso un caballero podía pasar por alto un insulto?

¡Caballero! Se habían encontrado en un callejón oscuro en Southampton cuando Sasuke regresó a Inglaterra, tres años antes. Aquella noche no había podido ver a su asaltante, aunque a Hawke le había dado placer presentarse. Aquel encuentro había sido interrumpido.

Después había habido una carta, una carta que esperaba a Sasuke cuando éste regresó el año anterior de las Indias Occidentales, expresando el pesar de Hawke por no haber podido renovar el conocimiento cuando Sasuke estaba en Londres. Y la carta convenció a Sasuke de que su enemigo era terrible. ¿Por qué?, ¿ah?, ¿por qué había tenido el regalo de que estuviera ávido de su sangre?

—Desátalo, Connie—. Sasuke se puso tenso.

—¿Tendré que luchar contra vosotros dos?

—Vamos —protestó el capitán Hawke—. Eso no sería muy correcto, ¿verdad?

—Caramba —gruñó Sasuke—. Golpear a un hombre atado no es muy correcto que digamos.

—¿Acaso os he lastimado, muchacho? Debéis aceptar mis excusas, pero creía que erais de pasta más recia. Y comprenderéis que me sienta justificado tras todo el trabajo que me habéis dado mientras esperaba que llegara este momento.

—¿Entenderéis si os digo que no estoy de acuerdo?

—Claro —replicó Hawke con un saludo burlón. Hawke se quitó la casaca. Estaba vestido con ropa que le permitía un movimiento ágil, una amplia camisa metida dentro de los pantalones. Sasuke tenía la molestia de la capa, la casaca y el chaleco. Vio que no iba a darle oportunidad para que se quitara ninguna de estas prendas mientras observaba al pirata que abría y cerraba el puño con impaciencia.

Sasuke no pudo retener un gruñido cuando las cuerdas fueron finalmente cortadas y sus brazos cayeron dolorosamente a los lados. Durante varios minutos no sintió sus dedos y luego, cuando la sangre los inundó, los sintió demasiado. Y había imaginado correctamente. No le dieron ni un momento de respiro para reponerse antes del primer golpe en la mandíbula que le hizo tambalearse. Cayó con dureza.

—Arriba, muchacho —se quejó Hawke con un suspiro—. Esta vez no nos interrumpirán. Haced una buena pelea y diré que estamos en paz.

—¿Y si no la hago?

—Entonces es probable que no salgáis de aquí caminando.

Sasuke comprendió. Arrojó la capa cuando todavía estaba en el suelo y se lanzó contra el otro, golpeándolo en la mitad del cuerpo y haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo. Siguió con un fuerte golpe de derecha a la mandíbula de Hawke, pero el impacto lastimó tanto su mano palpitante que fue él quien aulló de dolor.

Sasuke peleaba con toda su fuerza, pero Hawke era incansable y, pese a las heridas de Sasuke, el pirata era el más enfurecido de los dos. También era más pesado y más musculoso. Sus enormes puños eran infatigables y despiadados con el rostro y el cuerpo ya castigado de Sasuke. La lucha fue dura para los dos, y Sasuke cayó ensangrentado al suelo, pero sabía que el otro hombre también estaba lastimado. A pesar de todo, Hawke podía reír.

—Os reconozco capacidad, Montieth —dijo, sin aliento y resoplando, el capitán Hawke—. Probablemente me habríais vencido si hubieseis empezado fresco. Ahora estoy satisfecho.

Sasuke oyó sólo parte de esto, antes de caer en una bienvenida inconsciencia. Conrad Sharpe se inclinó sobre él y le sacudió, pero él no se movió.

—Se ha quedado sin sentido, Hawke. Pero tienes que sacarte el sombrero ante el muchacho. Ha durado mucho más de lo que era de esperar —dijo Conrad riendo—. ¿Cómo anda tu cuerpo ahora que estáis en paz?

—Tranquilo, Connie. Cielos e infiernos, el tipo tiene una derecha muy dura.

—Ya me di cuenta —dijo Conrad, riendo. Hawke suspiró.

—En otras circunstancias, casi habría simpatizado con él. Es una lástima que nos hayamos cruzado cuando era un jovenzuelo de lengua tan insolente.

—¿Acaso no lo somos todos a esa edad?

—Sí, creo que sí. Y todos debemos aprender una lección.— Hawke procuró enderezarse, pero gimió y se volvió.— Llévame a la cama, Connie. Creo que, después de esto, necesitaré por lo menos una semana de descanso.

—¿Valía la pena?

—¡Sí, Dios es testigo, claro que sí!

El último de los oficiales y el médico salieron del cuarto, y el lacayo de Sasuke, Harris, cerró la puerta. Sasuke se permitió sonreír, pero el movimiento se convirtió en una mueca al abrirse el labio partido.

—Si no lo tomáis a mal, señor, yo sonreiré por los dos —ofreció Harris. Y realmente sonrió, y su bigote caído se niveló al hacerlo.

—Terminó mejor de lo que hubiera podido esperarse, ¿verdad? —dijo Sasuke.

—Así es, señor. En lugar de tener que presentarse ante el juez con una simple acusación de asalto, ese hombre tendrá que enfrentarse a la acusación de piratería.

Sasuke tuvo ganas de volver a sonreír, pero lo pensó antes. Ahora sabía lo que era estar a la altura del capitán Hawke. Bueno, la victoria de Hawke había sido muy, pero que muy breve.

—Supongo que no debía regodearme, pero ese tipo no merece nada mejor —dijo Sasuke.

—Desde luego que no, señor. Vamos, el médico dice que es una suerte que el hueso de vuestra mandíbula esté todavía en buen estado. Y nunca en mi vida he visto más cardenales y...

—Oh, eso no importa. ¿No crees que él también sufre ahora? Ese es el principio del asunto. Yo nunca habría conocido a ese canalla si no hubiera atacado mi barco. ¡Pero era él quien me guardaba rencor! ¡Aunque no creo que disfrute ahora estando en la cárcel!

—Ha sido una suerte que los guardianes os encontraran, señor.

—Sí, eso ha sido pura suerte.

Sasuke había recobrado el sentido unos minutos después que Hawke y el pelirrojo Connie partieran en su coche. Y poco más tarde oyó el ruido de los cascos de unos caballos. Logró gritar, y los dos guardianes le oyeron. Tardó cierto tiempo en convencerlos de que le dejaran y corrieran tras su coche. Treinta minutos después volvieron a buscarle con la buena noticia de que habían recuperado el coche y que el asaltante herido estaba preso... aunque el otro hombre había logrado escapar.

Sasuke contó la historia a los buenos hombres, que lo llevaron a su casa. El nombre de Hawke preocupó a uno de ellos. Por esto un grupo de oficiales se presentó en casa de Sasuke cuando todavía estaba siendo atendido por el médico. Le informaron que Hawke era un bandolero buscado por la Corona.

—También ha sido una suerte, señor —siguió charlando el lacayo mientras tendía las mantas de la cama sobre Sasuke— que lady Haruno no estuviera con usted cuando os encontrasteis a esos canallas. Supongo que la velada transcurrió como se había planeado y que ella volvió a partir sola.

Sasuke no contestó. Cuando pensaba en lo que podía haber pasado... no, no soportaba pensar en eso. Sakura estaba a salvo porque George Fowler la había acompañado a su casa.

Hum. Nada menos que George Fowler... Una ira irracional, maligna y febril se apoderó de él.

—Señor...

—¿Qué? —gruñó Sasuke, recobrándose—. Ah, sí, Harris, la velada transcurrió como se esperaba en lo que se refiere a esa dama.

El lacayo, de edad madura, estaba con Sasuke desde hacía diez años, y conocía sus pensamientos y sentimientos como nadie. Sabía que Sasuke no quería casarse con Sakura Haruno, aunque ignoraba el por qué y no osaba preguntárselo. El y Sasuke habían discutido la estrategia que usaba Sasuke para solucionar aquel asunto.

—¿Lady Haruno tuvo con usted un cambio de palabras, señor?

—Las cosas no marchaban bien— replicó Sasuke, cansado. El sedante que le había dado el médico empezaba a hacerle efecto—. Sigo comprometido con ella.

—Bueno, seguramente la próxima vez..—¿Qué?

—Pero no falta tanto para la boda —añadió Harris, vacilante—. El médico quiere que descanséis tres semanas.

—Muy incómodo — replicó Sasuke—. Me levantaré dentro de tres días, no me quedaré más tiempo.

—Como gustéis, señor.

—Lo afirmo.

—Está bien, señor.

Como nunca había sido castigado antes de aquella manera, Sasuke ignoraba que, al día siguiente iba a sentirse diez veces peor. Maldijo con vigor al capitán Hawke, hubiera deseado que aquel pirata fuera ahorcado.

Tardó una semana en poder moverse, aunque fuera levemente sin dolor. Y aunque pudo levantarse y moverse a la semana siguiente, los cortes de su cara seguían en carne viva.

No estaba en condiciones de ver a Sakura. Pero ya no podía perder más tiempo.

Sólo faltaba una semana para la boda. Y él tenía que verla.

Pese a su aspecto físico se presentó en casa de los Malory en Grosvenor Square. Le dijeron que Sakura había salido a hacer compras para su ajuar. Esta información acrecentó su pánico. Espero una hora y, cuando ella llegó, separó rudamente a su novia de los primos en el momento de entrar.

La condujo al jardín y salieron luego a la plaza, sin decir nada, con paso largo y rápido, la expresión de él sombría y pensativa. Al penetrar en su mente la suavidad de la voz de ella, él se detuvo.

—¿Ya estás recuperado? —preguntó ella. Una cortante brisa otoñal arrastraba hojas por el aire y jugaba locamente con las plumas del sombrero de Sakura. Ella tenía las mejillas encendidas, los ojos chispeaban con la luz verdosa. Era demasiado, condenadamente bella, rebosante de salud y vitalidad. Seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que él había visto.

—¿Recuperado? —repitió Sasuke, preguntándose cómo habría llegado a enterarse Sakura del asalto, puesto que él la había evitado durante dos semanas para que no supiera nada.

—Derek nos habló de tu enfermedad —explicó ella. Lamento que lo hayas pasado tan mal.

¡Maldición! De manera que tenía que recibir ahora la compasión de ella, gracias a Derek, que, además, había retocado la verdad. Hubiera preferido verla enojada.

—Lo cierto es que estaba en una taberna favorita, cerca de los muelles y fui asaltado por unos rufianes que me golpearon para apoderarse de mi bolsa. Siento placer en visitar lugares de mala fama.

Ella sonrió tolerante.

—Tony estaba seguro de que ibas a utilizar tu enfermedad para postergar la boda. Le he dicho que eso no estaba dentro de tu estilo.

—¿Me conoces tan bien, amor? —preguntó Sasuke con ironía.

—Es probable que tengas muchos defectos, pero no el de la cobardía.

—¿Tú crees...?

—Oh, tonterías —interrumpió ella—. No lo creería aunque intentaras convencerme de lo contrario, no lo intentes.

Sasuke rechinó los dientes y ella le lanzó una mirada divertida. Ver la belleza de ella le afectaba profundamente, como siempre, y sus pensamientos vagaban sin poder concentrarse.

—Supongo que debo preguntar cómo has estado.

—Sí, deberías hacerlo —asintió Sakura—. Pero ambos sabemos que no te interesa lo que yo pueda hacer con mi tiempo. Por ejemplo, ¿no te sentirías herido, verdad, si supieras que he estado demasiada ocupada para echarte de menos? Y tampoco te importaría saber que otros hombres me han acompañado a las fiestas a las que mis primos insistieron en llevarme.

—¿George Fowler...?

—George, Basil, William...

—Ten cuidado, porque puedo llegar a sospechar que quieres provocar mis celos para vengarte.

—¿Vengarme? Ah, veo que me juzgas de acuerdo a tu propio comportamiento. Es divertido, Sasuke. Por el mero hecho de que otras mujeres te parezcan fascinantes...

—¡Basta, Sakura! —exclamó Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia—. ¿Por que ocultas tu enojo tras una cortina de tonterías corteses? ¡Insúltame!

—No me tientes

—Aja —exclamó él triunfante—. Empezaba a creer que no tenías carácter.

—Ah, Sasuke —dijo Sakura riendo bajito—, ¿supones que debo decirte que eres una criatura sucia y despreciable, y que jure en medio de lágrimas que nunca me casaría contigo aunque fueras el último varón sobre la tierra y cosas por el estilo?

Sasuke la miró enfurecido.

—¿Te estás burlando?

—¿Por que piensas eso?

Lo dijo con expresión tan inocente, que él le puso las manos sobre los hombros, dispuesto a sacudirla. Pero los magníficos ojos verdes se agrandaron sorprendidos, las manos de ella se apoyaron en el pecho de él para apartarle, y Sasuke se puso colorado hasta las orejas. Se apartó de ella, casi temblando.

—El poco tiempo que nos queda me obliga a ser brutal, Sakura —dijo con frialdad—. Te he pedido que terminemos con la farsa del compromiso. Te lo vuelvo a pedir. Más: te lo suplico. No quiero casarme contigo.

Ella bajó la mirada, y la clavó fijamente en las lustradas botas de él.

—¿No me quieres entonces... de ninguna manera? ¿Ni siquiera como amante?

Los ojos color negros de Sasuke llamearon ante el torbellino que le provocaba aquella pregunta, pero dijo solamente:

—No dudo que puedes ser una amante estupenda.

—Pero no te intereso...

—Ya no.

Ella le volvió la espalda, sus hombros fueron cayendo, parecía una figurita desdichada, abandonada. Sasuke tuvo que contenerse con cada partícula de su voluntad para no tender los brazos y estrecharla en ellos. Hubiera querido retirar lo dicho, mostrarle que todo era una mentira. Pero era mejor que ella estuviese desilusionada un tiempo y que le olvidara después. No podía permitir que aquella preciosa mujer se casara con un bastardo.

—De verdad creí poder hacerte feliz, Sasuke.— Las palabras flotaron hasta él por encima del hombro de ella.

—Ninguna mujer puede, amor, al menos por mucho tiempo.

—Lo lamento entonces. De verdad—. El no se movió.

—¿Me dejarás entonces?

—No.

—¿No? —El se enderezó, incrédulo.— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—No me gritéis, señor.

—¿Así que volvemos a ponernos formales? —exclamó él, y su rabia crecía.

—Dadas las circunstancias, así es —contestó ella, tajante—. Bastará con que os vayáis de Londres la semana próxima. Os aseguro que soy lo bastante fuerte como para soportar la humillación de ser abandonada.

—¡Pero he dado mi palabra! —exclamó él.

—Ah, sí, la palabra de un caballero que es caballero sólo cuando le conviene.

—Estoy comprometido por mi palabra.

—Entonces cumplid con vuestra palabra, lord Montieth.

Empezó a alejarse pero él la aferró del brazo, sus dedos apretaron con fuerza.

—No lo hagas, Sakura —la previno sombrío—. Después lo lamentarás.

—Ya lo lamento... —La voz era sólo un murmullo. Y él se conmovió.

—Pero... ¿por qué?

—Porque... debo hacerlo —contestó ella. Él le soltó el brazo y se apartó, su cara parecía una máscara diabólica.

—¡Que el diablo te lleve entonces! Pero juro que no seré tu marido. Si persistes en esta farsa, lo que tendrás es un matrimonio de comedia. Deseo que seas feliz.

—No puedes hablar en serio, Sasuke... —Había lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Os doy mi palabra, señora. Y un último aviso: no vayáis a la iglesia.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 15


	16. Chapter 16

Hola:) perdón por no actualizar ayer, primero que nada claro que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen es una adaptación de la novela de Johanna Lindsey! Ahora si a leer!

Capítulo 16

—Ah, no lloréis más, tesoro —suplicó Meg—. Vuestras primas vendrán dentro de un momento para ayudaros a vestir. Y sin duda no querréis que os vean en este estado.

—No puedo evitarlo —sollozó angustiada Sakura—. ¿Acaso no es normal que todas las novias lloren en el día de la boda?

—Pero habéis estado llorando toda la semana. Y no os ha servido de nada, ¿verdad?

—No. —Sakura movió la cabeza.

—Y sin duda, especialmente hoy, no conviene que os vean con los ojos hinchados—. Sakura se contrajo, preocupada.

—Eso no me importa. Llevaré el velo sobre la cara.

—Pero esta noche no usaréis un velo.

Se produjo un silencio y después Sakura murmuró:

—¿Habrá acaso una noche de bodas?

—No supondréis que él no va a presentarse —dijo Meg conteniendo el aliento, ofendida.

—Oh, estará presente —suspiró Sakura—. Pero ya te he repetido lo que me dijo.

—Tonterías. Algunos hombres le tienen terror al matrimonio, y vuestro vizconde parece ser uno de éstos.

—Pero juró que no será un marido para mí.

—Lo dijo porque estaba furioso —dijo Meg paciente—. No hay que tomar en serio lo que dice un hombre enojado.

—Pero él puede sentirse atado, ¿comprendes? Oh, ¿cómo puedo haberme equivocado con él hasta este punto? —exclamó Sakura—. ¿Cómo he podido? —Movió la cabeza.— ¡Pensar que alguna vez lo he comparado con Tony! Sasuke Uchiha no se parece a mi tío. No tiene ni una partícula de sentimiento... como no sea entre las piernas —añadió con amargura.

—¡Sakura!

—Pues es verdad —replicó ella—. Fui simplemente un juego para él, otra conquista.

Meg la miraba con las manos en las caderas.

—Debisteis hablarle del niño —dijo por centésima vez—. Al menos hubiera entendido por qué tenéis que seguir con esta farsa.

—Probablemente no lo hubiera creído. Incluso yo mismo lo dudo. Mírame. Estoy encinta de cuatro meses y no se nota lo más mínimo. Y no me he mareado, ni... ¿Acaso me voy a atar a ese hombre por nada? ¿Estaré realmente encinta?

—Desearía que no fuese así, hijita, pero sabéis que lo estáis. Y repito que deberíais habérselo dicho.

—Soy tan tonta que creí que su pésimo comportamiento era sólo una trampa —dijo Sakura con amargura. Suspiró—. ¿Sabes, Meg? Todavía tengo cierto orgullo.

—A veces hay que tragarse todo el orgullo, tesoro —dijo Meg con suavidad. Sakura movió la cabeza.

—Te diré lo que él habría dicho si yo le hubiera confesado que estoy encinta. Me hubiera dicho que no perdiera el tiempo en una causa perdida y que buscara un padre para mi hijo.

—Tal vez tendríais que haberlo hecho—. Los ojos de Sakura llamearon.

—¡Nunca cargaré a un hombre con el hijo de otro! Sasuke Uchiha es padre de un hijo en camino y debe pagar su precio, que no puede pagar otro.

—Vos sois quien lo está pagando, Sakura, con la desdicha y el dolor de vuestro corazón.

—Ya lo sé —dijo ella, ya sin furor—. Pero ha sido porque creí amarlo. Al comprobar hasta qué punto me he equivocado con él, lograré superarlo.

—Estáis a tiempo. Podríais partir para el continente antes de...

—No —dijo Sakura con tanta fuerza que la doncella dio un respingo—. Se trata de mi hijo. No me ocultaré avergonzada hasta que nazca para entregarlo después, nada más que para evitarme un desagradable matrimonio...— Luego añadió, pensativa:— No es necesario que viva con ese hombre, sabes, si él se muestra muy difícil. Y no tengo por qué estar junto a él para siempre. Pero mi hijo llevará el nombre de su padre. Sasuke Uchiha compartirá la responsabilidad, como corresponde.

—Entonces es mejor que nos apresuremos a ir a la iglesia —suspiró Meg.

Sasuke ya estaba en la iglesia, por momentos en un silencioso furor, desesperado en otros. La familia y los amigos estaban llegando, demostrando que la boda iba a realizarse de verdad. Su abuela y la tía de él ya estaban allí, pero Miriam Uchiha era una vez más conspicua por su ausencia. Y esto reforzaba su convicción de que había hecho lo que correspondía al prevenir a su novia.

El corazón se le contrajo de dolor cuando Jason Malory entró a la iglesia, seguido por la novia. Se oyeron exclamaciones entre la multitud, porque ella estaba hermosa hasta cortar el aliento, con un vestido de seda plateada y azul, bordeado de cantidad de encaje blanco. Era notablemente antiguo, de cintura ajustada, mangas largas, y llegaba hasta el suelo. Aunque la campana de la falda no era tan amplia como la de los vestidos de la era pasada, la sobrefalda se abría a ambos lados bordeada de encaje, revelando amplios paneles de plata. Había encaje debajo del redondeado corpiño y en el cuello. Una diadema de plata y brillantes sujetaba un velo blanco que le cubría el rostro hasta el mentón y que por detrás caía casi hasta el suelo. Sakura permaneció varios minutos a la entrada de la iglesia, enfrentando a Sasuke en el fondo del corredor. El no podía verle la cara o los ojos y espero conteniendo el aliento, deseando que ella se diera la vuelta y huyera.

Pero ella no lo hizo; puso la mano en el brazo de su tío y empezó la andadura por el centro de la iglesia. Una ira helada, tranquila, se apoderó de Sasuke. Por el capricho de aquella niña mujer se veía obligado a casarse. Bueno, que tuviera su día de triunfo. No iba a durar mucho. Cuando se enterara de que se había casado con un bastardo iba a lamentar no haber seguido sus consejos. Irónicamente, Miriam iba a ayudar en esto. Disfrutaría del perverso deleite de informar a Sakura de todas las faltas de Sasuke. Y el pensaba, con sombrío humor, que ésta sería la primera buena acción de Miriam hacia él. Naturalmente ella no sería consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Sakura miraba por la ventanilla del coche, pero sólo podía ver su propio reflejo. Se ruborizó cuando su vientre rugió de hambre, pero no miró a Sasuke para comprobar si él lo había oído. El estaba sentado frente a ella, en el interior del coche que llevaba su escudo de armas.

La lámpara ardía desde hacia dos horas, pero todavía no se habían detenido en ninguna posada para comer. Sakura estaba hambrienta, pero prefería morir antes que pedirle que se detuvieran.

Los invitados a la boda habían disfrutado un gran almuerzo en la casa de los Malory, pero Sakura no había participado. Sasuke la llevó directamente de la iglesia a su casa, le dijo que hiciera una maleta con lo imprescindible y que enviara el resto de sus cosas a Silverley. Los dos habían partido antes que llegaran los invitados al almuerzo.

Él la había hecho andar toda la tarde y parte de la noche, pero ella no tenía ganas de quejarse, especialmente al verlo allí, tan pensativo, sin mirarla siquiera. No había despegado los labios desde que salieron de Londres.

Sasuke se había tenido que casar y estaba furioso por haberlo hecho. Bueno, al menos esto era lo que ella suponía. Pero era algo prometedor que la llevara a su propiedad en el campo. Ella no podía haberlo imaginado. En verdad no sabía lo que esperaba de él.

Su estomago rugió de nuevo, y finalmente se decidió a preguntar:

—¿Nos detendremos pronto para comer?

—La última posada estaba en Montieth. Silverley queda un poco más lejos —replicó Sasuke bruscamente.

Le hubiera gustado que se lo hubiera dicho antes.

—¿Es muy grande Silverley, Sasuke?

—Casi del tamaño de tu propiedad, que linda con la mía.

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron.

—¡No lo sabía!

—¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

—¿Por qué estás enojado? Esto es perfecto. Esas propiedades se unirán ahora.

—Es algo que deseo desde hace años. Sin duda tu tío te ha informado. Utilizó tu propiedad para convencerme de que me casara contigo.

Sakura se ruborizó, furiosa.

—No lo creo.

—¿No crees que esa tierra me interese?

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir —exclamó ella—. ¡Oh!, sabía que había alguna tierra involucrada, y Tony incluso me dijo que eso te había hecho vacilar, pero... no lo creí. Nadie me lo había dicho. No sabía que tu propiedad limitara con esa tierra que heredé de mi madre. No he vivido allí desde... que murieron mis padres en el incendio que destruyó la casa. Yo sólo tenía dos años entonces. Y nunca he vuelto a Hampshire. El tío Edward ha administrado siempre lo que quedó de la propiedad, y también la herencia que recibí de mi padre.

—Sí, una bonita suma, cincuenta mil libras, que él tuvo buen cuidado de señalar que se ha triplicado gracias a sus sabias inversiones, dándote una buena renta anual.

—Dios, ¿también estás enfadado por eso?

—¡No soy un cazador de dotes!

El enojo de ella casi desbordaba.

—Bueno, basta. ¿Quién que esté en su sano juicio puede acusarte de eso? No eres precisamente un desposeído.

—No es un secreto que yo ambicionaba tu tierra, tierra que, según creía, pertenecía al conde de Penwich, ya que el conde fue la última persona que habitó allí.

—Allí vivió mi padre, no el conde actual pero, como la tierra llegó a él por intermedio de mi madre, no fue traspasada a Penwich. Además, el deseo de mis padres era que yo la heredara.

—Ahora lo sé. A tu tío Edward le pareció muy divertido informarme cuando salí de la iglesia que ya no necesitaba preocuparme acerca de la compra de la propiedad. Se le hacía largo el tiempo para decírmelo. Dijo que quería aligerar mi mente. Maldición. ¿Sabéis que aspecto tiene esa tierra, señora?

—¿Os dais cuenta de que me estáis insultando, señor?

Él tuvo la decencia de mostrarse sorprendido.

—No he querido decir...

—Claro que has querido decirlo. Es eso de lo que te quejas, ¿verdad? Te preocupa que la gente piense que te has casado conmigo por mi herencia. Bueno, te lo agradezco. No sabía que esta era mi única manera de conseguir un marido.

El entrecejo de él se frunció y dijo fríamente:

—¿Tenemos que discutir ahora cómo has conseguido un marido?

Los ojos de ella lanzaron chispas verdes y, por un solo momento, Sakura temió perder el control. Logró, apenas, guardar silencio, y Sasuke se contuvo también y no la provocó. Ambos se sintieron aliviados cuando el coche se detuvo justo en aquel momento.

Él saltó afuera y tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Pero, en cuanto ella estuvo en tierra, Sasuke volvió a subir al coche. Ella le miró fijamente, sus ojos agrandados de incredulidad.

—No puedes... —dijo sin aliento.

Él dijo amargamente:

—No sé por qué te sorprendes. Después de todo soy hombre de palabra.

—No puedes dejarme aquí... al menos esta noche.

—Esta noche o mañana... ¿qué diferencia hay?

—¡Bien sabes dónde está la diferencia!

—Ah, sí, la noche de bodas. Pero nosotros ya hemos tenido nuestra noche, ¿verdad, amor?— Ella contuvo el aliento.

—Si haces esto, Sasuke —dijo trémula— juro que jamás te lo perdonare.

—¿Entonces estaremos en paz, verdad, si ambos cumplimos con nuestros juramentos? Ya tienes lo que querías. Llevas mi nombre. Ahora te doy mi casa. Pero en ninguna parte está escrito que deba compartirla contigo.

—¿Esperas que me quede aquí mientras tú sigues con tu vida de siempre, viviendo en Londres y...?— Él movió la cabeza.

—Londres está demasiado cerca. No, me iré de Inglaterra. ¡Ojalá lo hubiera hecho antes de conocerte!

—Sasuke, no puedes. Yo estoy...

Sakura se contuvo antes decir la frase que podía hacerle cambiar de idea. Su orgullo se afirmó tercamente. No iba a seguir el camino de miles de mujeres para mantener a un hombre a su lado. Si él no se quedaba porque deseaba hacerlo...

—Estás... ¿qué dices amor?

—Soy tu mujer —dijo ella suavemente.

—Es verdad —asintió él y su boca se apretó hasta formar una línea dura—. Pero recuerda que te pedí que no lo fueras, y te avisé para que no apresuraras el casamiento. Siempre he hablado claramente de esto, Sakura.

Cerró la puerta del coche y golpeó en el techo para indicar al cochero que continuara viaje. Sakura quedó mirándole incrédula mientras se alejaba el coche.

—¡Sasuke, vuelve! —gritó—; Si te vas... ¡Sasuke! ¡Oh, te odio! ¡Te odio! —gritó llena de frustración, aunque sabía que él ya no podía oírla.

Abrumada, se volvió para observar la gran casa de piedra gris. Parecía un castillo en miniatura, un castillo sombrío en la oscura noche, con su torre central y sus torreones en los extremos, pero estaba muy cerca y no podía ver cómo se extendía hacia atrás, a los lados del bloque principal, en elevaciones y formas asimétricas. Incluso había un gran invernadero en forma de cúpula en el fondo de la casa, elevándose sobre el ala de los criados, a la derecha.

Las ventanas ojivales ambos lados de la puerta estaban oscuras. Tal vez no había nadie en la casa. Espléndido. Abandonada en su noche de bodas y en una casa vacía.

Bueno, no podía hacer nada. Irguió los hombros, forzó una sonrisa y se acercó a la puerta de entrada, como si fuera muy natural que una recién casada llegara sin su marido. Llamó, primero despacio, después con fuerza.

Cuando la puerta se abrió finalmente, Sakura vio la cara atónita de una muchacha joven, una doncella de servicio. No tenía mucha experiencia en esto de abrir puertas. Aquello correspondía a Sayers, el mayordomo. Un hombre que se tomaba a sí mismo muy seriamente. Era capaz de desollarla si se enteraba de que ella había usurpado sus atribuciones.

—No esperábamos visitas, milady, si hubiera sido así Sayers os habría salido a recibir. Habéis llamado tan suavemente... apenas he podido oíros. ¿En qué puedo serviros?

Sakura sonrió, sintiéndose mucho mejor.

—En primer lugar, podéis dejarme entrar—. La muchacha abrió más la puerta.

—¿Venís a visitar a la condesa, a lady Miriam?

—He venido para vivir aquí... al menos por un tiempo. Pero supongo que puedo empezar viendo a lady Miriam.

—Dios, ¿habéis venido a vivir aquí? ¿Estáis segura?— Esto fue dicho con evidente sorpresa, y Sakura rió.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay aquí fantasmas y dragones?

—Hay uno del que podría hablar... dos si contamos a la señora Oates —dijo la muchacha, sin aliento y después se puso muy colorada—. No he querido decir... perdonad, milady.

—No te preocupes. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hallie, señora.

—Entonces, Hallie, te agradecería que informaras a lady Miriam que he llegado. Soy la nueva condesa de Montieth.

—Dios mío. —Hallie se estremeció.

—Exacto. Ahora, ¿quieres decirme dónde debo esperar a lady Miriam?

La doncella hizo pasar a Sakura.

—Diré a la señora Oates que estáis aquí, y ella informará a la condesa.

El vestíbulo de entrada tenía suelo de mármol y era estrecho, con sólo una larga mesa de refectorio contra la pared. Una ornamentada bandeja de plata estaba en el centro de la mesa para dejar tarjetas de visita, y un precioso tapiz colgaba detrás. Un gran espejo veneciano vestía la pared opuesta, con candelabros a ambos lados, y un par de puertas dobles cerraban la pared de enfrente.

Hallie abrió las dobles puertas que daban a un vestíbulo mucho más grande, del alto de dos pisos, con un magnífico techo en forma de cúpula. La escalera principal estaba en el centro de la pared de la derecha. En el fondo del salón se abrían unas puertas que llevaban a la antecámara, y Sakura vislumbró ventanales con vidrios de colores que casi cubrían la pared exterior. La impresión era la de una casa enormemente grande.

En el extremo del salón, a la izquierda, estaba la biblioteca, y allí fue donde la condujo Hallie. Con unos cuarenta metros de largo por veinte de ancho, la biblioteca tenía unos altos ventanales en la pared del fondo, que dejaban pasar ampliamente la luz del día. Las otras tres paredes estaban cubiertas de libros, y enormes retratos colgaban en lo alto de las estanterías.

Había una chimenea y sotas a los lados. Sillas hermosamente talladas, divanes y mesas estaban colocados para leer cerca de las ventanas. Había un antiguo atril, lacado de dorado. Una alfombra de ricos tonos pardos, azules y dorados cubría el suelo. Un escritorio sobre un pedestal ocupaba el extremo del cuarto, con sillas alrededor, y había un biombo de cuero pintado que podía convertir aquel lejano rincón en un cómodo estudio separado del resto de la habitación.

—No tardará mucho, señora... —dijo Hallie—. La condesa... Oh, Dios, ahora es la condesa viuda, ¿verdad? Igual que su Señoría, la abuela de milord. Pero estoy segura de que lady Miriam se apresurará a daros la bienvenida... —dijo cortésmente, aunque no sonaba muy convencida—. ¿Necesitáis algo? Hay brandy sobre la mesa y licor de frambuesas, que le gusta a la condesa.

—Gracias, simplemente me pondré cómoda —replicó Sakura con una sonrisa.

—Como gustéis, señora. ¿Permitís que sea la primera en deciros que me alegro de vuestra venida? Espero que esto os agrade.

—Yo también, Hallie —suspiró Sakura—, yo también.

Sakura miró el sol matutino que asomaba por el rincón de su dormitorio. Directamente debajo de las ventanas que daban al sur estaba la cúpula del invernadero. Más allá quedaba el patio de los criados y, a mayor distancia, ocultos detrás de un bosquecillo, los establos y las cocheras.

Ella estaba en el dormitorio principal, en el rincón derecho del bloque central de la casa. Esto le permitía tener dos paredes con ventanas, todas cubiertas con cortinas de terciopelo rojo con bordes de oro y borlas. Los colores de la habitación eran oscuros, excepto el papel azul de la pared. De todos modos, más tarde, cuando todas las ventanas estuvieran iluminadas, el cuarto sería más alegre.

Las ventanas de la otra pared daban a un amplio parque. El paisaje de prados con bosquecillos era sorprendente: a la derecha había un pequeño lago donde se reflejaban todos los colores, a su alrededor había florecido tardíamente una alfombra de plantas silvestres adornada por preciosas piedras. Una escena pacífica, tranquila, que casi hizo olvidar sus pesares a Sakura, aunque no del todo.

Tocó una campanilla para llamar a una criada, esperando que no se presentara la señora Oates, el ama de llaves, que, tal como la había descrito Hallie, era un verdadero dragón. Era una criatura gruesa, pretenciosa, fastidiosa. Había querido, nada menos, que llevar a Sakura a un cuarto de huéspedes y, además, a uno pequeño. Pero Sakura la había puesto rápidamente en su lugar. Teniendo en cuenta que las habitaciones destinadas a la dueña de la casa estaban ocupadas por Miriam Uchiha, que no podía mudarse de la noche a la mañana, señaló que las habitaciones del señor estaban vacías y que las iba a ocupar.

Esto dejó atónita al ama de llaves. Sólo una salita separaba los dos grandes dormitorios. Lady Miriam ocupaba uno de estos dormitorios.

Sakura se salió con la suya tras recordar sutilmente a la señora Oates que ella era la nueva dueña de la casa. Era verdad que Miriam Uchiha había seguido administrando Silverley después de la muerte de su marido, pero Silverley pertenecía a Sasuke, y Sakura era la esposa de Sasuke.

La señora Oates la previno para que no hiciera ruido cuando pasaron por la salita contigua al cuarto de Miriam. A Sakura le dijeron que Miriam no se sentía bien y que se había acostado temprano. Por esta razón, Sakura no había recibido la bienvenida que le correspondía.

A decir verdad, Sakura se sintió aliviada. Estaba agotada, avergonzada por la ausencia hacia pocas horas de su marido, y tan llena de amargura que no tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

Se estableció en el cuarto de Sasuke, y descubrió que estaba totalmente desprovisto de objetos personales. De alguna manera esto empeoraba las cosas.

La criada que contestó la llamada de Sakura era de pelo y piel oscuros, y todo lo contrario de la parlanchina Hallie. Apenas dijo una palabra mientras ayudaba a Sakura a vestirse y a peinarse, y la acompañó luego al salón del desayuno.

Esta habitación quedaba en la parte delantera de la casa y se beneficiaba de todo el sol mañanero. La mesa estaba puesta para una sola persona. ¿Un desdén? En una pared había un gran armario de palo de rosa lleno de fina porcelana con borde dorado, con un diseño floral rosado y blanco. Entre las ventanas, en la pared del fondo, había un escritorio preciosamente tallado, de roble y ébano.

—Buenos días, señora. Espero que hayáis pasado una buena noche.

—En verdad que sí. ¿Todavía no ha bajado la condesa? —Sakura señaló el único asiento.

—Ha salido para dar su cabalgata matutina. Nunca come tan temprano, señora.

—A decir verdad, yo tampoco. ¿Porqué no me muestras entretanto el resto de la casa?

—Pero ahí está toda la comida —dijo Hallie sorprendida, retirando la tapa de la fuente para mostrar huevos, salchichas, jamón, jaleas, tostadas y pasteles, incluso dos tartas de aspecto delicioso.

—Cielos —dijo Sakura sin aliento—, no creerás que me puedo comer todo eso, ¿verdad?— Hallie rió.

—La cocinera quiso causaros una buena impresión, teniendo en cuenta que anoche sólo pudo daros platos fríos.

—Bueno, entonces sólo llevaré esto conmigo y una de éstas —dijo Sakura, envolviendo una gruesa salchicha en un bollo y tomando una de las tartas.— Y ahora hagamos esa gira.

—Pero quizás la señora Oates...

—Sí —interrumpió Sakura con tono conspirativo— supongo que ella debería hacerlo. Pero le permitiré que me muestre todo más adelante. Ahora sólo quiero ver el tamaño de Silverley, y quiero hacerlo con una compañía agradable.

Hallie volvió a reír.

—A ninguno de nosotros nos gusta mucho la señora Oates, pero lo cierto es que dirige el barco con vigor, como suele decir. Venid pues, milady. Pero si tropezamos con la señora Oates...

—No te preocupes —le aseguró Sakura—. Buscare alguna excusa para justificar que estés conmigo. No te echará nada en cara.

La casa era verdaderamente grande. Después del corredor de entrada pasaron ante una sala de billar, con tres mesas. Había más habitaciones de las que Sakura podía recordar, cada una con preciosos muebles Chippendale y algunas piezas Reina Ana. Casi todos los elevados techos eran en forma de cúpula y estaban decorados con yeso dorado. En algunas habitaciones había enormes candelabros, finamente trabajados.

Había un cuarto de música decorado en verde y blanco y, a la derecha de la sala, una antecámara con ventanales de colores que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo, bañando la habitación en tonos que se destacaban agudamente contra el blanco mármol. Asientos rojos acolchados corrían a lo largo de los quedó atónita ante la belleza del lugar.

En la parte de atrás de la casa, después del gran comedor formal, estaba el invernadero. A lo largo de un sendero que rodeaba el recinto había sillas, sofás y estatuas sobre pedestales. Había macetas con plantas a los lados de unos amplios peldaños de piedra que llevaban hasta una fuente en el centro. Por todas partes se veían árboles y flores de otoño. Sakura lamentaba no haber visto aquel lugar en verano, cuando el jardín interior debía estar totalmente... florecido.

Arriba, en toda la extensión del fondo de la casa, estaban las habitaciones del dueño. De derecha a izquierda estaban la cámara del señor, la sala, la cámara de la señora, y después una habitación de niños. Y había cuartos para una niñera y una doncella.

El recorrido duró casi una hora, y Hallie pudo escapar al territorio de los criados, que quedaba en el centro de la casa, a la derecha del salón principal, antes que nadie descubriera lo que habían estado haciendo. Después, Sakura se quedó en la biblioteca, esperando a lady Miriam.

La espera fue breve. La condesa se presentó enseguida de su excursión a caballo, vistiendo un traje de amazona violeta oscuro y llevando todavía su fusta. Sólo tuvo un momento de sorpresa al ver a alguien en la habitación. Después ignoró a Sakura mientas se quitaba el sombrero y los guantes.

¿De manera que así iban a ser las cosas? Bueno, esto explicaba en parte la tendencia a la rudeza de Sasuke.

Sakura pudo examinar a Miriam mientras esta la ignoraba. Para ser una mujer de casi cincuenta años, se mantenía notablemente bien. Era esbelta y juvenil, su porte tieso y erguido. Su pelo rubio, apretadamente sujeto, estaba perdiendo el color, pero no tenía aún canas. Sus ojos eran de un gris tormentoso. Unos ojos duros, fríos, que tal vez incluso sonreían algunas veces. Pero Sakura rechazó finalmente esta idea.

Había un leve parecido con Eleanor, la hermana de Miriam, pero era un parecido que se insinuaba para terminar enseguida. La hermana menor irradiaba calor, amabilidad, y no había nada de esto en la condesa. ¿Es que acaso iba a ser posible para Sakura vivir con esta mujer?

—¿Tengo que llamaros «madre»? —preguntó bruscamente, y la condesa se sobresaltó visiblemente. Se dio la vuelta y miró de frente a Sakura. Los ojos grises eran helados, los labios estaban contraídos. Probablemente no tenía costumbre de que le dirigieran la palabra antes de que ella se dignara hablar, pensó Sakura.

Con voz tajante, Miriam replicó:

—No. No soy vuestra madre del mismo modo que no...

—Oh, Dios —interrumpió Sakura— comprendí que había un alejamiento entre vos y Sasuke cuando no asististeis a nuestra boda, pero yo...

—Mi presencia era necesaria aquí —dijo secamente Miriam.

—... Ignoraba que negaseis a vuestro propio hijo —terminó Sakura.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí sin Sasuke? —preguntó Miriam.

—Sasuke y yo no nos entendemos, ¿sabéis?, y por lo tanto no podemos vivir juntos... —replicó Sakura.

Hubo una pausa provocada por la sorpresa.

—¿Entonces, por qué os habéis casado?— Sakura se encogió de hombros y le lanzó una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—No era una mala idea. Al menos para mí. Estaba harta del continuo remolino de las reuniones. Prefiero la vida en el campo.

—Pero eso no explica por qué se casó Sasuke—. Sakura levantó una ceja.

—Sin duda sabéis el motivo. Yo no estaba presente cuando Sasuke accedió a casarse conmigo, pero vuestra hermana y vuestra suegra estaban presentes.

Miriam frunció el ceño. Naturalmente no iba a repetir la pregunta. Ni tampoco iba a reconocer que no se había comunicado con Eleanor o con Rebecca. No le habían comunicado nada con respecto al matrimonio.

—Estamos aquí algo aislados —advirtió Miriam. Sakura sonrió.

—Eso me parece maravilloso. Sólo lamento tener que pediros que elijáis para usted otras habitaciones—. Miriam se irguió, muy tiesa.

—Me han dicho que habéis ocupado las habitaciones de Sasuke.

—Pero no las utilizaré por mucho tiempo, ¿sabéis? Debo estar cerca de la habitación de niños —y se palmeó cariñosamente el vientre.

La condesa pareció a punto de sofocarse.

—Tonterías. No podéis estar encinta. Os habéis casado ayer, y aunque os hayáis detenido en alguna posada después de la boda, no podríais haber..—Olvidáis la reputación de vuestro hijo, lady Miriam. Sasuke es un experimentado seductor. No pude resistir a su encanto. Y estoy embarazada de cuatro meses.

La condesa clavó los ojos en el vientre de Sakura, y Sakura añadió:

—Por suerte no se nota.

—No veo cómo podéis suponer que esto es una suerte sea como sea —dijo Miriam con seca altanería—. La gente sabe contar, ¿sabéis? Y es una vergüenza que ni siquiera os ruboricéis cuando... ¡Es sencillamente vergonzoso!

—No me ruborizo, señora, porque no siento vergüenza— replicó fríamente Sakura—. Y si no hay vergüenza no hay culpa. Y si mi hijo nace cinco meses después de la boda, bueno, otros niños han nacido antes. Por lo menos tengo un marido, aunque no se haga presente con frecuencia. Y mi hijo tiene un nombre. Teniendo en cuenta la reputación de vuestro hijo, a nadie le sorprenderá que Sasuke no haya podido contenerse durante los cuatro meses del compromiso.

—¡Realmente tenéis descaro!

—¿Y usted, no lo tiene?

Miriam Uchiha se puso escarlata ante la suposición y salió de la habitación. Sakura suspiró. Bueno, como quien dice, se había hecho su propia cama. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor no irritar a aquel agrio pajarraco, pero... Sakura sonrió. La expresión ultrajada de la cara de la condesa valía cualquier cosa desagradable que pudiera provenir de aquella mujer.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 16


	17. Chapter 17

Hola! :) bueno mi primero aclaro como siempre que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen es una adaptación de la novela de Johanna Lindsey

Capítulo 17

—Has engordado un poco al parecer, gatita —dijo Anthony al besar la mejilla de Sakura y sentarse junto a ella en el césped—. Sin duda comes de más, porque eres desdichada. Y no me sorprende, viviendo con ese pescado frío.

Sakura dejó a un lado el cuaderno de dibujo y sonrió cariñosamente a su tío.

—Si te refieres a Miriam, te diré que no es tan mala. Después de dos peleas llegamos a un acuerdo. Simplemente no nos hablamos.

—Supongo que es la manera de entenderse con algunos —replicó Anthony, con su tono más seco. Sakura rió con deleite.

—¡Oh, Tony, te he echado de menos este mes! En verdad te esperaba antes. Todos los demás han venido.

—No te hubiera gustado verme después de haberme enterado de lo que pasaba. He necesitado este mes para apaciguarme.

Ella suspiró.

—Supongo que querrás matarle de nuevo...

—Exactamente. Procuré dar con ese canalla, pero había desaparecido.

—Te hubiera ahorrado la molestia de buscarle —dijo ella tranquila—. Me dijo que se iba de Inglaterra. Y creo que lo dijo en serio.

Anthony se enojó.

—Es mejor que hablemos de otra cosa, gatita. Tu marido no es uno de mis temas favoritos. ¿Que es eso que estás dibujando?

Sakura le tendió el cuaderno de dibujo.

—Sólo un sabueso corriendo tras las hojas que caen. Se metió en el bosque unos minutos antes que llegaras. He hecho algunos buenos diseños de los jardineros, de todos modos, y de los caballerizos ejercitando a los caballos.

El pasó las páginas, admirando los dibujos.

—Ese es Sir Tyrwhitt, un vecino —dijo ella cuando él llegó ante el retrato de un dandy de edad madura—. ¿Puedes creer que el y la condesa...?

—¡No!

—Bueno, no lo sé con certeza, pero ella es como otra persona cuando él está cerca. Aunque no lo creas parece una adolescente.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo él con firmeza. Sakura rió.

—Y ese es el caballero Gibbs y su joven esposa, Faith. Ella me gusta mucho. Miriam está furiosa de que nos hayamos hecho amigas. ¿Sabes? Una invitación a Silverley siempre ha sido considerada un honor y, cuando recibió abiertamente a Faith, la condesa se encerró dos días en su cuarto para mostrar su desagrado.

—Le gusta dominar a la nobleza menor, ¿verdad? —preguntó él.

—Oh, toma eso muy en serio, Tony—. Anthony pasó otra hoja.

—Dios, ¿quiénes son estos personajes?

—Dos Jardineros, creo. Hay aquí tantos criados, que aún no los conozco a todos. Dibujé ayer a esos hombres. Junto al lago.

—Debes haber estado especialmente deprimida ayer. Les has dado un aire siniestro—Sakura se estremeció.

—No fue mi estado de ánimo. Tenían un aspecto siniestro. Se alejaron al ver que los estaba dibujando, de manera que tuve que terminar el diseño de memoria.

—Parecen matones de esos que andan por los muelles —dijo él— no jardineros.

—Oh, tonterías. Toda la gente de aquí es agradable cuando uno la conoce.

—Excepto el pescado frío.

—No seas malo, Tony. No creo que ella haya tenido una vida muy feliz.

—Esa no es excusa para cargar con su desdicha. Y hablando de...

—No —dijo ella secamente—. Estoy muy bien, Tony, de verdad.

—A mí no puedes engañarme, gatita. Basta mirarte. No engordarías si hicieras ejercicio, y cuando te abandonas y no cuidas tu salud es porque eres desdichada. Recuerda que te conozco. Eres igual a tu madre en cierto sentido. Pero no tienes por qué seguir aquí, ¿sabes? Puedes volver a casa.

—Sé que he cometido un error, Tony, pero no quiero que todo el mundo lo sepa. ¿Entiendes?

—¿A causa de él? —preguntó Tony agudamente.

—No —replicó ella, y añadió, vacilante—: No he engordado como crees, Tony. Lo que sucede es que estoy encinta.

Hubo un momento de sorprendido silencio. Después él dijo:

—No puedes saberlo tan pronto. Sólo hace un mes que te has casado.

—Estoy encinta, Tony. Segura, positivamente encinta.

Los ojos verdes de él, tan parecidos a los de ella, se agrandaron, y luego se entrecerraron, enfurecidos.

—¡No puede haberte hecho esto! ¡Lo mataré!

—No, no lo harás —replicó ella, vetando la solución favorita de él—. Este será tu primer sobrino o sobrina nieta. ¿Acaso podrás explicar alguna vez a la criatura que has matado a su padre?

—Por lo menos merece una buena paliza —gruñó el tío.

—Quizás —asintió ella—. Pero no por haberme seducido antes de la boda. Yo participé de buena gana en la fabricación de este niño.

—No te molestes en defenderlo gatita. Olvidas que él es como yo y yo conozco todas las vueltas. Te sedujo.

—Pero yo sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo —insistió ella—. Yo... fue una tremenda tontería, ahora lo sé, pero creí que iba a ayudar a que cambiara de actitud. Seguía haciendo de todo para que yo rompiera el compromiso, ¿sabes? Nunca me engañó diciendo que se casaba conmigo de buena gana.

—Pero se comprometió a hacerlo.

—Sí, pero creyó que iba a poder lograr que yo le dejara antes de la boda.

—Debiste hacerlo.

—El pasado, lo que debimos hacer y no hicimos, no cuenta, Tony.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero, maldición, Sakura, ¿cómo puede haberte abandonado sabiendo...?

—Nunca se lo he dicho. Supongo que no imaginarás que soy capaz de retener a un hombre de ese modo, ¿verdad? —parecía auténticamente molesta.

—En verdad, gatita, eres como tu madre. Melissa te dio a luz poco después de la boda—. Sakura contuvo el aliento.

—¿De veras? Pero... ¿por qué ninguno de vosotros me lo ha dicho hasta ahora?

Anthony se puso colorado y apartó la mirada.

—Bueno, gracias por habérmelo dicho. Me alegro de saber que no soy la única persona promiscua de la familia... además de tío Jasón, claro está —bromeó ella.

—¡Promiscua! Al menos tu padre no abandonó a Melissa. La adoraba. Se hubiera casado antes con ella, si el orgullo de ella no los hubiera separado.

—Nunca he sabido nada de esto —murmuró Sakura.

—Tenían peleas tremendas. Ella rompió tres veces el compromiso, ya en cada una juró que no quería volver a verle.

—Pero todos me han dicho siempre que se adoraban —protestó Sakura.

—Así es, gatita —le aseguró él—. Pero ella tenía un carácter tan tempestuoso como el mío. Ante el más mínimo contratiempo perdía el control. Gracias a Dios no has heredado eso de ella.

—Ah, no lo sé— musitó Sakura—. Si él vuelve alguna vez, no voy a perdonarle. Hizo que lo amara y después ni siquiera dio una oportunidad a nuestro matrimonio. Y tengo orgullo, aunque prácticamente le supliqué que se quedara. Mi amor se ha convertido en.. bueno, me enfurece sólo pensar en él.

—Te felicito. Piensa en volver a casa, ¿quieres? No hay motivos para que no des a luz en casa de tu familia. Mantendremos alejados a los curiosos.

—Bueno, cuento con Meg y yo...

—Piénsalo —dijo él con severidad. Ella le sonrió.

—Lo pensaré, tio

Era otra húmeda mañana de noviembre, y Sakura se dirigió al lago con su cuaderno de dibujo. El tío Tony había pasado allí la noche y ella lo había despedido temprano, prometiendo de nuevo pensar en la sugerencia de él de volver a su casa. Iba a pensarlo o, al menos, iba a pensar en volver a Londres, donde iba a estar más cerca de su familia. Y podría guardar las apariencias trasladándose a la casa de Sasuke en la ciudad. Esta era una buena idea. E incluso iba a darle algo que hacer, ahora que tenía restringida las actividades físicas. Podía redecorar la casa de Sasuke en Londres, gastar algo de su dinero.

Lo malo era que había venido para disfrutar de la paz de Silverley. Por lo menos había paz cuando Miriam no estaba cerca. Sakura también se entendía con los criados. Incluso la señora Oates se había doblegado sorprendentemente al enterarse de que Sakura esperaba un hijo. Al parecer la señora Oates adoraba a los niños. ¿Quién lo hubiera sospechado? Sakura miró con tristeza la gris mansión. Podía haber sido verdaderamente feliz. Imaginaba a sus hijos corriendo por los prados de Silverley, haciendo navegar barquitos en el lago durante el verano, patinando sobre el hilo en invierno. Incluso imaginaba que el padre les regalaba los primeros ponies y que les enseñaba a montar. De alguna manera intuía que Sasuke era cariñoso con los niños. Suspiró profunda, largamente, subió la caperuza de su capa de piel y lanzó una mirada al pesado banco de nubes que había sobre su cabeza. Ya hacía demasiado frío para dibujar al aire libre.

Puso el cuaderno bajo el brazo y se dio la vuelta para regresar a la casa. Dibujaría el lago en otra oportunidad. Fue entonces cuando vio a uno de los criados que corría hacia ella, procedente de los bosques, no de la casa.

Al otro lado de los bosques estaba su propiedad. Todavía no la había visitado. La melancolía, provocada por el lugar donde sus padres habían muerto, era demasiado grande. Iría allí de todos modos, se dijo. Alguna vez, sí. Y algún día la mostraría a su hijo. La propiedad había pertenecido a ellos... a sus abuelos.

Al acercarse reconoció al criado como a uno de los hombres que había dibujado el día anterior. Llevaba un enorme saco, sin duda para recoger hojas secas, pensó ella. El hombre tenía un aire tan extraño como el que ella recordaba. Una vaga sensación de peligro la invadió.

Tal vez se debiera a la gran barba revuelta y al largo pelo despeinado. O tal vez fue el comportamiento audaz del hombre. De todos modos decidió no esperar a que llegara junto a ella y corrió hacia la casa.

Pero se detuvo, diciéndose que era una tonta. Dejaba volar a su loca imaginación. Era una tontería. El hombre no era más que un jardinero, después de todo.

Apenas había terminado de pensar esto cuando el hombre llegó junto a ella, se tomó un momento para recobrar el aliento, después, de golpe, echó el saco que llevaba sobre la cabeza y los hombros de Sakura. El primer impulso de ella fue gritar, pero la sorpresa la dejó muda hasta que el saco cubrió lo largo de su cuerpo, y su grito fue sólo un leve sonido sofocado.

El asaltante no perdió el tiempo: echó su presa al hombro y corrió de vuelta a los bosques. Un coche lujoso esperaba allí, oculto, con dos briosos caballos grises ansiosos por partir. En el asiento del cochero había un hombre dispuesto a chasquear el látigo, ante la menor señal de persecución. El hombre que estaba en tierra le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

—Al menos podrías mover el trasero y abrir esa maldita portezuela. Caramba, Onry, ella podrá parecer tenue como el aire, pero es pesada después de un trecho tan largo.

Henri, u Onry como lo llamaban sus amigos ingleses, rió ante la tosquedad de Artie, indicando con esto que ya no estaba preocupado por la misión a realizar.

—¿Nadie nos persigue entonces?

—No, que yo sepa. Vamos, dame una mano. Ya sabes que las órdenes del capitán son tratarla con suavidad.

Depositaron a Sakura en un asiento acolchado y rápidamente le envolvieron las rodillas con una cuerda para que no se moviera.

—Esto le endulzará el carácter, ¿verdad? Nunca creí que íbamos a pescar tan pronto a nuestro pez.

—Basta, francesito. Nunca podrás hacer juegos de palabras como un inglés, aunque lo intentes. Y juraría que creías que nos estábamos congelando desde hacia semanas en estos bosques, ¿eh?

—Bueno, ¿no os congelabais?

—Sí, pero te dije que convenía estar listos y esperar que ella viniese a nosotros por su cuenta. Hemos tenido muy buena suerte. Si esto no alegra al capitán nada podrá alegrarlo, ¿eh?

—El pececito pescando al pez grande.

—Tienes razón. Esperemos que esto tampoco lleve mucho tiempo.

—Irás atrás con ella para impedir que se caiga del asiento, o quieres que yo...

—Es un placer que te concedo. No confío en que saques este barco de los bosques en una sola pieza. Esa es tarea mía. —Rió.— ¿Supongo que te agrada el arreglo?

—Como quieras, Artie —el joven francés sonrió al inglés.

—Pero no se te ocurra probar algo de la mercancía, camarada. Al capitán eso no le gustaría nada —dijo seriamente el hombre antes de subir al pescante. El coche se balanceó, avanzó.

La mente de Sakura volaba. Tenía que tratarse de un simple secuestro. Pedirían dinero y entonces ella podría volver a su casa. No había motivo para preocuparce. Hubiera deseado que su cuerpo viera las cosas de esta manera. Pero temblaba con violencia. La llevaban ante un capitán que no quería que la trataran mal. Si, un secuestro. Y supuso que se trataba del capitán de un barco porque había un gran puerto en Southampton. La misma empresa naviera de Sasuke estaba situada allí.

Se esforzaba en recordar todas las palabras que habían dicho los hombres. ¿Qué significaba aquello del pececito que se traga al pez grande? Puso en tensión todos sus sentimientos, alerta a cada sonido, cada movimiento.

Pasó media hora antes de que disminuyeran la marcha, y Sakura supo que estaban en Southampton.

—Unos minutos más, cherie, y estaréis dentro y más cómoda —le aseguró su captor.

«Dentro», no «a bordo». Bueno, el hombre era francés, tal vez se tratara de un error idiomático. Oh, Dios. El apretado saco alrededor de la capa empezaba producirle escozor y calor, ¡y pensar que había creído que ya no iba a tener más aventuras al convertirse en una persona mayor!

El coche se detuvo y levantaron con cuidado. Esta vez fue llevada por el inglés. No había ruido de agua en los muelles, no se oía el crujir de la madera cerca de un ancla. ¿Dónde estaban? No había planchada que maniobrar, tampoco, pero subían unos peldaños. Después se abrió una puerta.

—Campanas del infierno, Artie, ¿ya la has atrapado?

—Bueno, esto no es un lastre, muchacho. ¿Dónde debo ponerla?

—Arriba hay un cuarto listo para ella. ¿Por qué no dejas que yo la lleve?

—Puedo pegarte sin hacerla caer, chico. ¿Quieres probar?

Se oyó una profunda risa.

—Eres demasiado listo para ofenderte, Artie. Ven, te mostraré dónde queda el cuarto.

—¿Dónde está el capitán?

—No le esperan hasta esta noche, y eso significa que yo tendré que ocuparme de ella, ¿no?

—¿Has oído a ese gallito, Onry? —preguntó Artie—. Por nada te dejaríamos sólo con ella. Eres el único que cree que puede librarse con unos golpecitos porque el capitán es su padre. No pienses en eso cuando yo esté cerca.

—He dicho cuidarla... en serio... no cuidarla de cierto modo —replicó el muchacho.

—¿Acaso se ha ruborizado el muchacho, Onry? ¿Es un rubor verdadero el que veo?

—Vamos, mon ami — dijo Henri al muchacho—. Has puesto en duda su fuerza y hoy no te dejará en paz.

—Bueno, al menos dejadme que vea cómo es.

—Oh, es bastante bonita, chico —dijo Artie con una sonrisa—. De verdad creo que, cuando el capitán la vea, olvidará para qué ha querido traerla aquí. Tal vez la guarde para él.

La llevaron al cuarto de arriba, y luego la pusieron de pie. Ella se balanceó y casi cayó. Le quitaron la soga que le sujetaba las rodillas y le sacaron el saco que la cubría. Pero el cuartito estaba tan oscuro, con las ventanas tapadas por tablas, que Sakura durante unos momentos tuvo dificultades para ver.

Aspirar profundamente el aire fue lo más importante en el momento. Después enfocó a los tres hombres, sus captores y al muchacho que se dirigían a la puerta. El joven la miraba por encima del hombro, con la boca abierta.

—Un momento, por favor —dijo ella a los hombres que se iban—. Exijo saber por qué me han traído aquí.

—El capitán os lo dirá cuando venga, milady.

—¿Y quién es el capitán?

—No es necesario dar nombres —dijo el más tosco de los dos, con tono suave en respuesta al altanero de ella.

—Pero yo conozco vuestro nombre, Artie. Y conozco el vuestro, Henri. Incluso... —se detuvo antes de decirles que los había dibujado a las dos.— Deseo saber por qué estoy aquí.

—Tendréis que esperar a hablar con el capitán. Hay una lámpara sobre la mesa, y pronto os traerán de comer. Quedaos aquí y poneos cómoda.

Ella se dio media vuelta, furiosa, dándoles la espalda. La puerta se cerró e hicieron girar la llave. Ella suspiró. ¿De dónde había sacado coraje para actuar con tanta arrogancia? Eran personajes de aspecto siniestro, pese a sus maneras ligeras y sus voces aplacadas. Bueno, al menos ella no había mostrado miedo. Una Haruno Malory no podía estremecerse de temor. Y esto era un gran alivio.

Se sentó pesadamente en una mecedora, preguntándose, desolada, si aquel sería el único momento de satisfacción en mucho tiempo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 17


	18. Chapter 18

Como siempre aclaro ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen! Chan chan en este capítulo hay muchas confusiones, diganme que les parece! Besos :)

Capítulo 18

La comida había sido deliciosa, incluso en el estado de nervios en que estaba Sakura. Comió buena parte del pastel de pichones, la torta de arroz y los bizcochos de azafrán. También le sirvieron un delicado vino. Pero, pasada la distracción de la comida, volvió a preocuparse.

Henri le había traído la comida. Se había puesto una vaporosa camisa de seda muy elegante, y llevaba pantalones negros con botas altas, junto con un largo chaleco con faldones. Dios, sólo le faltaba llevar un pendiente en una oreja. Incluso se había afeitado, dejando sólo un bigotito curvado hacia arriba. ¿Por qué?

¿En qué se había metido esta vez Sakura? Sobre la cama pusieron prendas femeninas, nuevas al parecer, una bata de seda, un discreto camisón de lino, chinelas acolchadas y, turbadoramente, ropa interior. En una cajita había objetos de tocador, cepillo, peine, un costoso perfume, todo nuevo.

El joven había venido temprano por la tarde para encender el fuego de la chimenea, y Artie montó guardia junto a la puerta. Le sonrió tímidamente. Ella le devolvió una furiosa y helada mirada. Ignoró totalmente al muchacho.

Ahora era de noche, pero ella se había negado a usar el gran lecho. Iba a pasar despierta toda la noche si era necesario, y no descansaría hasta haber visto al capitán y decirle lo que pensaba.

Alimentó el fuego con la leña que le había dejado el muchacho, después acercó un asiento, y acomodó los pies bajo su larga falda de terciopelo azul. El cuarto estaba caliente y empezó a sentir sueño.

Casi no oyó que la llave giraba en la cerradura. El ruido hizo que se levantara, pero no se dio la vuelta. Desde luego, que no pensaba sobresaltarse ante la presencia de Artie o de Henri.

—Mi hijo me dice que sois una belleza deslumbrante —dijo una voz profunda—. Dejad que vea lo que tanto lo ha impresionado. Presentaos, lady Montieth.

Ella se puso de pie y muy lentamente se volvió para mirar. Sus ojos se dilataron de sorpresa.

—¡Tío James!

—¡Saki! —gritó él a su vez. Ella fue la primera en recobrarse.

—¡Oh, tío, no es posible que me hayas capturado para pasar otros tres meses divertidos a bordo del Maiden Anne! ¿No crees que ya soy algo mayorcita para eso?

Lleno de tremenda confusión, él le tendió los brazos.

—Ven, tesoro, abrázame. Dios, de verdad te has convertido en una belleza deslumbrante—. Ella lo abrazó, dichosa.

—Bueno, han pasado tres años, tío James, y sólo te vi entonces una hora. No es justo, sabes, tener que escabullirme para ver a mi tío. ¿No te parece que ya es tiempo de que te reconcilies con tus hermanos?

—Lo haría con gusto —dijo él tranquilamente—. Pero dudo que ellos lo quieran, Saki.

A él siempre le había gustado ser diferente, incluso le había puesto aquel apodo. Su tío, el pirata, la había robado, ante las narices de sus hermanos, cuando le negaron el permiso para verla. Y la había llevado a una fabulosa aventura a bordo de su barco, decidido a pasar con ella el tiempo que le correspondía. Ella tenía entonces doce años, y aquellos increíbles tres meses estaban todavía vivos en su mente.

Naturalmente, ambos habían pagado un alto precio por esto. James ya había caído en desgracia por ser pirata. Cuando devolvió a Sakura, los tres hermanos lo habían golpeado por haberla puesto en peligro. Fue rechazado por todos, incluso por Tony, de quien siempre había estado muy cerca. James sufría por la disputa, y Sakura había sufrido por ser la causa de ella. Él nunca le echó nada en cara, pero esto empeoraba la cosa.

Se apartó de James y le miró de arriba abajo. El no había cambiado mucho en los tres años transcurridos. Seguía siendo alto y rubio, tan hermoso como siempre... e igualmente raro. ¡Bastaba ver lo que había hecho para llevarla a su lado!

—Ni siquiera debería hablarte —dijo ella seriamente—. Me has dado un susto terrible. Por lo menos debías haber informado a tus hombres que era el importante capitán Hawke quien me había hecho secuestrar.

—¡Los haré desollar, puedes contar con eso! ¡Maldición! —Abrió de golpe la puerta y rugió:— ¡Artie... Henri!

—¡No, tío, por favor! —protestó Sakura. Las iras de James no eran como las de Tony. A Tony era posible convencerle. Incluso Jason, un toro recio cuando estaba enojado, era susceptible de ser aplacado. Pero James Malory era aterrador. Aunque nunca se había enfadado con Sakura, ella le temía.

—Tío James —dijo—, los hombres me han tratado muy amablemente, y se han ocupado diligentemente de mi comodidad. Yo no estaba asustada —mintió.

—Se ha cometido un error, Sakí, y por tanto no acepto excusas.

Una de las oscuras cejas se levantó agudamente:

—¿Quieres decir que no debían traerme aquí?

—Claro que no. Hubiera ido a verte antes de volver a salir de Inglaterra. Y no te hubiera traído aquí a reunirte conmigo... al menos de esta manera.

Los dos inculpados aparecieron en aquel momento en la puerta, inquietos ante la mirada helada y furiosa de James.

—¿Nos habéis llamado, capitán?

—¿Sabéis a quién me habéis traído? —preguntó James con suavidad. Era su tono más temible. Henri fue el primero en adivinar el error.

—¿Nos hemos equivocado de dama?

—Caballeros, dejad que os presente —y James extendió el brazo hacia la puerta— ¡a mi sobrina!

—¡Merde!

—Ay —suspiró Artie.

Otro hombre se presentó en la puerta.

—¿Qué diablos estás gritando, Hawke?

—¡Connie! —gritó Sakura con placer y corrió a abrazarle.

Era el hombre que le había enseñado esgrima, a trepar en busca de nidos de cuervos, incluso a navegar cuando su tío no vigilaba. Conrad Sharpe, el amigo más íntimo de James en la infancia era ahora primer piloto del Maiden Anne. Nunca había existido un pirata más sinvergüenza y adorable.

—¿Eres tú, ardillita? —rugió Conrad—. ¡Qué me cuelguen si no es ella! —Y la abrazó con fuerza.

—Hace años y años...

—¿Verdad que sí? —rió Conrad. Finalmente vio la cara furiosa de James y se aclaró la garganta—. Yo... creo que no deberías estar aquí, Sakí.

—Es lo que parece. —Se volvió hacia James— Bueno, tío, aquí están los canallas. ¿Los harás azotar por este tremendo error? Si es así, quiero ser espectadora.

—Sakí...

—¿No vas a hacerlo? —Miró a sus secuestradores.— Bueno, señores, es una suerte que mi tío se muestre hoy tan caritativo. Os deja libres a poca costa. No dudéis de que yo os hubiera desollado.

—Está bien Sakí, has ganado —se sometió James, e hizo una breve inclinación de cabeza para que Artie y Henri se fueran.

—¿Ella no ha cambiado nada, verdad Hawke?— Conrad rió cuando la puerta se cerró tras los dos secuestradores.

—Una muchachita muy astuta —gruñó James. Sakura le sonrió a ambos.

—Vamos, ¿no os alegráis de verme?

—Déjame que lo piense.

—¡Tío James!

—Claro que sí, tesoro. Pero realmente has creado un problema aquí. Yo esperaba a otra persona, y ahora supongo que pondrán vigilancia en Silverley.

—Por favor, te ruego que me expliques qué es esto —pidió ella.

—No es nada que pueda interesarte, Sakí.

—No te escabullas, tío. Ya no soy una niña, ¿sabes?

—Ya veo —sonrió—. Mírala, Connie. Es el vivo retrato de mi hermana, ¿verdad?

—¡Pensar que hubiera podido ser mi hija! —dijo Conrad tristemente.

—Oh, ¿tú también, Connie? —preguntó suavemente Sakura.

—Todos amaban a tu madre, ardillita, incluido yo —reconoció Conrad de mala gana.

—¿Por eso me tomaste bajo tu ala?

—Ni lo sueñes. Tú te ganaste mi corazón por tu propia cuenta.

—Entonces te ruego que me expliques qué es todo esto.

—No, ardillita. —Connie movió la cabeza, sonriendo a James.— Todo es obra de él. Si quieres saber, vuelve hacia él tus grandes ojos verdes.

—Tío James...

—Es... un asunto sin terminar que tengo aquí. Nada que deba preocuparte.

—¿Pero no te parece que la condesa es un poco vieja para ti?

—No es así, Sakí —protestó James—. ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso de «vieja»?

—Bueno, en realidad no es una anciana, creo —se corrigió Sakura—. Además, ella se cuida mucho. ¿Pero qué asunto tienes con ella?

—No con ella. Con su marido.

—Ha muerto.

—¡Muerto! ¿Muerto? —James miró a Connie.— ¡Maldición! ¡No puede haber muerto!— Sakura miró a Connie, atónita.

—Tiene una cuenta que cobrarse, ardillita —explicó Connie—. Pero parece que el destino ha intervenido.

—¿Cuándo murió ese hombre? —preguntó James con dureza—. ¿Y cómo?

Sakura empezaba a preocuparse.

—Bueno, en verdad no sé cómo murió. Pero han pasado ya algunos años.

La expresión de furor de James se convirtió en sorpresa. Y luego ambos hombres empezaron a reír, confundiendo más a Sakura.

—Ah, querida, ahí me has atrapado —dijo James riendo—. Pero creo que no nos referimos al mismo hombre. Es al joven vizconde a quien busco.

—¡Sasuke Uchiha! —exclamó ella.

—Lo has dicho. ¿Le conoces?

—Muy bien —dijo ella.

—Entonces quizás podrás decirme dónde está. Dios sabe que nadie ha podido hacerlo hasta ahora, aunque he buscado en todas partes. Juraría que el muchacho se está escondiendo de mí... y por buenos motivos.

—Dios mío —dijo Sakura sin aliento—, me secuestraste para que Sasuke llegara hasta ti, ¿verdad?

—Tú no, tesoro —le aseguró James—. Esos idio*tas creyeron que eras la mujer de Uchiha.

Sakura se acerco a Conrad, aspiró profundamente y luego dijo, vacilante:

—Tío James, tus hombres no cometieron ningún error.

—Ellos...

—... no se equivocaron —terminó ella—. Soy la esposa de Sasuke.

El tenso silencio que siguió crispó los nervios de los tres. James se puso rígido. Conrad pasó un brazo protector sobre los hombros de Sakura y juntos esperaron la explosión. Antes que se produjera se abrió la puerta y entró el joven.

—Henri me ha dicho que ella es mi prima. ¿Es verdad?— James se enfureció.

—¡Ahora no, Jeremy! —el muchacho retrocedió.

—No, no te vayas, Jeremy— dijo Sakura tomando al muchacho de la mano y metiéndole en el cuarto—. El tío James está enojado conmigo, no contigo.

—No estoy enojado contigo, Sakí. —Hizo un esfuerzo para controlar la voz.

—Estabas a punto de gritarme.

—No iba a gritarte— estalló.

—Bueno, es un alivio —dijo Sakura.

James abrió la boca, luego la cerró y suspiró exasperado. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Conrad y el mensaje fue claro:«Ocúpate de ella. Yo abandono».

Conrad hizo las presentaciones.

—Jeremy Malory, lady Sakura Haru... Uchiha, condesa de Montieth.

—Campanas del infierno —dijo Jeremy riendo—. ¡Por eso él estaba enfadado!

—Sí, no creo que le guste... bueno, no importa. —Sonrió al hermoso joven.— No pude verte bien antes. Cielos, eres igual a tu tío Tony cuando era más joven... —Se volvió hacia James.— ¿Iba a guardarlo siempre en secreto, tío?

—No hay tal secreto —dijo James de mala gana.

—La familia no está enterada.

—Oh, yo lo supe sólo hace cinco años. Y no puede decirse que haya estado en buenas relaciones con mis hermanos desde entonces.

—Podías habérmelo dicho a mí cuando te vi la última vez.

—No tuve tiempo para entrar en explicaciones, Sakí. No podía decirte, «¿Sabes? Tengo un hijo». Me hubieras acosado con preguntas interminables, y Jason hubiera mandado a los criados tras de mí y al fin me hubieran encontrado.

—Lo creo. Pero, ¿cómo diste con él? ¡Dijiste que fue hace cinco años!

—Un poco menos, en verdad —replicó él—. Y simplemente tropezamos el uno con el otro en una taberna donde él estaba trabajando.

—Debías haber visto la cara de tu tío, ardillita, cuando vio al muchacho —dijo Conrad sonriendo al recordar aquello—. El se dio cuenta de que el muchacho tenía un aire familiar, pero no sabía por qué. Y Jeremy tampoco le quitaba los ojos de encima.

—Le reconocí, ¿sabes? —Interrumpió Jeremy—. Nunca lo había visto antes, pero mi madre me lo describía con tanta frecuencia, que lo hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte. Finalmente me armé de coraje y le pregunté si era James Malory.

—Puedes imaginar la reacción —dijo Conrad alegremente—. Todo el mundo en los muelles le conocía solo como el capitán Hawke, y aquí estaba este muchachito llamándole por su verdadero nombre. ¡Y, para colmo, le dijo que era su hijo! Pero Hawke no se rió entonces. Observó al muchacho, le hizo algunas preguntas y se sintió de pronto como un orgulloso padre.

—De manera que tengo un nuevo primo que ya es casi un hombre —dijo Sakura sonriendo—. ¡Oh, esto es espléndido! Bienvenido a la familia, Jeremy.

El muchacho era casi tan alto como su padre, lo que significa que era mucho más alto que Sakura. Ella se puso de puntillas para besarle en la mejilla y quedó sorprendido por el apretado abrazo que la dejó sin aliento. El muchacho no la soltaba.

—¡Basta ya, Jeremy, Jeremy!— El muchacho retrocedió.

—¿Es posible el matrimonio entre primos? —preguntó.

Conrad resopló. James frunció el ceño. Sakura se ruborizó. Ahora entendía el motivo que se ocultaba detrás de aquel abrazo.

—¿Otro calavera en la familia tío James? —preguntó ella picante.

—Eso parece— dijo James suspirando—. Y está aprendiendo muy pronto todas las tretas.

—No hace más que seguir tu ejemplo intervino con suavidad Conrad.

—Bueno, pero ya es hora de que se vaya a la cama.

—Campanas del infierno —protestó Jeremy.

—Hazlo —ordenó James con severidad—. Podrás ver otra vez a tu prima por la mañana, si tienes mejores maneras y recuerdas que es tu prima, no la doncella de una taberna.

Tras esto hubiera sido de esperar que el muchacho se fuera avergonzado. Pero no fue el caso de Jeremy. Sonrió con picardía a Sakura y parpadeó.

—Soñaré contigo, dulce Sakí, esta noche y todas las noches a partir de ahora.

Ella casi soltó la carcajada. ¡Vaya audacia! le lanzó una mirada aguda y dijo:

—No seas fastidioso, primo. Me has abrazado lo bastante como para darte cuenta de que soy una mujer casada y bien casada.

Sakura gimió, maldiciendo su arrebatada lengua. Jeremy lanzó una mirada a su padre y corrió hacia la puerta. Ella se puso rígida, pensando que James había entendido claramente el sentido de sus palabras.

—¿Es verdad eso?

—Sí.

—¡Qué Dios lo maldiga! ¿Cómo ha sucedido esto, Sakí? ¿Cómo diablos has podido casarte con ese... ?

—Estás hablando como Tony —interrumpió ella—. Cada uno de vosotros quiere un trozo de Sasuke. ¡Encontradle, divididle entre vosotros, hacedle pedazos, pegadle tiros, matadle! ¿Qué me importa a mí? ¡No es más que mi marido y el padre de mi hijo!

—Tranquila, ardillita —dijo Conrad con dulzura—. Tu tío ha abandonado sus planes con respecto a ese hombre a partir del momento en que supo que estaba casado contigo.

—¿Qué planes? —preguntó ella—. ¿Qué significa todo esto, tío James?

—Es una historia larga, tesoro, y...

—Por favor, no sigas tratándome como a una criatura, tío James.

—Bien —dijo él—. La verdad es que le di una buena paliza porque me había insultado. Y, como resultado de esto, terminé en la cárcel.

—Y casi te ahorcaron —añadió Conrad.

—No —dijo Sakura conteniendo la respiración—. No puedo creer que Sasuke...

—Él dio el nombre de Hawke a las autoridades, ardillita. Es posible que el Maiden Anne ya no siga navegando, pero Inglaterra nunca olvida. Hawke fue juzgado por piratería. Pero logró escapar, y no gracias a Montieth.

—Comprenderás ahora por qué los muchachos se cuidaron mucho de mencionar mi nombre delante de ti —dijo James—. Tenía que cuidar mi vida; de otro modo hubiera tenido que dejar Inglaterra inmediatamente. Lo siento, Sakí —añadió con dulzura—. Hubiera preferido que ignoraras el tipo de enredos en que anda metido tu marido.

—No te disculpes tío —dijo Sakura muy tensa—. Esto sólo me demuestra hasta qué punto he estado equivocada con él. Simplemente no puedo creer que he sido tan tonta como para creer que estaba enamorada de él.

—¿Y no lo estás?

—No. Y no me mires así. De verdad no le amo.

—¿No te parece que lo está afirmando demasiado, Hawke? —preguntó Conrad, sonriendo.

—Oh, ¿crees eso? —dijo Sakura con calor—. Bueno, ¿podrías tú acaso amar a una esposa que te abandonara el mismo día de la boda? No le perdonaré nunca, nunca. Aunque no haya querido casarse conmigo, aunque se haya justificado al dejarme, es detestable porque... bueno, simplemente es detestable.

Los dos hombres cambiaron una mirada.

—¿Dónde está él ahora? —preguntó el tío.

—Ha salido de Inglaterra. Ni siquiera soportaba estar en el mismo país que yo.

—¿Tiene propiedades en otra parte?— Ella se encogió de hombros, otra vez sumergida en su desdicha.

—Una vez mencionó unas propiedades en las Indias Occidentales, pero ignoro si se fue allí. ¿Y que importa? No piensa volver. Lo hizo notar claramente...

Se interrumpió, porque abajo se había producido un alboroto. James hizo una seña a Conrad para que averiguara de qué se trataba. En el momento en que Conrad abrió la puerta fue evidente que la disputa ya estaba cerca, no en el piso de abajo, James siguió a Conrad, y Sakura salió tras de los hombres.

Había una lucha en las escaleras, entre Henri y... ¿acaso Tony? ¡Dios mío, era Tony! Artie ya estaba tendido al pie de la escalera. Y Henri estaba a punto de seguirlo. Sakura se abrió paso entre James y Conrad.

—¡Basta, Tony!

Anthony la vio y soltó a Henri, que se dejó caer como un peso muerto sobre los peldaños.

—¡De manera que no estaba equivocado! —exclamó Tony, mirando furioso a su hermano—. No aprendiste la lección la última vez que te escapaste con ella, ¿verdad, James?

—¿Puedo preguntarte cómo averiguaste dónde estábamos? —preguntó James sin perder en absoluto su calma.

—¡No debes preguntar nada! —replicó Tony.

—Tony, no entiendes... —empezó Sakura.

—¡Sakura!

Ella rechinó los dientes. ¡Tony era tan testarudo! Esta era una oportunidad que ella no podía dejar pasar. Los hermanos estaban juntos y era el momento de intentar reconciliarlos. Pero si Tony sólo quería sacarla de allí a la fuerza, ¿cómo podía ella lograr que se calmara y hablar con James?

—Oooh. —Sakura aferró el brazo de James con una mano y se llevó la otra al vientre, doblándose, como bajo un dolor intenso.— Siento que... ¡oooh! ¡Ha sido... demasiado excitante! Una cama, tío, llévame a la cama!

James la levantó suavemente entre sus brazos. No habló, pero su mirada era desconfiada cuando la miró a los ojos. Sakura decidió ignorarlo y gimió de nuevo, bastante convincentemente.

Jeremy llegó corriendo por el salón hacia ellos, metiéndose la camisa abierta bajo los pantalones, todo muy deprisa.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué le sucede a Sakí? —Nadie le contestó, y James y Conrad corrieron al dormitorio con Sakura.

—¿Quién sois? —pregunto Jeremy, cuando Anthony hizo a un lado a los otros para pasar.

Anthony se detuvo de golpe. Había lanzado sólo una mirada al muchacho, pero bastaba. Era como mirar un espejo del pasado.

—¿Y quién diablos eres tu?— Conrad rió y salió del dormitorio.

—No es vuestro, si es eso lo que estáis pensando, lord Anthony. Pero es de la familia: el hijo de James.

Jeremy tapó el ahogado grito de sorpresa

Anthony con su propio grito.

—¡Tío Tony! ¡Campanas del infierno! Creí que nunca iba a conocer a nadie de la familia de mi padre, ¡pero ahí está Sakí, y ahora usted, y todo en una sola noche! —Estrechó a Anthony en un abrazo de oso que casi le cortó el aliento. Tony rodeó entonces los anchos hombros del muchacho y devolvió el abrazo, sorprendiendo a Conrad.

—No te vayas, gallito —gruñó, antes de entrar al cuarto.

Al ver a Sakura tendida en la cama y a James al lado, el furor de Tony volvió.

—¡Que Dios te confunda, James! ¿Es que no tienes cabeza para haberla secuestrado estando encinta?

—El no me secuestro —protestó Sakura.

—No mientas en mi nombre, querida —la reprendió James dulcemente. Se levantó y se enfrentó a su hermano menor—. Tienes razón. Tony. Si yo tuviera sentido común habría averiguado quién era la esposa de Montieth, antes de secuestrarla para atraerlo a él aquí.

Tony pareció sorprendido, luego exasperado.

—¿Cometiste un error?

—Un error colosal.

—Todavía no es excusa — gruñó Tony.

—De acuerdo.

—¡Te ruego que no sigas poniéndote de acuerdo conmigo!— James rió.

—No necesitas excusas para atacarme, si es eso lo que te molesta, hermano.

—No lo hagáis, tío Tony —dijo Jeremy, entrando al cuarto.— Detestaría tener que pelear con usted cuando acabo apenas de conoceros.

—Siempre defiende a su padre —intervino Conrad—. Cree que su padre no sabe defenderse solo después del vigoroso ejercicio que le hizo hacer Montieth.

—Te he mandado a acostar, Jeremy —dijo James, pero su mueca de enojo se dirigía a su primer piloto.

—Creí que eras tú quien había dado una paliza a Sasuke, tío James —dijo Sakura.

—Oh, se la dio, ardillita —dijo Conrad sonriendo—. Salió caminando del encuentro... es verdad que apenas se mantenía en pie... mientras que tu marido no podía hacerlo, no cabe duda.

—¿No cabe duda? —repitió ella como un eco.

—Nos fuimos cuando aún no había recobrado el sentido.

—Queréis decir —estalló ella furiosa— ¿que lo abandonasteis cuando estaba herido?— Conrad y James se estremecieron.

—Recibió ayuda muy pronto, Sakí, lo bastante como para hacerme meter en la cárcel una hora después.

—¿Qué significa todo esto? —exclamó Anthony.

—Oh, la historia te va a deleitar. Tony —dijo Sakura enojada—. Parece que no eres el único que quiere derramar la sangre de mi marido.

Anthony frunció el ceño.

—¡Creí que ya no ibas a defender a ese canalla!

—Es verdad —replicó ella con dureza—, pero ese es un asunto mío, no tuyo. No quiero que mis tíos intervengan cuando soy perfectamente capaz de hacer que Sasuke Uchiha lamente haber regresado a Inglaterra... si es que regresa alguna vez.

—Eso suena bastante ominoso —concedió Tony.

—¿Verdad que sí? —sonrió James—. Casi deseo que el regrese a ella.

—Espléndido —exclamó Sakura—. ¡Me alegro de que los dos tengáis otra vez algo en común!

—No te entregues a la esperanza, gatita —la previno Anthony—. No me gusta asociarme con piratas que se llevan niños.

—Oh, vamos, Tony —dijo Sakura irritada—. Eso sucedió hace años. Olvídalo ya.

—¿A quién llamáis pirata? —preguntó Jeremy con tono agresivo.

—Tu padre es un pirata —dijo Anthony, tranquilamente.

—No lo es. ¡Ya no lo es!

Anthony miró a James buscando una aclaración. Pero James tercamente se negaba a explicarse. Fue Conrad quien dijo:

—El Maiden Anne se retiró poco después de que Jeremy se unió a la tripulación. No podíamos educar al muchacho a bordo de un barco. Los únicos viajes que ese barco hace ahora, excepto los escasos de regreso a la patria, son para llevar las cosechas al mercado. Nos hemos convertido en plantadores de las islas.

—¿Es eso verdad, James? —preguntó una voz tranquila desde la puerta.

—¡Tío Jason! —exclamó Sakura, al ver al mayor de sus tíos. Jason parecía verdaderamente amenazador con una casaca a lo Garrick y su expresión haciendo juego con su atuendo.

—Ah, perdón James —dijo Anthony—. Olvidé decir que los mayores me seguían.

—No lo bastante cerca —resopló Edward, al aparecer en la puerta junto a Jason—. Y no tenías que precipitarte para llegar antes que nosotros, Anthony. Has encontrado aquí un buen alojamiento, James. ¿Cuánto te cuesta?

—Hombre de negocios hasta el final, ¿eh, Edward? —dijo James sonriendo. Luego añadió—: ¿Tendríais inconveniente en informarme cómo diablos habéis dado conmigo? ¿y como supisteis que estaba en Inglaterra?

—Es obra de Anthony —replicó Edward—. Vio un dibujo hecho por Sakura. Se detuvo esta mañana al regresar a Londres para hacerme saber cómo estaba ella, y entonces se le ocurrió que conocía a uno de los individuos del dibujo. Recordó que era un hombre de tu tripulación cuando compraste el Maiden Anne. Jason acababa de regresar de Haverston, e imaginó el resto.

—Pero, ¿cómo se os ocurrió venir aquí?

—Fue fácil —contestó Edward—. Este es el puerto más cercano. Pensé que eras lo bastante audaz como para traer aquí tu barco.

—No tan audaz —replicó James, molesto—. El barco espera lejos de la costa.

—Entonces, por eso no dimos con él. Naturalmente, Anthony no es persona que ceda fácilmente. Pasamos la tarde haciendo averiguaciones de un extremo a otro de la ciudad. Finalmente tropezamos con un agente que te había visto entrar y salir de esta casa.

—¿Y ahora qué? —inquirió James, mirando directamente a Jason—. ¿Tendré que recibir otra vez una reprimenda de cada uno de vosotros?

—Claro que no, tío James —contestó rápidamente Sakura—. No dudo que ellos están dispuestos a olvidar el pasado si tú quieres olvidarlo. Después de todo, has abandonado la piratería. Te has establecido y tienes un hermoso hijo. No dudo que mis tíos estarán encantados de darte la bienvenida en nuestra familia.

—¡Un hijo!

—Yo —dijo Jeremy con orgullo, mirando a Jason y Edward desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Sakura prosiguió, antes que los tíos mayores pudieran recobrarse.

—En verdad creo que por hoy ya no puedo resistir más excitación. Vamos, podría fácilmente perder a mi hijo si...

—¡Tu hijo!

—¿Acaso Tony no os lo ha comunicado? —preguntó Sakura con aire inocente.

—Muy bien dicho, gatita —dijo Anthony, sonriéndole—. Y veo que te has recobrado de tu malestar.

—Me hacía falta descansar unos momentos—. Él movió la cabeza.

—Bueno, ahora puedes quedarte tranquila y dejar que nos abracemos y nos reconciliemos. Vete a tomar una taza de té o algo por el estilo. Y lleva contigo a mi nuevo sobrino.

—Tío Jason... —no necesitó especificar. Él asintió. Tenía ahora su mueca inofensiva, de manera que las cosas andaban bien.

—Verás, Sakura. Hay cosas que un hombre no puede decir si tú estás en el cuarto.

Sakura sonrió triunfante y abrazó a James.

—Bienvenido de vuelta a la familia, tío James.

—Saki, tesoro, no cambies nunca.

—Como si vosotros cuatro pudierais dejarme cambiar sin vuestra aprobación. —Enganchó su brazo en el de Jeremy.— Ven, primo. Tu padre me contará todo acerca de ti, y tú también podrás contarme tus cosas.

—Es mejor que yo los acompañé —dijo Conrad, y salió con ellos.

Al salir los tres, todavía oyeron:

—Siempre tienes que ser diferente, ¿verdad, James? —Era Jason quien hablaba—. Ella no se llama Sakí.

—Y tampoco se llama Saku. De todos modos ya ha crecido mucho para que le sigan llamando Saku. Saki es más adecuado para una mujer.

—Parece que no has logrado que se reconcilien —dijo Jeremy a Sakura.

—Tonterías —dijo Sakura riendo—. Díselo, Connie.

—Ella tiene razón, muchacho —dijo Conrad mientras los acompañaba a atravesar el salón—. Nunca serán felices si no discuten por algo.

—Piensa, en cambio, hasta qué punto los ha hecho felices, Jeremy —añadió sabiamente Sakura—. Ahora podrán discutir acerca de la manera de educarte.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 18


	19. Chapter 19

Hola :) como siempre aclaro que ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, es una adaptación de la novela de Johanna Lindsey! Ahora si a leer! Besos!

Capítulo 19

El potro dejó una estela de polvo al galopar por el camino de la plantación. Nuevas flores de primavera de especie europea se unían a los pimpollos tropicales, a lo largo del camino, para crear una profusión de salvaje colorido. A la derecha del camino, a menos de un kilómetro, el océano rompía enormes olas contra la arena de la playa. El caliente sol brillaba sobre las azuladas aguas, hasta donde no alcanzaba la mirada.

Pero Sasuke no percibía la belleza que lo rodeaba en aquel caliente día de abril. Volvía del pequeño puerto de la isla y de un encuentro con el capitán Bowdler, que le había informado que su barco estaría listo para partir con la marea matutina. Sasuke volvía a su patria, a Inglaterra, volvía al hogar junto a Sakura.

Seis meses no habían bastado para alejarla de su mente. Lo había intentado. Había pasado semanas convirtiendo una plantación destartalada en el modelo de la isla, unas semanas más en hacer que la tierra estuviera lista para la siembra y la cosecha. Casi no había un momento en el que no hubiera trabajado duramente, pero su estado de ánimo seguía siendo peligrosamente malo. Centenares de veces había pensado en regresar a Inglaterra. Y otras tantas se había convencido a sí mismo de no hacerlo. La situación allá no podía cambiar. Miriam y sus amenazas seguían pendiendo sobre él y Sakura.

Pero, durante todo este tiempo, Sasuke había aceptado lo que era obvio. Sakura probablemente ya lo sabía. Miriam no era capaz de vivir seis meses con la muchacha sin intentar ponerla contra él. Sí, seguramente Sakura ya estaba enterada.

Esta posibilidad se le había presentado la semana anterior, cuando se había emborrachado con el capitán Bowdler y le había abierto su alma. Necesitaba ser objetivo y estar muy borracho, para darse cuenta de que estaba en la isla meditando sombríamente como un niño, porque no tenía la mujer que quería. Bueno, ya se había lamentado bastante. Era hora de volver a casa y ver qué sucedía. Si su mujer lo rechazaba, sería el final de todo.

¿Y si no era así? El capitán Bowdler también le hizo la pregunta. Tal vez ella pasara por alto la opinión pública y lo juzgara por sus propios méritos. Bueno, lo cierto era que la había tratado de manera abominable, y que ella contaba sólo con eso para juzgarlo. Y también era verdad que se había doblegado ante el escándalo, y querido casarse con él. El hubiera querido creer que ella se había casado con él por otros motivos, fuera del de temer «al qué dirán». Pero esto era poco probable.

¿Entonces, dónde estaba él situado? En ninguna parte. Hasta volver a Inglaterra, no podía saber la extensión del daño causado.

Un muchacho descalzo, de piel color chocolate salió corriendo de la casa para recibir el caballo de Sasuke. Esta era la única cosa a la que Sasuke no se había acostumbrado aquí: a tener esclavos. Era lo único que detestaba en las islas.

—Tenéis visitas, señor, en el estudio —le dijo el ama de llaves. Él le dio las gracias y atravesó un poco enojado el amplio y abierto vestíbulo. ¿Quién venía a verle? Todavía tenía que hacer el equipaje y debía volver a ver al administrador de su propiedad. No tenía tiempo que perder en charlas vacías.

Entró en el estudio oscurecido, donde las persianas bajas aislaban del calor del mediodía. Examinó las sillas ocupadas alrededor del escritorio. Sin creer lo que veía, cerró los ojos. Aquello era insoportable.

—Decidme que vuestra presencia es imaginaria, Hawke.

—Me habéis imaginado.

Sasuke atravesó la habitación y se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

—Entonces no os importará que no os tome en cuenta.

—¿Entiendes lo que he querido decir, Jeremy? Dije que escupiría en el ojo del diablo.

—¿No podéis hacer nada mejor en un tercer encuentro? —preguntó Sasuke secamente, señalando al joven—. No me gusta hacer daño a los niños. ¿No podéis usted y vuestro pelirrojo acólito arreglaros sin ayuda?

—No parecéis sorprendido de verme, Montieth —dijo James con calma.

—Bueno, caramba, salisteis de Inglaterra antes que me ahorcaran.

—Ah, el ahorcamiento. —Sasuke se echó hacia atrás sonriendo.— ¿Atrajo a mucha gente?

—¿Os parece divertido? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Mi querido muchacho, lo único que encuentro divertido es mi propia imbecilidad. Si hubiera sabido que este hombre iba a convertir el perseguirme en la misión de su vida, nunca hubiera arreglado para que los guardias le dieran la espalda y él pudiera escapar.

—¡Maldito mentiroso! —exclamó con calor Conrad—. Esos guardias eran insobornables. Les ofrecí lo bastante para saberlo.

—Sois Connie, ¿no?

—¡Para vos soy el señor Sharpe!

Sasuke rió.

—Deberíais saber que el dinero no lo logra todo.

—También ayuda conocer a la gente conveniente.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó James suavemente.

—Oh, no dudéis de que mis motivos eran egoístas, amigo —replicó Sasuek—. Como yo no iba a estar para presenciar el ahorcamiento, decidí privar al resto del populacho de ese placer. De haber podido arreglar un retraso hasta mi regreso, dad por sentado que lo habría hecho. No tenéis que agradecerme nada.

—Deja que yo arregle esto, Hawke. —El furor de Conrad era casi incontrolable—. Ella nunca se enterará.

—Si os referís a mi ama de llaves, os diré que probablemente está en este momento con la oreja pegada a la puerta. Pero no dejéis que esto os perturbe, amigo.

Conrad se levantó de su asiento como un bólido, pero James le hizo una seña para que se detuviera. El capitán miró pensativo a Sasuke por unos momentos, examinando aquellos ojos color de miel, y después río.

—Que me cuelguen si no creo lo que decís, Montieth. —Clavaba en los ojos de Sasuke su propia mirada inquisidora—. Pero me pregunto —dijo con lentitud— cuál ha sido vuestro verdadero motivo. ¿Creísteis que sacándome del entuerto en el que me habíais metido, yo iba a juzgar que estábamos a mano? Yo no lo hubiera hecho. —Sasuke no contestó y James volvió a reír—. No me digáis que un hombre de vuestra calaña tiene conciencia. ¿Lo hicisteis acaso para jugar limpio?

—No es muy probable —farfullo Conrad.

—Oh, no olvides, Connie, que no iban a ahorcarme por lo que le hice a él, aunque él fue responsable de mi detención.

—Muy divertido —dijo Sasuke fríamente—. Pero podríamos prescindir de suposiciones sin sentido. Haced vuestro juego, Hawke, o partid. Tengo cosas que hacer.

—También nosotros. No creeréis que me gusta haberos perseguido, ¿verdad? Es algo que nunca volveré a hacer. Los últimos seis meses han sido agotadores.

—Comprenderéis que no me conmueva con vuestras tribulaciones.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a escucharle, Hawke? —gruñó Conrad—. Vayamos a lo nuestro.

—Connie tiene razón —intervino Jeremy—. No entiendo qué le pudo haber visto Sakí.

—¿No lo ves, muchacho? —dijo Conrad burlón—. Mírale la bonita cara.

—Tranquilos ambos —previno James—. Sakí es demasiado inteligente para dejarse llevar sólo por una bella cara. Tiene que haber visto en él algo más que eso.

—Bueno, desde luego que él no es como yo lo había imaginado —gruñó Jeremy.

James sonrió.

—No puedes juzgarlo por esta visita, Jeremy. Él está con todas las defensas enarboladas.

Sasuke sintió que ya había aguantado bastante.

—Hawke, si tenéis algo que decirme, decidlo. Si queréis otra pelea conmigo, adelante. Pero si los tres sólo queréis discutir acerca de alguna rapaza, podéis hacerlo en otra parte.

—Retirad esas palabras, lord Montieth —exclamó Jeremy—. Ella no es una rapaza.

—¿Quién diablos es este muchacho?

James rió.

—Es mi hijo, ¿sabéis? Quise que se quedara en el barco, pero no pude convencerlo. Decidió venir aquí para ver cómo recibíais nuestras noticias.

—Dudo que tengáis noticias que puedan interesarme.

—¿Vuestra mujer no os interesa?

Sasuke se puso de pie lentamente, sus ojos clavados en los del capitán.

—¿Qué pasa con mi mujer?

—Ella... es preciosa, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo os atrevéis...? —Con un rugido de rabia, Sasuke se lanzó hacia delante, se echó sobre el escritorio y aferró del cuello a James. Fue necesario que Jeremy y Conrad se unieran para librar al capitán. Sujetaron a Sasuke agarrándole cada uno de un brazo.

—¡Si la llegáis a tocar con un dedo, Hawke, os mataré!

James se frotó el cuello que le dolía, pero había una chispa en sus ojos oscuros. Estaba satisfecho.

—¿Qué te dije, Connie? ¿Es ésta la reacción de un hombre a quien no le importa nada una mujer? —rugió.

—¡Mi mujer! —exclamó amenazador Sasuke, antes que Conrad encontrara palabras para decirle—. ¿Qué habéis hecho con mi mujer?

—Oh, esto es espléndido —dijo James, riendo. Jeremy y Conrad sujetaron con más fuerza a Sasuke—. Qué dulce venganza muchacho, sería inventar un cuento para atormentaros. Podría deciros que he secuestrado a vuestra amada esposa, lo que es verdad, para ser sincero. Quería usarla para obligaros a venir a verme. No sabíamos que habíais salido del país. Y... desgraciadamente yo ignoraba quién era vuestra esposa.

—¡No me digáis que Hawke, el capitán sin miedo, se sintió intimidado ante la familia de ella!

Esto fue recibido con tales carcajadas de parte de los tres, que Sasuke se desconcertó. Logró soltarse del apretón de Jeremy, después dirigió un poderoso golpe a la parte media del cuerpo de Conrad. Pudo liberarse un momento, pero sólo un momento.

—Tranquilo, muchacho —James tendió la mano, indicando a Sasuke que cesara de luchar—. No quiero heriros —sonrió—. Especialmente porque tardé semanas en recobrarme de nuestro último encuentro.

—¿Y creéis que eso va a tranquilizarme? Yo tardé el mismo tiempo para recobrarme, y eso me impidió desalentar a Sakura... pero ese no es asunto vuestro.

—Depende de cómo lo veáis, muchacho. Sé que quisisteis hacer que ella rompiera el compromiso. Es una lastima que no lo haya hecho —suspiró—, pero ese no es el asunto.

—¡Hablad de una vez! —exclamó Sasuke—. ¿Qué le habéis hecho a Sakura?

—Mi querido amigo; Sakí nunca será dañada por mí. Es mi adorada sobrina.

—¿Sakí? Me importa un comino...

—¿De veras?

Había tanta sugerencia en la voz, que Sasuke se irguió, y su mente empezó a trabajar. Súbitamente, lo que no había notado antes, se hizo claro mientras miraba fijamente a Hawke. Hawke y el muchacho se parecían mucho entre sí y también se parecían a...

—¿James Malory?

—El mismo.

—¡Maldito y eterno infierno! —James rió.

—No lo toméis tan mal. Comprenderéis lo que yo he sentido al enterarme de que os habíais casado con alguien de mi familia. Eso terminó con mis planes.

—¿Por qué? —replicó Sasuke—. Según tengo entendido vuestra familia ha decidido ignoraros.

—Esto sucedió antes de nuestra reunión. Mis hermanos y yo nos hemos reconciliado, gracias a Sakí. Ella siempre sabe salirse con la suya.

—¿Verdad que sí? —dijo Sasuke con la voz cargada de ironía—, ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí, por lo tanto? ¿Acaso habéis venido a felicitarme?

—No exactamente, muchacho. —James sonrió—. He venido a llevaros a casa.

Los ojos de Sasuke llamearon.

—No será tarea fácil.

La sonrisa de James pareció la de un tiburón.

—Vendréis con nosotros, de una u otra manera—. Sasuke miró consecutivamente a los hombres. Vio que hablaban en serio.

—Vuestra escolta no es necesaria. —Decidió actuar con la verdad—. Mi propio barco ya está listo. Saldré con la marea matutina. Había decidido regresar a Inglaterra, de manera que no os necesitaré, señores.

—Si lo decís, querido amigo —replicó James dudoso.

—Os digo la verdad.

—Que salgáis de este puerto en vuestro barco no es garantía de que volveréis a Inglaterra. No, insisto en que vengáis con nosotros.

Sasuke empezó a enojarse de nuevo.

—¿Por qué?

—A mis hermanos no les gusta que hayáis abandonado a vuestra mujer. Quieren que volváis para poder vigilaros.

—¡Vaya absurdo entre los absurdos! No podrán tenerme en Inglaterra si deseo irme.

—Lo que hagáis después de llegar a Inglaterra no es asunto mío —dijo James encogiéndose de hombros—. Me limito a cumplir las órdenes de Jason. Dijo que os llevara a casa, y os llevaré.

Cuando acompañaban a Sasuke fuera de la habitación, Jeremy dijo en secreto a su padre:

—El tío Jason nunca dijo que debías llevarlo de vuelta. Sólo dijo que le informaras acerca del niño si dábamos con él.

—No he cumplido con las órdenes de mi hermano desde que soy mayor de edad, muchacho —suspiró el padre—. Y no empezaré a hacerlo ahora.

—Pero si se entera es probable que se enoje —James rió.

—¿Dije acaso que quería que él disfrutara de la travesía?

—¡Sasuke! —Eleanor se puso de pie cuando los tres hombres entraron en la sala de la casa de Sasuke en Londres

Sakura se puso de pie más lentamente, y sus ojos se estrecharon. Unos hombres acompañaban a su marido.

—Tío James, ¿es ésta obra vuestra?

—Acabo de tropezar con él, tesoro.

—Bueno, puedes llevarlo de vuelta al lugar donde lo encontraste —dijo con voz tensa—. Aquí no es bienvenido.

—Sakura. —A Eleanor se le cortó el aliento.

Sakura cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, negándose tercamente a mirar a la tía de Sasuke. En los últimos meses se había hecho muy amiga de Eleanor, incluso había llegado a tomarle cariño. Pero nadie, ni los parientes de él ni los de ella, iban a hacer que Sakura aceptara a un hombre que había regresado a la fuerza. La humillación de esto era casi tan doloroso como el abandono de él.

Sasuke examinó a Sakura a hurtadillas, mientras fingía mirar a su tía. Tuvo ganas de golpear los puños contra cualquier cosa. Y también ganas de llorar. ¡No había más que verla! Sin duda ella ya estaba enterada del secreto de su ascendencia, estaba enterada y lo despreciaba por esto. Lo vio en la línea dura de sus labios; en su postura tiesa, inconmovible.

De manera que Miriam se lo había dicho. Tanto mejor. Si ella detestaba la idea de estar casada con un bastardo, era lo que se merecía por haberle obligado a casarse.

Sasuke, al ser traído a casa por el tío de ella y a la fuerza, había olvidado que estaba ya decidido a volver y que quería reconciliarse. Lo cierto es que había olvidado todo menos su furia.

—¿No soy bienvenido aquí, señora? —dijo con suavidad—. Si no me equivoco, esta casa me pertenece.

Los ojos de Sakura se enfrentaron a él por primera vez. Dios, ella había olvidado hasta qué punto eran devastadores aquellos ojos color negro. Y estaba magnífico, con la piel muy tostada, el pelo con mechas decoloradas por el sol. Pero no iba a dejar que volviera a hechizarla.

—Habéis olvidado, señor, que os negasteis a compartir una casa conmigo. Para ser clara: me disteis vuestra casa.

—Silverley, no mi casa de la ciudad. ¿Y qué diablos habéis hecho aquí? —preguntó, mirando todos los muebles nuevos y el papel floreado de la pared.

Sakura sonrió inocente, con voz dulce.

—Vamos, Sasuke, ¿no te agrada? Claro que no estabas aquí conmigo para ayudarme a decorar, pero he sido cuidadosa con tu dinero. Sólo he gastado cuatro mil libras.

James se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ocultar su risa. Para Conrad el techo se volvió de pronto fascinante. Sólo Eleanor frunció el ceño. Los dos jóvenes se miraban ahora, furiosos.

—Sasuke: ¿es ésta la manera de saludar a tu esposa después de siete meses?

—¿Qué hacéis aquí, tía Ellie?

—¿Y es esa la manera de saludarme a mí? —La expresión de la dama no se ablandó. Suspiró:— Para que sepas, esta casa es tan grande que creí que mi compañía le vendría bien a Sakura. No era correcto que tu mujer viviera aquí sola.

—¡Yo la dejé en Silverley! —atronó él.

—¡No te atrevas a gritarle a Ellie! —le gritó a su vez Sakura.— ¡Vete a vivir a Silverley con Miriam! A mí me encanta estar aquí.

—Creo que ambos regresaremos a Silverley —dijo él con voz fría— ahora que ya no tengo motivos para evitar a mi madre.

—Inaceptable.

—No te he pedido permiso. Un marido no necesita el permiso de su mujer... para nada —dijo él con rudeza.

Ella contuvo el aliento ante el significado de aquello.

—Has perdido todos los derechos —dijo con orgullo. Él sonrió.

—No los abandoné. Simplemente postergué el usarlos... hasta ahora. De todos modos tu familia se ha tomado tanto trabajo para volver a reunirnos, que no quiero frustrarlos de nuevo. Desde luego voy a usar mis derechos —dijo con crueldad.

—Lady Sakura —dijo una criada de edad madura desde la puerta—. Es la hora.

—Gracias, Tess. —Sakura despidió a la niñera con un movimiento de cabeza, después se volvió a James y a Conrad y añadió:— Sé que vuestra intención ha sido buena, pero entenderéis que no os agradezca el trabajo que os habéis tomado.

—Dijiste que te las podías arreglar muy bien, Sakí —le recordó James.

Ella sonrió por primera vez desde la llegada de ellos. Era su antigua sonrisa de picardía, y dio a ambos hombres un abrazo y un beso.

—Y así lo he hecho. Y lo seguiré haciendo. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, señores, debo ocuparme de mi hijo.

James y Conrad soltaron estruendosas carcajadas cuando Sakura salió del cuarto. El marido se había quedado como petrificado, clavado en el suelo, con la boca abierta, una expresión estupefacta en la cara.

—¿Qué te dije, Connie? —rugió James—. ¿Verdad que la expresión de la cara de él valía todas las molestias que hemos pasado?

Sasuke tragó su tercer brandy en veinte minutos y se sirvió otro. James Malory y Conrad Sharpe, sus sombras durante tanto tiempo, acababan de salir de su casa, y él todavía sentía escozor por lo que se habían divertido a su costa. Pero, de todos modos, se dijo, tenía motivos más importantes para enojarse.

Estaba sentado en lo que hasta hacía poco tiempo había sido su estudio, convertido ahora en sala de música. ¡Una sala de música! Si aquello no era una burla maligna, no sabía qué era. El estudio de un hombre era sagrado. Y ella no se había limitado a cambiar el estudio, lo había eliminado del todo.

¿Acaso había creído que él nunca iba a volver? ¿O había esperado que lo hiciera? ¡Maldita mujer! Su dulce y hermosa esposa se había convertido en una mujer vengativa, de mal carácter, del mismo estilo que sus dos tíos menores. ¡Malditos todos ellos!

Eleanor recorría el cuarto lanzando miradas de desaprobación a Sasuke cada vez que él se llevaba la copa de brandy a los labios. El ardía de resentimiento.

—¿Qué diablos hizo con mis papeles, mi escritorio, mis libros?

Eleanor se esforzó en mantener la calma.

—Acabas de enterarte de que tienes un hijo. ¿Es esto lo único que se te ocurre preguntar?

—¿Quieres decir que no sabes dónde puso mis cosas?

Eleanor suspiró.

—En la buhardilla, Sasuke. Todo está en la buhardilla.

—¿Estabas presente cuando dio la vuelta a mi casa? —acusó él,

—Sí, estaba aquí.

—¿Y no procuraste impedirlo? —preguntó él incrédulo.

—Por el amor de Dios, Sasuke, te has casado. No podías seguir con una casa de soltero después de haberte casado.

—Yo no pedí tener una esposa —dijo él con amargura—. Y esperaba que se quedara donde la dejé, no que se viniera a meter aquí. Si quería redecorar, ¿por qué diablos no se contentó con remodelar Silverley?

—Creo que Silverley le gusta tal como está.

—¿Entonces por qué no se quedó allí? —dijo él, furioso.

—¿Tienes acaso que preguntarlo?

—Qué problema había —dijo él sarcástico—. ¿No quiso entregar las riendas mi querida madre?

—Sakura ha sabido ocupar allí el lugar que le corresponde, si te refieres a eso.

—¿Entonces se entendieron espléndidamente? Bueno, ¿por qué no? —Rió con amargura—. Ambas tienen algo en común al despreciarme como lo hacen.

—Eso es injusto, Sasuke.

—¡No me digas que vas a defender a tu hermana!

—No —contestó Eleanor con tristeza.

—Ya veo. Te unes a Sakura. Bueno, querías que me casara con ella. ¿Estás contenta con el giro que han tomado las cosas?

Eleanor movió la cabeza.

—Juro que ya no te reconozco. ¿Por qué has hecho esto, Sasuke? Ella es una chica maravillosa. Podría haberte hecho muy feliz.

Un súbito dolor invadió el pecho de él, casi lo sofocó. La felicidad con Sakura era algo que nunca iba a tener, por más que lo deseara. Pero Eleanor no podía entender, porque Miriam nunca le había dicho la verdad, las hermanas no se llevaban bien desde que él recordaba. Y si Miriam y Sakura no se lo habían dicho, desde luego que él no iba a hacerlo. La dulce Ellie iba a compadecerle, y él no quería compasión. Era mejor que creyera que era el detestable personaje que todos pensaban que era.

Clavó los ojos en el vaso que tenía en la mano y murmuró:

—No me gusta que me fuercen.

—Pero lo hiciste —señaló Eleanor—. Te casaste con ella. ¿Por qué no le diste una oportunidad?

—Eso no.

—Está bien. Entiendo. Estabas resentido, pero, ¿por qué no lo intentas ahora, Sasuke?

—¿Y hacer que se ría en mi cara? No, gracias.

—Ella está herida, eso es todo. ¿Qué esperabas, tras abandonar a tu esposa en el día de la boda? —Apretó con fuerza la mano sobre la copa.

—¿Ella te dijo eso? ¿Qué estaba herida?

Eleanor miró hacia otro lado.

—Lo cierto es que...

—Es lo que he pensado.

—No me interrumpas, Sasuke —frunció el ceño con severidad— iba a decirte que no me ha hablado para nada de ti. Pero debes suponer que conozco algo a la muchacha tras haber vivido cuatro meses con ella.

—Ha tenido el acierto de no decirte lo que piensa de mí. Sabe que tienes alguna debilidad por mí.

—Simplemente no quieres doblegarte, ¿eh? —exclamó ella. El se negó a contestar y ella perdió la paciencia—. ¿Y tu hijo? ¿Quieres que crezca en un hogar lleno de disputas... como creciste tú? ¿Es eso lo que quieres para él?

Sasuke se levantó de un salto del asiento y estrelló la copa contra la pared.

Eleanor quedó demasiado atónita para hablar y, tras un momento, él se explicó diciendo con voz ronca:

—No soy un tonto, tía. Tal vez ella le haya dicho a todo el mundo que el niño es mío, no podía decir otra cosa. Pero veremos si se atreve a decirme cara a cara esa mentira.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que tú y ella... que vosotros nunca...?

—Una vez, tía Ellie, sólo una vez. Y fue cuatro meses antes de casarnos.

La expresión de Eleanor se dulcificó.

—Sakura dio a luz cinco meses después de la boda, Sasuke.

El se detuvo petrificado, después dijo con voz apagada:

—Un nacimiento prematuro.

—¡En modo alguno! —exclamó Eleanor—. ¿Cómo puedes suponerlo?

—Porque —dijo él— ella me habría dicho que esperaba un niño para evitar que partiera si hubiera estado encinta cuando me fui. Y, si estaba de cuatro meses, tenía que tener la certeza. Y se hubiera notado algo, cosa que no sucedió. Debe haber estado encinta de dos o de un mes cuando yo me fui, y sin duda todavía ignoraba que esperaba un hijo.

—Sasuke Uchiha, hasta que no dejes de ser tan perverso no tengo nada que decirte... —Y tras esto, Eleanor salió enfadada del cuarto.

Sasuke aferró el botellón de brandy, a punto de arrojarlo contra algo, como había hecho con la copa. Pero, en lugar de esto, lo llevó a sus labios. ¿Por qué no?

Sí, ella se lo habría dicho en caso de estar encinta cuando se casaron. Recordó las veces que otros hombres la habían acompañado a su casa. En particular recordaba a George Fowler y la ira sangrienta que había experimentado al enterarse de esto ¿Acaso intuición? ¿Acaso no sabía que el maldito hijo de pu*ta no iba a llevarla directamente a su casa?

Sasuke estaba tan furioso que apenas podía pensar claramente. Había procurado no pensar en el niño desde el momento en que se entero de su existencia. ¿Acaso era hijo suyo? Vería si ella era capaz de convencerle.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 19


	20. Chapter 20

Hola:) perdón por la tardanza, tube dos semanas muy complicadas en la Facu, pero en fin, quiero decirles que no abandonaré esta historia, así que por favor sigan leyendo y tengame pasiencia! Besos

Capítulo 20

Sakura sonreía ausente mientras el puñito se aferraba a su pecho. Alimentar a su hijo siempre había sido encantador para ella, pero hoy su mente estaba escaleras abajo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la boquita dejó de chupar.

—Está otra vez dormido, Sakura —murmuró Tess.

—Ah, sí, pero no por mucho tiempo—. Con suavidad Sakura levantó al bebé contra el hombro y el palmeó la espalda.

—Tal vez ahora se quede dormido —murmuró Sakura a Tess cuando le ponía en la cama. Pero, en el momento en que le puso boca abajo, la cabeza se irguió bruscamente, los pies empezaron a agitarse y los inquisitivos ojos se abrieron.

—Era de esperar —dijo Tess sonriendo—. No necesita dormir tanto. Ya está creciendo.

—Entonces tengo que pensar en conseguir a alguien que te ayude.

—Por ahora no —replicó Tess, enfadada—; cuando tenga seis meses y empiece a gatear, una ayuda será bienvenida.

—Como quieras —dijo Sakura riendo—. Pero ahora vete a comer, me quedaré con él hasta que vuelvas.

—No, no podéis hacerlo, hijita. Tenéis visitas abajo.

—Sí —suspiró Sakura—, mi marido. Pero, como no tengo nada que decirle, no pienso bajar. Vete ahora, Tess. Y, por favor, ordena que me suban una bandeja, ¿quieres?

—Pero...

—No... —Sakura levantó de nuevo al bebé, completamente despierto ahora—. Este caballerito es la única compañía que quiero esta noche.

Al irse Tess, Sakura abandonó toda pretensión de comportarse como una dama y se sentó en el suelo a jugar con su hijo, imitando sus sonidos y sus gestos, insistiendo en hacerlo sonreír. Todavía el bebé no reía, pero no iba a tardar en hacerlo, porque oía bastantes carcajadas alrededor. Los muchos visitantes, desde los criados hasta los tíos de ella, procuraban hacerle reír haciendo locuras que les ponían tan en ridículo como a ella misma.

¡Cuánto amaba a esta criatura! Poco antes de que naciera, Sakura había sido presa de una afortunada depresión. Pero, después de dar a luz, —en un parto tan fácil que había sorprendido al médico, especialmente en una primeriza— Sakura se llenó de euforia. Lisa y llanamente el niño iluminaba su vida. La verdad era que, en los últimos dos meses, había estado tan ocupada aprendiendo y disfrutando de su nueva maternidad, que apenas pensaba en Sasuke, al menos, no mas de una docena de veces por día.

—Pero ahora ha vuelto, amor. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —suspiró Sakura.

—Sin duda no esperáis que os conteste eso, ¿no?

—¡Oh, Meg, me has asustado!

—¿Queréis que deje esto en el suelo? —Meg traía una bandeja con comida— Tropecé con la doncella cuando la traía.

—Déjala sobre la mesa, por favor —ordenó Sakura—. Y ahora cuéntame tus encuentros con Harris.

Sasuke, para gran desdicha de su lacayo, le había dejado en Inglaterra. El pobre hombre se había sentido abandonado todos aquellos meses, y había sido especialmente desdichado desde que Sakura se había trasladado a la casa de la ciudad. Se mostraba abiertamente hostil, y él y Meg habían tenido algunas discusiones acaloradas, defendiendo sendos territorios.

Bruscamente, después de la llegada del niño, todo había cambiado. Harris se volvió cariñoso con Sakura, o, mejor dicho, con Meg. Y Meg y Harris se sorprendieron a sí mismos descubriendo que simpatizaban. Incluso habían salido juntos y se habían entendido espléndidamente, siempre que Meg no hiciera alguna crítica del vizconde.

Meg dejó la bandeja con un golpe.

—No me importa nada de ese testarudo con el que he perdido el tiempo. Y no creo volver a salir con él. ¿Qué hizo en cuanto se enteró de que el vizconde estaba aquí? ¡Ni siquiera se despidió de mí, sino que corrió escaleras arriba para ver a Su Señoría! y yo podía haberle ahorrado la molestia. Tess acababa de decirme que habían pedido otra botella de brandy para la sala de música.

—¿La sala de música? Ah, sí. —Sakura rió.

—Tess dice que él y lady Ellie estaban allí discutiendo —informó Meg.

—¿De veras? Pues no me interesa.

—Bah —se burló Meg— daríais un ojo de la cara por saber qué decían de ti.

—¿Crees que discutían acerca de mí?

—Si no es así... ¿de qué hablarían?

—Es verdad, ¿de qué? —preguntó Sasuke desde la puerta.

Meg se volvió sobresaltada, fastidiada por no haber cerrado la puerta. Sakura, que estaba en el suelo, levantó la cabeza para contemplar a su marido de cuerpo entero. Estaba tendida de espaldas, el niño sobre el pecho. Se sentó lentamente.

Sasuke se acercó a ella y vio una cabecita acostada sobre el hombro de ella, el puñito metido con firmeza en la boca. Las mechas de pelo negro y los vivaces ojos verdes eran inconfundibles, un Malory de los pies a la cabeza.

Se acercó y tendió la mano a Sakura.

—¿Haces esto con frecuencia, amor?

El tono meloso no la engañó. Había una línea dura en los labios, un brillo febril en los ojos. ¡No le gustaba para nada su hijo! ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera allí de pie, mirándole, y no quedara deleitado? Su orgullo de madre ocupó el primer puesto. Aceptó la mano de él y se puso de pie, pero, en cuanto lo hizo, le volvió la espalda.

—Si nos has venido aquí para ver a Daisuke, puedes irte —anunció con tono helado.

—Ah, pero he venido a verle. —Sasuke sonrió, sombrío—. ¿Le has puesto Daisuke por tu padre?

Sakura depositó con suavidad al niño en su cuna y se inclinó para besarle. Después se volvió y se enfrentó a su marido.

—Daisuke Haruno Malory Uchiha.

—Bueno, esos nombres toman en cuenta tu lado de la familia, ¿no?

El sarcasmo la hizo arder.

—Si querías que lo nombrara de acuerdo a tu familia debías haber estado presente cuando nació.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Los ojos de ella se estrecharon. Dentro de un momento iban a insultarse, y esto era algo que ella no podía permitir en la habitación del niño.

—Meg, quédate con Daisuke hasta que vuelva Tess, ¿quieres? —Después dijo a Sasuke:— Mis habitaciones están al otro lado del salón. Si quieres terminar esta conversación, es mejor que vayas a verme allí.

Sakura no le esperó: salió de la habitación, atravesó el salón y se dirigió a su salita. Sasuke la siguió, cerrando con fuerza la puerta tras de él. Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miró, furiosa.

—Si te agrada golpear puertas, te ruego que lo hagas en otra parte de la casa.

—¡Si me da la gana de golpear puertas, cosa que no he hecho hasta ahora, lo haré cuando quiera y en cualquier parte de mi casa! Contesta ahora: ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

¿Qué podía contestarle? No iba a admitir que no había querido retenerlo de aquella manera. Y, además, no estaba segura de haber podido retenerlo: no había mostrado el más mínimo placer en verla a ella o a su hijo.

Finalmente se limitó a preguntar, con sencillez:

—¿Habría habido alguna diferencia?

—¿Cómo saberlo, puesto que no me lo dijiste? —Una nota sardónica entró en su voz—. Naturalmente, está la posibilidad de que aún no lo supieras y, por consiguiente, no me lo pudiste decir.

—¿Cómo no iba a saber que estaba encinta de cuatro meses? —Sonrió—. Es verdad que tuve pocos síntomas. ¡Pero de cuatro meses... cualquier mujer se hubiera enterado!

El se acercó más, hasta quedar directamente ante el asiento de ella.

—Generalmente en un embarazo de cuatro meses los otros también se enteran —dijo con suavidad—. Basta con ver cómo se expande la cintura. Pero no fue tu caso, amor.

Los ojos de Sakura se enfrentaron a los de él y se dilataron ante lo que leían.

—Crees que el niño no es tuyo —murmuró incrédula—. ¡No me sorprende que apenas lo hayas mirado! —Se puso de pie y él retrocedió para dejarla pasar. Ella habló dirigiéndose a la habitación en general.

—¡Oh, esto es fabuloso! ¡Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido pensarlo!

Pero podía ver lo divertido de la situación y, en otras circunstancias, se habría reído. Hubiera sido una perfecta venganza por la forma en que la había tratado, recibirlo ahora con el hijo de otro hombre. Pero ahora Sakura no tenía deseos de reír. Primaban la sorpresa de volver a verlo, y el feo choque de la desagradable conclusión a la que él había llegado.

Él le puso la mano en el hombro, obligándola a que le mirara.

—¿Es esta fingida sorpresa lo mejor que se te ocurre? Has tenido tiempo de sobra para inventar una excusa, para explicar por qué tu vestido de boda ceñía una cintura tan pequeña el día en que nos casamos. Tengo curiosidad por saber qué has inventado.

Los ojos dé ella, aquellos tajantes ojos agitanados, se estrecharon más al enfurecerse, pero mantuvo la voz tranquila.

—¿De veras? Podría decir que llevaba un corsé muy ajustado, si es que deseas que diga eso. ¿Lo creerías? ¿No? Tanto mejor, porque nunca he ajustado demasiado mis corsés.

—¿Entonces lo reconoces? —rugió él.

—¿Reconozco qué, Sasuke? Te he dicho que tuve un embarazo bastante inusual. En verdad fue tan extraño, que empecé a preocuparme pensando que podía pasarle algo al niño cuando estaba embarazada de siete meses y vi a una mujer de cinco que me doblaba en tamaño... —Aspiró profundamente—. El tío Jason afirma que a mi abuela le pasó lo mismo. La gente apenas se daba cuenta de que estaba encinta, hasta que nacían los niños. Dijo que él y sus hermanos fueron todos muy pequeños al nacer, como Daisuke, ¡pero mira cómo crecieron! Y tiene razón, porque Daisuke crece a ojos vista, a saltos, perfectamente formado, perfectamente normal. Probablemente, un día será tan grande como su padre —terminó sin aliento, furiosa, aunque algo aliviada. Ya se lo había dicho todo. Lo que creyera o no creyera era cosa de él.

—Es una buena historia, original, mi amor. Por cierto, mejor de lo que esperaba.

Sakura movió la cabeza. El tenía ya una opinión formada y no iba a abandonarla tan fácilmente.

—Si no quieres reconocer a Daisuke como hijo tuyo, no lo hagas. En verdad no me importa lo que pienses —dijo ella simplemente.

Sasuke estalló:

—¡Dime que es mío! ¡Dímelo, simplemente!

—Es tuyo.

—No lo creo.

—Bien. —Asintió como si entendiera—. Disculpa ahora, pero la comida se me está enfriando.

Él le clavó los ojos, atónito, cuando ella pasó ante él y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿No intentas convencerme?

Sakura lo miró un momento y vaciló. La mirada enloquecida, débilmente esperanzada de él casi la ablandó. Pero ella había hecho todo lo que podía. Convencerse era algo que dependía de él.

—¿Para qué? —contestó—. Daisuke no te necesita. Me tiene a mí. Y desde luego, que no carecerá de cuidados masculinos, con cuatro tíos abuelos que lo adoran.

—¡No es posible, maldición! —rugió él—. No permitiré que esos autocráticos hijos de pu*ta eduquen a mi... —Cerro la boca de golpe, y la miró furioso—. Vamos, vete a comer.

Al regresar a la habitación del niño, Sakura sonreía, y su buen humor estaba casi recuperado. Aquel estallido le daba, ciertamente, tema en qué pensar, ¿verdad?.

Sasuke se despertó lentamente y frunció el ceño ante el extraño ruido que le había despertado. Movió la cabeza y se recostó de nuevo, pero al cabo de un momento volvió a despertarse. El niño estaba llorando. Probablemente, tenía hambre.

Había reconocido el ruido, pero se mantuvo completamente despierto preguntándose cuántas veces iban a interrumpirle el sueño. No importaba. Mañana todos volverían a Silverley. Y si él se quedaba, sus habitaciones estaban más lejos de la habitación del niño.

¿Si se quedaba? ¿Porqué no iba a quedarse? Miriam lo había mantenido lejos de Silverley durante años, pero Miriam ya le había perjudicado al hablarle a Sakura de su nacimiento. Después de esto, ya no podía hacerle más daño. Y el no iba a permitir que Sakura le mantuviera lejos de Silverley. Silverley era, recordó con orgullo, su hogar. ¡Todavía tenía ciertos derechos en este mundo!

La casa estaba ahora tranquila; la niñera sin duda había dado de comer al niño. ¿Se habría despertado Sakura? La imaginó en el cuarto contiguo, enroscada en la cama, probablemente dormida, ya que estaba acostumbrada a estos ruidos y podía dormir sin que le afectaran.

Como nunca la había visto antes en cama, no podía tener una imagen clara de ella. ¿Cruzaría las manos bajo la barbilla como una niña? ¿Tendría largos cabellos? El sólo la había visto cuando estaba peinada formalmente. ¿Qué ropa se pondría para dormir? No sabía nada de ella y, sin embargo, era su mujer.

Tenía todos los derechos del mundo para dar los pocos pasos que le separaban del dormitorio de ella, despertarla y meterse en su cama. La deseaba. Pero nunca lo haría. Ella ya no era la muchacha apasionada e inocente que le había entregado su doncellez en una tibia noche de verano. Le iba a rechazar, le iba a tratar con desprecio y odio. Pero él no se iba a dar por vencido.

Sí, pero... ¿en caso de que él entrara al cuarto de puntillas y la mirara, lo advertiría ella? Sasuke ya había salido de la cama y se había puesto una bata, antes de tener este pensamiento. Muy pronto estuvo en el pasillo, entre el saloncito de Sakura y el cuarto de los niños. La puerta del dormitorio de ella estaba cerrada y por la ranura del borde de debajo de la puerta no salía luz. La puerta del cuarto de los niños estaba entreabierta y dejaba pasar una tenue luz. Una mujer canturreaba una conocida canción de cuna.

Sasuke se detuvo con la mano apoyada en la puerta cerrada del cuarto de Sakura. Pero oyó un ruido extraño en la habitación de los niños. A las amas de leche no les gustaba que se las molestara, pero él sintió de repente un fuerte deseo de entrar a ese cuarto y no en el de Sakura. Antes no había mirado detenidamente al niño. ¿No era este el mejor momento de hacerlo?

Sasuke empujó la puerta del cuarto de los niños. La niñera, Tess, estaba profundamente dormida en una cama contra la pared. Una lámpara ardía en una mesa junto a un sillón acolchado. En ese sillón estaba Sakura amamantando a su hijo.

Quedó sorprendido. Las damas de cierta condición no amamantaban a sus hijos. No era correcto. El podía verla de perfil, con la cabeza inclinada sobre el niño, canturreando levemente. Los ricitos cortos que estaban entonces de moda le rodeaban la cara, y el resto del pelo, largo y brillante, caía en cascadas oscuras sobre el respaldo del sillón. Tenía puesta una bata blanca de mangas largas que estaba abierta y dejaba ver el camisón del mismo genero, que había bajado por un lado, mostrando el pecho desnudo. La boca del niño chupaba ávidamente, una manita estaba apoyada encima del pezón, como manteniendo al pecho en su lugar.

Sasuke estaba como hipnotizado. Insólitos sentimientos se agitaban en el fondo de su ser, sentimientos de ternura que le tenían como embrujado. Inclusive cuando ella sintió la nueva presencia y le miró, él no se movió.

Sus ojos se encontraron. Un largo rato se miraron en silencio. Ella no dejaba ver ni sorpresa ni cólera. Él no sintió la antigua hostilidad. Parecían tocarse el uno al otro sin manos, como si pasara entre ellos una corriente que trascendía sus diferencias.

Sakura fue la primera en apartar la mirada.

—Lamento que Daisuke te haya despertado.

Sasuke se sacudió.

—No, no, no es nada. No... no esperaba que estuvieras aquí.

Luego preguntó tímidamente:

—¿No has podido encontrarle un ama de leche? —Sakura sonrió.

—Nunca traté de encontrarla. Cuando Tess me dijo que mi madre había roto la tradición y me había amamantado, decidí hacer lo mismo con Daisuke. Y nunca lo he lamentado.

—¿No te esclaviza mucho?

—No tengo nada que hacer y no quiero ir a ningún lugar en el que este alejada de el por mucho tiempo. Por supuesto que no puedo hacer muchas visitas, pero eso no me aflige.

El no supo que decir. Sin embargo, no quería irse.

—Nunca he visto a una madre dando de ma*mar a su hijo. ¿Te molesta? —preguntó torpemente.

—Es tu... no, no me molesta —terminó de decir ella, con la mirada fija en el niño.

El se recostó un instante contra la puerta, examinándola.

¿Era suyo aquel niño? Ella decía que sí. Sus propios instintos le decían que así era. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía negando tercamente la verdad? Dejar a una esposa que se nos ha impuesto a la fuerza, es una cosa. Pero dejar a una esposa embarazada, era otra. Es verdad que ella no se lo había dicho. Pero el alejamiento de él, el haberla dejado sola con su embarazo, había sido algo despreciable. Era como una maldición. Ella le había puesto en esa situación al guardar el secreto de su estado. ¿Y cómo diablos iban a salir de esta complicación?

Sakura cambió al niño de posición para darle el otro pecho. Sasuke quedó sin aliento al ver los dos pechos blancos y redondos en el momento en que ella se tapaba uno de ellos.

Se acercó lentamente a Sakura, atraído a pesar de él y no se detuvo hasta que llegó junto al sillón. Ella le miró, pero él no se animó para no ceder a la tentación de tocarla.

Él mantenía los ojos fijos en el niño, pero al hacerlo, estaba mirando el pecho de ella, el nacimiento de la garganta, los labios. ¿Cómo reaccionaría en el caso de que él la besara? Y se agachó para intentarlo.

Sasuke sintió el aliento de ella antes de que su boca le tocara los labios. Su beso fue breve y tierno, levísimo, y terminó antes de que ella pudiera apartarse. El se enderezó, siempre sin encontrarle la mirada.

—Es un hermoso niño, Sakura.

Pasó un rato largo antes de que ella contestara:

—Me gusta pensar que lo es.

Él sonrió, vacilante.

—En este momento le tengo envidia.

—¿Por qué?

Él miró directamente los claros ojos verdes.

—¿Es necesario preguntar?

—Tú no me necesitas, Sasuke. Es algo que pusiste muy claro antes de irte. ¿Acaso has cambiado de idea?

Él se puso tenso. Ella quería que él empezara a suplicarle, era evidente. Esto le daba la posibilidad de humillarle. Sakura había jurado que nunca le iba a perdonar y probablemente cumpliría su palabra. El no la culpaba, pero no iba a empeorar las cosas con su comportamiento. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó sin decir palabra.

Hablaba en serio. Estaba decidido a que empaquetaran todo y se fueran a Silverley ese mismo día. Sasuke hizo su anuncio a la hora del desayuno, muy resuelto, atreviéndose a dar como excusa que no podía vivir en una casa donde no había un estudio. ¿Qué podía decir ella, ella que le había dado esa misma excusa en un lejano momento de irritación? ¡Un hombre exasperante!

Bueno, lo cierto es que ella no iría sin Eleanor. Sólo le faltaba estar confinada en el campo con dos personas enemigas. No, Eleanor debía ir con ella. Pero no había que decírselo a Sasuke, le advirtió a Eleanor. Ellie se negó en un primer momento, pero Sakura persistió hasta que la otra cedió.

De tal modo que el resto del día todos estuvieron muy ocupados salvo Sasuke, que iba de un lado a otro y echaba miradas satisfechas por la perturbación que había provocado. Sakura no tuvo tiempo de despedirse de su familia. Tuvo que conformarse con unas notas garabateadas deprisa. Pero, pese a que todos ayudaron —todos menos Sasuke— ya era casi de noche cuando subieron el último baúl al carretón extra que les esperaba.

Sakura no hablaba con el vizconde. Pero la irritación que sentía hacia él era más profunda que la contrariedad del momento. Lo cierto es que había quedado trastornada por el encuentro de la última noche. No sabía qué había estado buscando Sasuke esa noche, pero había logrado que ella no pudiera conciliar ya el sueño. No era porque la hubiera besado. Cuando ella se esforzaba en ser sincera consigo misma, debía reconocer que el motivo era que él no había ido más allá de aquel beso.

Esta era la causa de su confusión. ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera deseándole después de todo lo que le había hecho? Pero lo cierto es que le deseaba. Le había visto de pie bajo el dintel, con la bata de seda abierta casi hasta la cintura, con el pelo revuelto oscurecido por el sol y una expresión intensa en sus ojos color negro. Y ella se había visto sacudida por un movimiento de deseo tan fuerte que se había asustado. Al verle en ese momento olvidó todos los meses que había pasado maldiciéndolo.

Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? Desde luego, no esta dispuesta a perdonarlo. No lo iba a hacer. No debía pensar en el de ese modo.

Eleanor, Tess y el niño ocuparon el coche más grande, con Sakura y Sasuke, mientras que Meg, Harris y la criada de Eleanor se acomodaron en el coche más pequeño. Rodeado de tres mujeres, Daisuke pudo contar con pechos acogedores para apoyar en ellos su cabecita. Casi todo el tiempo viajaba en silencio y las mujeres, ahora que podían descansar, conversaban tranquilamente. Sasuke adoptó deliberadamente una actitud de hastío ante sus charlas. Ellas, por su parte, no lo tomaron en cuenta y Sakura llegó al extremo de que no vaciló en bajarse el hombro del vestido y dar de ma*mar al niño, pese a que él parecía agitarse en su asiento. ¡Que se atreviera a decir algo! ¡Que se atreviera!

En este momento se produjo un cambio de ánimo en Sasuke. Le había divertido el aire altanero de su mujer, e incluso las miradas heladas de su tía, porque la dulce Eleanor nunca había podido estar mucho tiempo enfadada con él. Le sorprendió un poco que ella fuera a Silverley, porque no había vuelto allí desde la muerte de su padre, seis años antes. Se le ocurrió que Eleanor creía que Sakura necesitaba apoyo moral, y esto le divirtió y le hirió al mismo tiempo.

La diversión formaba parte del torbellino de sus emociones. De todos modos era un depravado por haberse conmovido ante el mero hecho de ver a Sakura amamantando al niño, pero lo cierto es que estaba conmovido. Una voz compasiva murmuraba en el fondo de su mente, diciéndole que había sido demasiado duro consigo mismo. Sakura siempre le había producido este efecto.

Pero el comprenderlo no le sirvió de mucho. Sakura iba a detener sus avances. Y él se convertiría en un imbécil si cortejaba a su propia mujer, ¿verdad? Si compartieran la misma habitación, era probable que la proximidad le ayudara. Después de todo ella era una mujer apasionada. Pero la casa que acababan de dejar y la casa a la que iban, eran tan grandes que no era necesario que compartieran un cuarto.

Sólo había una manera de compartir un cuarto con ella: por absoluta necesidad, lo que no era muy probable... ¿o lo era? ¡Dios santo, sí! Había una manera y él casi había perdido la oportunidad, porque estaban ya a más de medio camino de Silverley. La idea recorrió su mente y llegó a la conclusión de que podía dar resultado.

Sin analizar más el plan, en el que probablemente podían aparecer fallos, Sasuke ordenó al cochero que se detuvieran en la siguiente posada.

—¿Paso algo? —preguntó Eleanor.

—Nada, tía Ellie. Simplemente me he dado cuenta de que esta noche prefiero una comida caliente en lugar del refrigerio frío que nos espera en Silverley si llegamos a una hora tan tardía.

—Pero todavía no es tan tarde. Yo creía que casi estábamos allí —intervino Sakura.

—No tan cerca, amor. Y estoy hambriento: no puedo esperar.

La posada a la que llegaron era un lugar donde Sasuke era bien conocido. Conocía lo bastante al dueño como para decirle exactamente lo que deseaba. «Y ahora», pensó «si tengo un poco de suerte el resto de la noche...»

FIN DEL CAPITULO 20


End file.
